Waíse Heill
by The Adventures of T and B
Summary: Two young woman read the Eragon book and find themselves whisked into the world and the adventures of the story. They find that they may be more connected than has ever happened before
1. A Talking Tree

**A/N: Hey, my name's Tamara. The following story is co-written with my best friend Brittany. It was meant to be a parody at first, but it turned into something much different. The first chapter was written at eleven at night, so pardon the horribleness. The story gets much better though, somewhere around chapter eight. It's already completed. Please give it a chance. Merci mes amis, if you review, that is.**

**A Talking Tree**

"My wings are tired and Brom needs attention. I discovered a good place, about two miles ahead of where you are- and I can't read anymore," Tamara said, closing Eragon. 

"Why not?!" Tamara's best friend Brittany groaned, lazily poking the campfire.

"Because I can barely see. It's after midnight."

"But does Brom live or die?!" Brittany demanded. Tamara didn't answer but took a swig of Captain Morgan.

"Brom better not die! He's my favorite character," Brittany rambled on.

"He'll die, you can be assured of that," Tamara said, rolling onto her elbows, her face facing the flickering flames.

"How can you be so sure?" Brittany asked desperately.

"Two reasons," Tamara responded. "One, because he's your favorite character and life's unfair, and two, the guy just got stabbed in the ribs; his internal organs will be a mess."

"That sucks," Brittany moaned.

"I know," Tamara sighed. "I'm sorry, but I'm dead tired, and I think it'd be best if I slept off this massive hangover of mine. Well, the hangover I'm sure to get anyways."

Brittany agreed, and soon, both young adults were asleep.

* * *

"My wings are tired and Brom needs attention. I discovered a good place, about two miles ahead of where you are," Saphira said.

Saphira landed with a bump in a clearing of the woods. A few minutes later, she was joined by Eragon and Murtagh, riding in haste, eager to help Brom.

Eragon dismounted his horse, and began to head towards Brom, but his attention was drawn away by Murtagh, who had noticed a flickering flame between the trees.

Murtagh said he was going to investigate.

* * *

"What the bloody hell was that?" Brittany demanded, regarding the forceful bump that had jarred both her and Tamara awake.

"Shall we investigate?" Tamara suggested.

The two girls left their clearing in the forest and crept quietly towards where they guessed that the noise had come from.

Approximately 125 yards into the woods, the silence was broken by Tamara's voice.

"Ow! Dammit!"

Suddenly, a man's voice came out of the dark. "Who goes there?"

"Woah! It's a talking tree!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Talking tree?" The voice asked out of the darkness.

Not knowing what she had run into, Tamara used her instincts and began to cautiously feel whatever it was she had run into. Whatever it was, it was soft. "I think it's a dude," She muttered.

"I beg your pardon?" The voice asked, sounding offended.

"Or a dudette on steroids."

"I don't understand anything you're saying, but I'm Murtagh."

"I'm Brittany, and that's Tamara."

"Who else is with you?" Murtagh asked.

"No one. Just us," Tamara replied.

"You shall camp with us tonight," Murtagh replied. "Go gather your things. You should know it isn't safe for girls to travel alone in these times."

"Ok then," Tamara said, dragging Brittany, who was spluttering in indignation, towards there camp.

When they got back to their camp, they began to pack their things. It wasn't until Tamara's eyes fell upon the book from last night that she realized something.

"Murtagh! From our book!"

"Oh my gosh!" Brittany exclaimed. "How cool!"

But the surprises weren't over. As Brittany lifted up her pillow, her eyes fell upon a plum purple stone.

"Hey Tamara, look at this!" She called.

Tamara wandered over curiously. "I got one too," She held up a hot pink stone.

"What's taking so long?" Murtagh demanded. His eyes fell upon the stones clutched within the girls' grasp. "You're Dragon Riders, aren't you?"

Both Tamara and Brittany now knew that this was merely an insane dream, and they responded simultaneously, "Hell yeah!"

"Come quickly, both of you," Murtagh said. He led the girls to another clearing, and many things registered at once, but the thing that registered the most was-

"Holy shit," Brittany gasped.

**A/N: So, like I said, it gets a lot better! I should also mention that at the time this chapter was written, neither of us had read the book. We had just read the movie. By the time the third chapter is written, I had read Eragon and had started Eldest. Brittany had started Eragon. Brittany only just recently finished Eragon, and has started Eldest, so bear with the continuity errors, such as Brom's explanation of something in chapter six. I think that's the chapter anyway. Please REVIEW! It'll make us happy. If any of you are interested, I have some other fanfiction on my profile (Cap'n Tami Sparrow).**


	2. Discoveries and Mysteries

**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon, me, Brittany, this is MY chapter! BWAHAHA!! Take that Tamara!**

**Chapter 2: Discoveries and Mysteries**

Tamara slapped Brittany to her senses. "Snap out of it, it's only Brom!"

Brittany pulled Tamara to the side, and whispered, "we can save him! We have magical powers, and...hey, your ears are pointed!" She poked Tamara's ears, which were smooth, and curved to a point.

"What!?" Tamara reached up, and rubbed her ears. "So are yours!" Brittany began rubbing her ears also, which left Murtagh to stare at them, shaking his head.

"You could have told me you were elves," he grunted.

"Elves? Sweet, we're elves!" Tamara shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

"Murtagh? What did you find?" a teenaged boy with blonde hair, and a fair complexion asked.

"Elves, they're Dragon Riders," he replied, watching them still.

"Really?" he asked in disbelief, but then, in earnest, he asked, "can they be trusted?"

"What does Saphira think?" a voice from the ground asked.

Brittany, trying to see behind the blondie, asked, "is he okay?"

The boy shook his head sadly, "I can't save him." A light came into his eyes suddenly, and he said quickly, "but _we _can! You're Dragon Riders too, if we combine our magic, we can heal him."

"Come on," Brittany grabbed Tamara's wrist, and pulled her to where Brom lay. His eyes fluttered open, and he looked at them wearily.

"Let me die," he mumbled.

"Sorry dude, but if we did, my friend here would be in depression for the rest of the dream," Tamara gestured to Brittany, who nodded in agreement.

"Do you know the words?" Blondie asked.

They nodded, and crouched on the ground beside Brom. "Waise heil!" they shouted in unison. A blue ball of electricity left their hands and formed to make a huge ball. This then lowered into Brom's body, and illuminated him from within.

They watched in wonder as Brom's bleeding stopped, and the skin regrew and covered the wound, leaving only a faint scar.

Brom's eyes snapped open, and he gasped. He looked at them gratefully, and closed his eyes in sleep.

They walked to the campfire, and sat. "I'm Eragon," Blondie introduced, shaking their hands.

"Tamara, and that's Brittany, who is currently staring at Brom and not paying attention to us what-so-ever!" Tamara shouted.

"Eh, what?" Brittany snorted, coming out of her reverie. Tamara gave Eragon that I-told-ya-so look, and remained silent.

"Wait a minute, how do you know his name?" Eragon demanded.

"Er . . . lucky guess?" Tamara said, smiling uneasily.

"Oh please, you'd think I'd buy that?"

"Uh . . . yes," Brittany nodded.

"Look, we're elves, we know about everyone," Tamara quickly lied.

"Good one," Brittany whispered into her ear, in which she winked back.

Eragon, though he looked as though he didn't believe them, nodded, and started to fry some rabbits on the fire.

"So, when do we get to meet Saphira?" Tamara asked.

Eragon smirked without looking up, "whenever you want, she's standing right behind you."

They turned their heads, and stifled a scream as Saphira's head was not but a few inches from their own.

"How did we _not _hear her?" Tamara asked.

"Beats me," Brittany shrugged.

Tamara stood up warily, and introduced themselves. Saphira bowed her head in greeting, and stood up, letting them see her true height.

"Can we touch her?" Brittany asked. Eragon looked at Saphira, and back at them.

"Only if you don't pull any of her spikes out," he replied.

They reached their hands out, and met the hard, but warm and smooth scales on her forehead. They both sighed in delight and wonder. "She's beautiful," they murmured. Saphira crooned, and moved closer as if to say thanks.

"She says you can stay with us if you want. Three Dragon Riders are better than one."

"Love to," Tamara sighed in answer, Brittany not saying anything at all.

"Great, then I suggest we all eat and get some sleep. If Brom is fully healed, he'll be waking us up early in the morning, and we'll be wishing we went to bed earlier," Murtagh warned, coming out of the shadows.

The rest of the night was carried out in silence; each lost in their own thoughts. The quiet was broken only once when Brittany discovered that her rabbit still had some food left in his stomach, which somebody had forgotten to take out. So, she was running around gagging, and screaming, with Tamara chasing her, trying to calm her down. We will say that Brittany didn't have rabbit again for the rest of her life.

Whilst making up their beds, Tamara asked, "how did we know to use magic? Like, it took Eragon a long time to learn it, but we did it with ease."

"You know, I was wondering the same thing. I mean I didn't feel tired at all, and using magic is supposed to drain you."

"Another strange thing is I feel as if I've been here before. I feel as if I'm . . . "

"Home." Brittany finished for her.

She nodded, and continued to make up her bed.

"Well, for a dream, this sure is a realistic one. Goodnight Tamara."

"G'night Brittany."

One-by-one sleep took the campers. Eragon against Saphira, Murtagh with bow in hand, and Tamara and Brittany holding their eggs close.

Before they knew it, a loud hoarse voice rang out, "wake up! It's past noon, we've got to get moving!"

They opened their heavy lids, and saw Brom packing things up, walking as if he hadn't just suffered a mortal wound the night before.

Murtagh walked by them smirking, "I told you so."


	3. A Whole New Story

**A/N: Yeah, this is Tamara again. Psh, I am soo better than Brittany. Yeah, hope she reads this and goes, I love Tamara. She's the best person ever invented. You can tell I'm hyper. Oh yeah, disclaimer: don't own this part of my life.**

**A Whole New Story**

Brittany and Tamara were at a loss of what to do. After being hustled out of sleep, they had been ordered by Brom to mount behind himself and Murtagh. So, Brittany was riding behind Brom on Snowfire, clutching him around the waist a little harder than necessary, and Tamara was behind Murtagh on Tornac, trying to think of which question she wanted to ask first. She never had the chance.

They had been riding for about five minutes when Brom seemed to remember that Murtagh was new to the group. When he asked his name, Murtagh hesitated, obviously knowing that Brom would recognize his name. His hesitation gave Brom enough incentive to halt Snowfire in Tornac's path. He drew his sword, nearly clipping Brittany's foot, and he pointed it at Murtagh.

"Your name," He snarled. Brittany loosened her grip around Brom's waist considerably.

Murtagh raised his pale face defiantly, and said, "I'm Murtagh."

"I knew it!" Brom exclaimed, and moved to raise his sword, as though to cut of his head. Tamara and Brittany simultaneously dismounted.

Luckily for Murtagh, Eragon, seeing how dangerously close to becoming a headless horseman Murtagh was, quickly intervened. He urged Cadoc in between Tornac and Snowfire, so that he came in front of Brom's sword.

"What are you thinking?" He demanded. "This man saved our lives, and you're about to chop his head off!"

"Eragon," Brom snarled, breathing heavily, "this…_man, _is the son of Morzan."

That caught Eragon off guard, and he turned around slowly, in order to face Murtagh. "Is this true?"

Breathing heavily, Murtagh nodded. "A son does not choose his father," He rasped. "The only thing he ever gave me was this," He raised his shirt and exposed his back to Eragon. Tamara and Brittany moved to stand by Cadoc to get a look at whatever Murtagh was revealing. It was a jagged scar, which ran roughly from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"Ouch," Brittany muttered. Tamara nodded in agreement.

"How did he give you that?" Tamara asked.

"He threw his sword at me; during one of his drunken rages," He told her. He turned to Brom. "You never did a better deed than when you killed him."

Suddenly, Tamara was overcome with a bout of giggles, and had to turn herself away from the little pow-wow. Brittany glanced at her inquiringly.

"I'll let you live, on account of the fact that you _did _save us," Brom said, lowering his sword, "but I assure you, one false move, and I'll swipe that head of yours clean off your shoulders."

Murtagh nodded in understanding and put his shirt back on.

Brom turned to the girls. "Mount up." Tamara and Brittany mounted Tornac and Snowfire once again.

"What were you laughing about?" Brittany asked Tamara.

Tamara grinned, but after a swift glance at Brom, shook her head and said, "Later."

Tamara and Brittany got no further chance to talk as Brom decided that he was going to scout ahead, and he urged Snowfire forward. The horse bounded forward quickly and Brittany had to put all her energy into staying on the galloping horse.

Tamara was left to her own thoughts, since Murtagh wasn't very communicative. Something about his dark and brooking manner scared Tamara, and yet, she somehow found it incredibly endearing. She had so many questions for him, and she found the silence uncomfortable.

"So…this whole vampire thing…is it something you created for yourself, or is it hereditary?" Rather rude, perhaps, but she was _dying _to know.

"And what, pray tell, is a vampire?" Murtagh asked coldly.

"You've _got _to be kidding me!" Tamara exclaimed. "Every human in the whole bloody _universe _knows what a vampire is!"

"_I _don't," Murtagh replied.

"Vampires," Tamara struggled for words to explain, "Vampires are pale creatures with extraordinarily long canines, which they use to suck human blood. It's said their breath reeks of rotting flesh."

Murtagh shuddered. "That's almost as bad as the Ra'zac." 

Tamara frowned. "They're purely legendary. Life would be more interesting if they were real."

Murtagh chose not to answer. Instead, he asked, "What made me remind you of vampires?"

"Several things. First of all, you're dressed in all black. Black is like, Dracula's favorite color."

"Dracula?"

"Dracula," Tamara enunciated slowly, as though Murtagh was a small and uncomprehending child, "he's like, the king of the vampires. He's in every story about vampires."

"I see," Murtagh mused.

"As I was saying," Tamara moaned, upset at the interruption, "the whole, dressed in black thing. Also your pale complexion and dark hair. They contrast heavily. Lastly, you're shadowed, dark eyes." Tamara seemed pleased with her description.

"I'm sorry, what's your name again?" Murtagh asked.

"Tamara."

"Tamara. How can you tell so much about me when you're staring at my back?!" Murtagh asked.

"Oh, I won't be forgetting your face anytime soon. After all, you practically knocked the wind out of me last night," Tamara explained.

Murtagh was about to respond when Brom came galloping back, Brittany still clinging desperately to Brom's waist, a look of absolute terror on her face.

"What's up?" She asked Tamara once Brom had halted.

"Nothin'. Have a nice trip?" Tamara teased. Brittany groaned.

"I've found some suspicious looking tracks," Brom interrupted. "I think you guys should look at them." With that, Brom took off again, followed by Eragon and Murtagh.

They reached a patch of ground where there were several tracks. Murtagh dismounted to inspect the tracks more closely. Tamara, nervous about Tornac taking off, quickly slid up in the saddle and took hold of the reins.

"Urgals," Murtagh spat.

"I feared it was so," Brom replied. "We'll have to ride faster and farther today. Whether to catch up, or for safety, I don't know."

"What about the girls?" Murtagh asked.

"Hold on tight," Brom addressed Brittany. Brittany gulped. _Not more galloping! _She thought.

Murtagh mounted and Tamara hastily grabbed his waist. "Hang on," He told her before urging Tornac into a full-fledged gallop.

They rode well into the night in this order: Brom and Brittany on Snowfire, Eragon on Cadoc, Murtagh and Tamara on Tornac, and Saphira took to the skies.

By the time Brom allowed them to rest, Brittany and Tamara had gotten used to the rocking of the horses' haunches and the initial exhilaration had worn off. They stumbled off the horses gladly.

Whilst Murtagh and Brom went hunting, Eragon conversed with Saphira, and Tamara and Brittany made their beds. They collapsed on their blankets and were silent for several minutes, until Brittany said, "So, are you ever gonna tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Tamara asked, perplexed.

"What was so funny this morning," Brittany reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Tamara mused, light dawning in her eyes. "It's like this: a couple weeks ago, when you had gone to the vending machines, I started to flip through Eragon, and, well, remember the part where Angela randomly laughed when Eragon mentioned Brom?"

Brittany nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, the part I had flipped to made a reference to that part. I was curious, so I read on. The reason she had laughed was because of his fate. Apparently, he was doomed to fail at everything he tried, with the exception of one thing: killing Morzan."

"What did he fail at?" Brittany asked, giggling.

" I don't remember," Tamara said. She reached into her bag and pulled out Eragon. She flipped towards the back and then frowned. Keeping her thumb in place, she shut the book and stared hard at the cover. She opened the book to the same spot, and her frown deepened.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, sitting up. Tamara opened the book to the front and stared.

"What's wrong?" Brittany repeated.

Tamara motioned her over and showed her the chapter before Brom's death. She continued flipping until she got the end of the chapter. The next page, however, was completely blank, as was the rest of the book.

All Brittany found to say was, "Wow." They had no further chance to ponder this discovery, as Brom and Murtagh returned with a dead deer strung between them. Could this possibly be the same deer that Eragon had failed to kill in the Spine? Alagaësia will never know.

After this hurried supper, they settled down to sleep, and Brom decided to stand guard.

"So," Tamara hissed to Brittany in the dark, "What was it like, spending the day with Brom?"

"I'm not sure," Brittany answered. "He's a bit short at times, but I think that, within time, he'll warm up to me. What about you and Murtagh?" I saw you guys talking."

"There's something about him…" Tamara replied and then refused to say anymore.

The next morning it rained. And then it stormed. Even if Brom hadn't awoken them absurdly early, there was no way they could've slept anyway.

They rode long and hard that day, during the strengthening storm. Saphira was forced to abandon the air and walk beside Eragon; they spoke little, and when they halted for the night, even Tamara and Brittany were irritable. They were both wishing that this dream would end soon, because it depressed them to know that it wasn't real.

As they unpacked, the felt their eggs wiggle. Excited, they watched, entranced, as their eggs hatched.

They found themselves staring at two baby dragons. Brittany's was a rich plum color, and Tamara's was a striking pink.

When the touched the dragons tentatively, they both felt a searing pain: Brittany felt it on her ankle, and Tamara felt it on her right shoulder.

The pain was too real to ignore, and by that fact alone were both Tamara and Brittany convinced that this was no dream: they were really in the extraordinary universe of Eragon.

**A/N: So, that took me hours to type. This is so weird, reading this story again, because we started it around Christmas time, and finished it on Wednesday June 6. The next chapter is…A Fight With Brom. Yeah, I'm hardly in that chapter. Review!**


	4. A Fight With Brom

**Disclaimer: Don't own Eragon, Brom, Murtagh, or Saphira. Life sucks.** **Brittany's chapter!**

**Chapter 4: A Fight With Brom**

"Owie!" They chorused loudly, making a flock of bats fly from a tree.

Brom, sighing, left his post and stalked over. "What's going on?" he barked. "You screamed so loudly I'm sure anyone within two miles heard you!"

"Gosh Brom, don't be such a worry-wart," Brittany chided.

"Yeah, we're just in extreme electrical pain, that's all," Tamara huffed.

Squeaky noises and growls were heard behind them. Brom looked over their shoulders and saw two baby dragons. One had pink scales, and the other a dark purple.

A look of amazement and awe appeared on his scruffy and worn, but handsome face. "You're Dragon Riders," it was not a question.

"Apparently so," Brittany mumbled.

"Brittany, what's that on your ankle? When did you get a tattoo?" Tamara demanded to know, pointing at Brittany's ankle.

"Eh, what?" Well, would you look at that! I have a squiggly mark like Eragon and Brom . . . er, I mean Eragon!" Brittany fumbled.

Brom didn't fall for it, he looked at her sharply and asked, "how did you know I was a Rider?"

"I. . .uh . . . saw your hand while we were riding," Brittany lied.

"And we could pretty much deduce from your knowledge of dragons and battles, as well as having a Rider's sword, that you experienced these things firsthand," Tamara concluded.

"Excellent Holmes!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Elementary, my dear Watson," smiled Tamara. "And that is not a squiggly on your ankle, but an 'e'."

"No, it's a squiggly, and you have one on your shoulder."

Tamara fingered the mark, and turned back to Brittany, "yeah, but it's an 'e'."

"No, it's a squiggly," Brittany argued back.

"'E'!"

"Squiggly!"

"'E'!"

"Squiggly!"

"'E'!"

Brom, watching them with some amusement, put a hand on each's shoulder, and parted them. Smiling, he asked, "does it really matter?"

Looking at each other, and then back at him, they shouted, "yes!"

Brom rolled his eyes, "how you two were chosen as Riders is a mystery to me. But, seeing as I do have firsthand experience in these matters, I'll take it upon myself to teach you along with Eragon."

Tamara, taking on a business tone, asked, "and what do these classes include?"

"Sword fighting, flying, history, when to use magic, and _how _to use magic. Although I daresay you both have a sufficient handle on that," he smiled.

"And I will teach you archery," Murtagh broke in. He walked up to them, bow in hand, his head held up with pride.

"Very well, lessons start tomorrow. I suggest you get some sleep," Brom smirked, striding away.

"So, they hatched," Murtagh gestured to the dragons. "Do you know what you're going to call them?" They shook their heads. "Well, you best feed them. I'll bet their starving. Especially after not eating anything for a hundred years." He handed over some deer meat, and left them.

Tamara and Brittany knelt in front of their dragons, and gave them the food. They snatched it out of their hands, and shredded it violently into pieces which made the girls sigh in awe.

"I guess we should get some sleep. By the sound of it, Brom is going to work us to the bone tomorrow," Brittany yawned.

"Well, you don't have much to worry about, being a skilled fencer and all," Tamara said, laying down.

"Yeah, but it will be interesting fighting Brom. You rule in archery, I can only shoot things behind me, and that's with trying to aim straight ahead of me."

"Well, maybe if you joined me in archery lessons, instead of signing up in Renaissance Fairs, you'd be better off."

"Whatever, time will tell." The girls fell asleep, stroking their dragons which curled up in their arms.

When morning came, they both had different wake-up calls. Murtagh crept up to Tamara, and whispered in her ear to wake up. After breakfast they moved off into the forest to commence archery practice.

Brittany, on the other hand, didn't have such a gentle waking. A stick landed heavily on the ground next to Brittany's head. Sitting bolt straight up, and blinking furiously, she tried to discern the blobs before her.

"Time for sword play," Brom said, twirling his own stick through his fingers.

"No breakfast?" Brittany yawned.

Brom gave her some food, which she ate quickly, Brom watching and waiting.

"Yum, you're a good cook you know," she complimented.

"I have had to cook for myself many years now. I can only hope that my cooking has improved during that time," Brom joked.

Brittany laughed, "there! See, you're not a hard, tough man. You have a soft spot somewhere."

"Hmm . . . we'll see, now grab your stick," he ordered, walking off.

She joined him, and they prepared to fight. Eragon and Saphira walked over and watched. "Don't go easy on me just 'cause I'm a girl," Brittany warned.

"I wasn't planning to," Brom smirked.

She waited as he made the first move, a quick jab to the left. She easily blocked it;he was testing her defense. He then swung to her right, which she sidestepped, and swung her stick to his left shoulder. He bent backwards and the stick cut through air, soaring above his chest. He tried to swipe at her legs, but she jumped and brought her stick down to strike him square in the chest. He parried, and they locked sticks.

"You're better than I expected," he panted. Sweat was dripping down his face, but he was giving up.

"Really? You're easier than I imagined." Their faces were inches apart. His scent filled her senses, a manly smell mixed with the forest, and adventure, it was intoxicating her. _'Keep it together Brittany! Now's not the time to swoon because a man smells really good!'_ she mentally scolded herself.

"Perhaps I underestimated you," he admitted.

"I think that is quite possible," she pushed against him, and freed her stick. She swiped at his head, he ducked, and started attacking her. Brittany parried every blow, but they were devastating blows.

Eragon watched the scene with the mouth open, how could Brom be losing to a woman? He was frustratingly good, and unbeatable, at least to Eragon he was.

They were both panting now, and had let a few attacks hit them. Brittany felt that Brom was starting to tire out, and used that to her advantage. She was tiring as well however, and before she knew it, Brom had hit her stick out of her hand, a triumphant smile on his face. "We're not done yet," she lunged for her stick, falling on the ground in the process. He charged after her, and she tripped him, causing his own stick to fly off.

Grabbing her own weapon, she rolled over onto Brom and straddled him, holding her stick to his neck.

He looked astonished, amused, and bewildered. "Very good," was all he said.

He stared into her deep blue eyes, which were very bright now with all the excitement. She looked into his dark, grey eyes, they seemed to go on forever, a world of loss and sorrow.

"Ahem," Tamara broke the silence. She and Murtagh were smirking at them. "And you were practicing _what _exactly?"

Brittany quickly analyzed the position she was in, and blushed. She rolled off of Brom, and stood.

"I. . .uh . . . well, I beat him!" she stuttered.

Brom, recovered announced, "we shall stop in Dras-Leona for supplies before we reach the Varden. Also, I need a drink."

"Don't we all?" Brittany muttered.

"Pack up everyone, we leave soon," Brom ordered.

Tamara and Brittany fed their dragons, and made spots for them to ride in their sleeping bags.

"So, how was your lesson with Murtagh?" Brittany asked.

Tamara slightly blushed, "very well. I split his arrow from fifty feet."

"Is that _all _that happened?" Brittany drawled.

"Erm . . . yeah, that's pretty much it. That wasn't the case with you and Brom though."

"Hey! Nothing happened, I just merely tripped him and so won the battle."

"Yeah, and straddled him while looking into his soft, and dreamy eyes," Tamara faked a lovesick sigh.

"Well, he didn't exactly push me off of him, did he? Maybe he felt something too," Brittany broke off, looking over at Brom who was tying up things to the saddle.

"Yeah, like you crushing his family jewels," Tamara laughed.

"Shut up!" Brittany chuckled, throwing her pillow at Tamara.

Their mirth abruptly ended however, when Murtagh ran up to them and said breathlessly, "hurry! Urgals are coming this way. They'll be upon us soon!"

Tamara and Brittany exchanged swift, panicked glances, and raced off to the horses, the sound of an Urgal horn blaring behind them.


	5. Urgal Attack and A Roll in the Hay

**Disclaimer: Eragon is not ours. Tamara's chapter!**

**Chapter 5: Urgal Attack and A Roll in The Hay**

Eragon mounted Saphira, Brittany mounted Snowfire behind Brom, and Tamara mounted Tornac behind Murtagh. If one good thing came of this ride, it was that neither Brittany nor Tamara fell off in the mad dash.

They left all hope of secrecy behind as the horses hooves pounded the trail. Tamara glanced behind her and saw to her horror, that the Urgals were a league away. She related this news to Murtagh, who spurred Tornac forward and repeated the news to Brom.

"We have to slow them down!" Brittany exclaimed, panicking.

"Tamara and I will take care of that," Murtagh said.

"Okay!" Tamara said, before balancing, "wait, _what_?!"

Eragon landed with a forceful _whoosh, _and said, "we stick together."

Tamara was now in a very foul mood, and said sharply, "okay, one, how the _hell _did you what we were talking about, and two, who died and appointed you leader?" Eragon had no answer to that.

"_Now! _Tamara!" Murtagh called, handing Tamara his bow gently in her hands. He gave her three arrows. Tamara docked all three. Murtagh placed his hands around her waist. With his head close to her ear, he whispered, "just do what you did earlier."

"What? Split your arrow?" Tamara asked, turning her head. Murtagh groaned.

"Could you guys _stop _staring dreamily into each other's eyes, and _do _something?!" Brittany cried. Her voice pulled Tamara and Murtagh out of their stupor.

Tamara raised the really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, _really,_ long bow and drew the string. A memory popped into her head of the moment in the book when Eragon and Brom were in Yazuac. "Brisinger!" She released the arrows and ten Urgals exploded in a flash of pink fire. Unfortunately, there were more than ten Urgals.

Murtagh gulped, "shall we?"

"Most definitely," Tamara replied, they ran towards Tornac. Brittany and Brom were galloping ahead of them. Murtagh mounted and pulled Tamara up in front of him.

Tornac took off. The Urgals were gaining on them. "Can't your horsie go any faster?" Tamara asked in panic.

"How many Urgals are there?" Murtagh asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Tamara cried.

"I've got an idea," Murtagh said.

"What?" Tamara asked, dreading the answer.

Murtagh told her. Tamara groaned but said reluctantly, "I'll do it."

Cautiously she stood on the saddle, conscious of Murtagh's steadying hand on her leg. As they passed into thick woods, Tamara raised her hands, grabbed an overhanging branch and jumped. Her landing on the branch, which would have left her at the mercy of the Urgals, was now worthy of a gold medal at the Olympics.

She took Murtagh's bow and docked an arrow. She let it fly, and watched it as it embedded itself within the neck of an Urgal. She repeated the process until the Urgals were out of range.

Tamara jumped off of the tree, singing under her breath, '_tie a yellow ribbon round the ole oak tree.' _She ran with inhuman speed until the Urgals were in range. Then she stopped, aimed, and shouted, "Brisinger!" The remainder of the Urgals exploded.

"Oh man! I'm good!" She cried. Her euphoria was short-lived however, as she was tackled from behind. An Urgal had survived her first bout of fire. Tamara twisted around and swiftly delivered a 'below the belt' kick. The Urgal doubled over and Tamara got up and ran towards the nearest dead Urgal intending to steal his sword. She never got the chance. The Urgal recovered sooner than she had hoped, and he tackled her once again. Before he could do more then raise his sword, the Urgal's head went flying.

Tamara looked up and met Murtagh's eyes. He offered her his hand, and helped her up.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. Tamara nodded.

"That was so scary," she whispered, staring at the dead Urgal's body. There was a sudden pounding of hooves and Murtagh instinctively threw Tamara behind him, only to relax his posture when he realized that it was only Brom and Brittany.

"That . . . was . . . so COOL!" Brittany yelled.

"You need quicker reflexes if you wish to survive as a Dragon Rider," Brom criticized.

Tamara's only response to that was a swift punch to the jaw. "Quick enough for you?" she sneered.

"We will camp here," Brom declared, once he had recovered some.

"With the dead Urgals?" Brittany asked, disgusted.

"They don't add much to the decor," Tamara agreed.

"At least we'll have fresh meat for dinner," Murtagh grinned.

"EW!" Tamara and Brittany cried.

Later that evening, Brittany and Brom were both asleep, and Murtagh had taken his post. Tamara couldn't sleep, she got up and wandered towards the nearest Urgal. She didn't know how long she had stood when a voice asked, "what's wrong?" Tamara immediately recognized Murtagh's deep voice.

"It's just . . . I did this. The largest thing I've ever killed was a mosquito. I had fantasized about it several times, but to actually _do it_ . . . I just didn't think it would feel this way," Tamara said softly. Murtagh touched her arm, and turned her around.

"You did what you had to survive. Nobody can blame you for that," he whispered.

"That doesn't make it any better," Tamara snapped. It was then that Tamara realized just _how _close she was to Murtagh. A tear slid down her cheek, and Murtagh wiped it away with his thumb.

Tamara stared into Murtagh's eyes. It was never clear who moved first, but one thing was sure: slowly Tamara and Murtagh's lips met. Murtagh's hands wrapped around Tamara's waist, and she fell into the embrace, kissing Murtagh with more passion and vigor than before.

Suddenly, Tamara's eyes snapped open. She tore herself free from the kiss.

"What's wrong?" Murtagh asked her gently.

"I can't do this," she said tearfully, and stumbled back to her blankets. She threw herself upon them, and cried herself to sleep.

Brom was, naturally, the first one to awaken, and he demanded that they got up at once. He also ordered Eragon to ride Saphira.

Eragon frowned, "you know, I was thinking, if you want, one of you girls can ride Cadoc."

"I will," Tamra said instantly, surprising Brittany. Brittany couldn't help but notice a look of disappointment on Murtagh's face.

Tamara picked up her dragon, and said, "you know what? You need a name. How about Nalia?" The dragon cooed its approval. "Nalia it is!" Tamara smiled, and mounted Cadoc.

Brittany was behind Brom, as usual. "How old are you?" she asked for lack of anything else better to say.

Brom snorted at her openness, "Why don't you guess."

"Um . . . forty . . . six?" Brittany guessed.

Brom roared with laughter.

"Forty-seven?"

"Um, no," Brom chuckled.

"I give up," Brittany moaned, after some thought.

That night, they halted. As Tamara and Brittany unrolled their blankets, Brittany asked, "so why are you giving Murtagh the cold shoulder?"

"Excuse me?" Tamara said, defensively.

"Murtagh. You've been ignoring him all day," Brittany clarified.

"I'm not giving anyone the cold shoulder," Tamara said, then she rolled over and preceded to give Brittany the cold shoulder.

Once again, Tamara was sleepless, so once again, she got up and went to Murtagh, who was, once again, keeping watch.

"Hey," she said, standing next to him, and crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

"Hey," he said in reply, looking at her uncomfortably. They were silent for a while, and the silence turned awkward.

"So, couldn't sleep?" Murtagh asked to in order to relieve the tension.

Tamara shook her head, her brown hair flapping in front of her eyes. She tucked it behind her pointed ear.

"Listen," Murtagh began, "about last night . . . "

"I'm sorry about that," Tamara cut him off. "I-"she froze as her dragon came up to her.

"Did you name it yet?" Murtagh asked.

"Yes I did. Her name is Nalia," Tamara replied.

"Nalia," Murtagh mused, "I like it."

Another awkward silence. "So. . . . "Murtagh began.

"I am really sorry about last night," Tamara interrupted again. "It's just that, I've never felt this way about anyone before, and I'm confused."

"What's there to be confused about?" Murtagh asked gently.

"We've known each other for _four _days Murtagh!" Tamara exclaimed in exasperation. "And I'm confused about this whole being a Dragon Rider thing, and I don't know _why _Brittany and I are even here! At first I thought this was just an insane dream, but I know now that _that's_ not true. So, I thought maybe we were brought here to save Brom's life, but if that's the case, why are we still here?" Tamara's tone had steadily gotten more agitated, and by the end of her spiel she was near hysteria. Murtagh took her hands, and sat her down on the most random log in the world.

"I may be young, but I've lived long enough to know that sometimes, most of the times actually, these things don't make sense. We just have to wait and see what happens. Perhaps, after we stop in Dras-Leona and get to the Varden, someone can help us," Murtagh tried reassuring her.

"The thing is, I can't even remember my life. My life before this, that is. I mean, I can remember the pop culture and everything, but who I was is gone. I don't think Brittany can either, though she seems to be adapting well," Tamara snorted.

"I want to help you Tamara," Murtagh said.

Tamara was silent.

"Not the way you're thinking," Murtagh said quickly.

"Of _course _not," Tamara said, smiling. Then she whispered in earnest, "I want you to help me."

Murtagh smiled and pulled her into his arms. Tamara fell into the embrace.

"Ahem," a voice said. Tamara twisted in Murtagh's arms, and saw Brittany standing there with a knowing smirk on her face. Tamara gave her the middle the finger before turning back to Murtagh.


	6. Brittany and Brom

**Disclaimer: We still don't own Eragon. Brittany's chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Brittany and Brom**

Sighing, and feeling lonely, Brittany left the two lovebirds to themselves. Picking up her dragon, she let it wrap itself around her neck and lay on her shoulder. "Well, if it doesn't work out with Brom, I'll always have you, eh buddy?" The dragon nipped her finger playfully, and nuzzled against her cheek.

"Do you have a name for it?" a deep voice, softly asked.

Brittany turned and saw Brom leaning against a tree, smoking his pipe.

"No, I decided to wait until it grew up, then it could decide on a name."

"He looks strong for one so young, as well as his master," he came closer, and looked at the dragon fondly.

"You know its gender?"

"I've been around dragons long enough to tell," he murmured.

"You never did tell me how old you were," Brittany pointed out.

Brom smiled, a light in his eyes, "you never guessed correctly."

"Well, a hint would be nice."

"Above sixty," Brom whispered into her ear.

"No way! Hmm . . . how about seventy-five?"

"No."

"Eighty-five?"

"Nope."

"Ninety-five?"

"Not even that."

"You can't be over a hundred!" She exclaimed.

He nodded, and stood proudly.

"Dang, you look good," she complimented, still in disbelief.

"Being a Rider, my life was extended." His face turned grim, and a look of loneliness and despair was in his eyes. "I wish now that I had died long ago."

"Don't say that," Brittany took his rough hand in hers. "If you weren't here, I'd be stuck with two angsty lovers and a pansy."

"It's strange," he whispered hoarsely.

"What is?" she asked, stroking his hand comfortingly.

"That ever since I first saw you, that night, with you bending over me saving my life, I haven't been able to think of anyone else. All the grim happenings in my life become translucent, and there's a promise of a new life filled with happiness. Yet, this only occurs when you touch me, as you do now."

"Past?" Brittany thought for a moment. She tried to remember what had happened before she came here. Knowing that she wasn't from here, she tried to remember where, but to no avail. "Brom, do you know where I came from?"

He shook his head, "no, you never told me. I assumed you were from where all the other elves are."

"No, I'm not. Neither is Tamara, we're from somewhere else . . . I just can't . . . I don't know where!"

"This could be a problem," Brom stated seriously, taking his hand back.

"Tamara and I could be stuck here, forever." Although living with Brom forever didn't sound too bleak to Brittany.

"Is that bad?" Brom asked, smiling.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Who the company is," she flirted, deciding to take the first step.

Brom fumbled, looking down. "Brittany . . . I can't . . . you don't understand."

"Shh, if you want to take it slow, that's fine with me," Brittany refused to give up.

Brom sighed, and looked back at her. "Alright, slow. I like you Brittany, a lot. I feel something when you're near me, like you are now, my old carefree self perhaps. I don't want that to go away, but . . . I don't want something bad to happen to you."

She moved closer to him, and stroked his stubbled and weathered face. "If you're beside me, I don't think I have anything to fear."

He grimaced in reply.

Suddenly a stick snapped, and the form of Eragon appeared before them. "Sorry, hope I'm not interrupting anything," he winced.

Brom smirked, "actually you were, but don't worry, you didn't miss anything."

Brittany gaped at him, and removed her hand from his face. He took it, and sighed, "well my dear, I think we should turn in. You should too," he said to Eragon who was blushing furiously.

"Wait, Brom I was going to talk to you," Eragon began, taking a step closer.

"What?"

"I had a dream, about _her,_" he said sheepishly, looking at Brittany.

"Arya?"

"Yes, she told me she was in Dras-Leona. While we were ambushing Gil'ead she was able to escape and travel there."

"Why did you ambush Gil'ead?" Brittany asked.

"Eragon had a vision of the princess Arya being held captive there. So, being the headstrong and hormonal boy that he is, he decided to save her. He did find her, but was unable to rescue her as Durza the Shade had discovered him. After a quick and one-sided battle, Durza was about to kill him, when I sacrificed myself for him. Then all Hell broke loose, Murtagh joined us, Saphira made the roof cave in, and they carried me to where you found us. Arya was freed, but was forced to go her separate way. That's all I know, until I woke to find the deepest blue eyes looking down at me in concern," Brom ended, looking adoringly at Brittany.

"So, we must find her when we go to Dras-Leona," Eragon said eagerly.

"Of course boy, we're not going to just let her face these perils alone. Now, everyone off to bed," he concluded, dragging/leading Brittany by the hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked, quickening her step to walk beside him.

"To bed," he stated simply.

Brittany looked up at him in shock, she muttered, "well obviously our definitions of 'going slow' are different."

He took her to where her sleeping bag was, picked up her stuff in one hand, and continued on his way, with her in tow.

They stopped when they reached his sleeping quarters. Brom placed her things on the ground, and made her bed next to his. "There," he said, admiring his work. "Now we can sleep next to each other. Is this is okay with you?" he asked, suddenly very worried and shy.

"A-heh," Brittany replied, feeling a little awkward sleeping next to a man who had sort of admitted his feelings for her after only knowing her for a couple of days.

He gave a quick nod, satisfied, and crawled onto his bed. He laid his head against a bundle of blankets, and offered a quick, "goodnight," before closing his eyes and instantly falling asleep.

Brittany snorted in disbelief, no way did all this just happen. She looked up at her dragon which had jumped off her arm, and was now sniffing the sleeping form of Brom. "Well, whaddya think? Should we sleep next to him? Are you okay with me being with him?"

In reply the dragon curled up on her bed, and looked at her expectantly.

"I'll take that as a yes," she sighed.

She crawled into her sleeping bag, and stifled a laugh when she heard Brom snore quietly.

Laying down her head, she studied him. When he was sleeping, he looked much younger. The worry lines disappeared, and a peaceful almost happy look was on his tanned face.

Smiling, she wrapped one arm around him, a thrill running through her due to being finally able to hold him close, and fell asleep.

The next morning, Brittany woke up to her dragon pushing against her hand. "Hungry, buddy?" she whispered.

She sighed and looked at Brom. He was still sleeping, and had one arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

Blinking at how much sun there was, she suddenly gasped and sat bolt-straight up.

This caused Brom to groan and stir, "what time is it?" he slurred.

"Like, really late! What happened to our human alarm clock?"

His eyes opened instantly, and he sat up too. Looking at the sun he announced that it was 2:00 in the afternoon.

"How did you not wake up?" she asked, as they began to pack things.

"Well, I'd rather not say, it's too personal, and foolish."

"Come on, you can tell me anything," she pressed.

He looked at her seriously, and took her hand in his. "I have . . . nightmares, from my past that haunt me in my sleep. These nightmares usually cause me to wake up early in the morning. However, last night I could feel you next to me as I slept. I felt comforted, and protected. My nightmares didn't visit me last night, and so I got a full night's sleep. Something I haven't done in years, a lot of good that did though," he began to grumble.

Brittany patted his hand, glad that he opened up to her. He smiled sadly at her, and continued to pack. "I'll wake the others," Brittany skipped off, and roused everyone else, who were feeling very alert and well-rested.

"Wow did we sleep-in? Hmm . . . I wonder why the wake up call was so late today," Tamara looked at Brittany suspiciously.

Brittany whistled innocently, and continued packing.

"So, you're sleeping with him now?" Tamara asked.

"No, _next _to him, not _with_ him. We're taking it slow, sort of. Anyway, I'm worried about him. There's something troubling him, but he's trying so hard not to show it. I want to know what it is, but he cleverly avoids the conversation. Ah well, I've got plenty of time to get it out of him," she shrugged.

"So, I guess we both have the men of our dreams, right?" Tamara asked, tying the final cord up on the saddle.

"I think so, I hope so," Brittany added.

"That makes two of us," Tamara said, watching Murtagh walk by with a small smile on her face.

"Come on ladies, time to mount up," Murtagh announced, helping Tamara up.

Brom was already on Snowfire, he reached a hand down, and pulled Brittany up behind him. "You better ride Cadoc today, Eragon. We should be close to Dras-Leona now," Brom said.

Eragon mounted Cadoc, and they were off, Saphira flying high above them.


	7. Dras Leona

**Disclaimer: Eragon doesn't belong to us. Tamara's chapter!**

**Chapter 7: Dras-Leona **

"Move over," Tamara snarled to Murtagh.

Murtagh turned around, bewildered. "How do you expect me to do that?"

Tamara responded by swinging her left leg over Murtagh's head, and effortlessly swung herself to Cadoc.

"Hello, how are you today?" she asked in response to Eragon's astonished stare.

"F-fine," Eragon stuttered. Tamara then effortlessly swung back over to Tornac, except she was now in front of Murtagh.

"Now was that so hard?" Tamara asked.

"What was the point of that?" Murtagh asked.

"You're slow," Tamara said, urging Tornac to a canter, catching up with Brom and Brittany.

"What are you doing up here?" Brittany asked, surprised.

"Love you too," Tamara said sarcastically. "I came to complain."

"We don't have time for this," Brom said sharply.

"Really?" Tamara said skeptically. "I understand. We're just galloping along at a tremendous clip here, aren't we?" Brittany snorted, and Brom glared. "Anyways, I came to talk to Brittany, not you."

"What do you want to talk about?" Brittany asked.

"I have a hole in my jeans," Tamara complained.

"All that commotion for _that_?" Murtagh asked.

"It's important to me," Tamara said simply.

"The Varden will be giving you both new garments when we arrive," Brom told them.

"Once again, I'm not speaking to you," Tamara snapped. "Anyways, what hope is there that we'll ever _get_ to the Varden? Or, at least, get to the Varden before the world ends, what with all these bloody detours and all."

"Stop complaining," Brom ordered.

Tamara swung off of Tornac, and Murtagh pulled her back on behind him.

They (Tamara and Murtagh that is) had been riding silently for a while when Murtagh finally asked, "where are we going with this?"

"I thought we agreed to take it slow," Tamara said, suspicion creeping into her voice.

"How slow is slow?" Murtagh asked. "What's the _point_ of going slow?"

"The point?" Tamara repeated. "The point is that I barely know you! We haven't known each other that long. I've never done the whole get to know one another whilst falling in love thing. All the guys I've dated have been friends first."

"Look at Brittany and Brom. They don't know each other that well either!" Murtagh said.

Tamara scowled. She didn't know how she knew it, but she knew that one thing she always hated was when people compared her to her friends. "I'm not Brittany," she ended the conversation.

* * *

Later that night, Brittany and Brom were sleeping peacefully. Brittany was rudely awakened by a hand covering her mouth. She struggled at first, but when she saw it was only Tamara, and not the Blair Witch coming to eat her (as she's originally thought) she calmed down and followed Tamara.

"What was with the whole covering of the mouth thing?" Brittany asked.

"I didn't want you to flip out and wake the old man," Tamara replied.

"Hey! He's not that old!" Brittany replied defensively.

"He's over a hundred, Brittany," Tamara replied flatly.

"What are you doing up?" Brittany asked, changing the subject.

"I couldn't sleep," Tamara admitted.

"So. . . . you woke me up? Why not Murtagh?" Brittany replied.

Tamara didn't answer.

"What's up with you and Murtagh now?"

"Well, he has a really long, huge . . . " Tamara searched for the proper word, while Brittany stuffed her fist into her mouth to stifle her laughter. ". . .bow."

"Oh," Brittany sobered.

"Pervert," Tamara rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious though," Brittany said.

"We're taking things slow, unlike you and Brom," Tamara said.

"We're taking it slow!" Brittany argued.

Tamara raised her eyebrows at her.

". . . for five minutes," she admitted sheepishly. She cleared her throat, "how slow is slow?"

"We're friends with benefits," Tamara answered.

"Does he _enjoy _being friends with benefits?"

Tamara shrugged, "probably not."

"Uh-huh," Brittany grunted, raising her eyebrows. "I personally believe you're meant for each other," Brittany smiled.

"I know," Tamara shrugged.

"You . . . know?" Brittany asked, wondering if Tamara had been at their spiced rum again. "Then why are you torturing him?"

"I really don't know," Tamara mused.

"Go tell him how you feel!" Brittany urged.

"He knows, Brittany," Tamara shrugged.

Brittany could do nothing but sputter indignantly for a while. Finally, she managed, "you are hopeless," and then she went back to Brom and bed, leaving Tamara laughing hysterically on the ground.

* * *

"Finally!" Tamara exclaimed as they reached the gates of Dras-Leona the following morning.

"We can't stay long," Brom said. "We have to find Arya and get some food. Eragon and I can't enter Dras-Leona again. Murtagh might be recognized too. You girls will have to go," Brom informed regretfully.

"Sounds fun," Brittany chirped.

"Listen," Brom said, "_don't _use your real names, and don't go anywhere you shouldn't be. Just find Arya, get some food, and get out."

"You shouldn't go unarmed, but you shouldn't be armed to conspicuously either," Murtagh added.

"Here," Eragon handed each girl a hunting knife.

"Where has this been?" Brittany asked.

"Probably up a rabbits' gut," Tamara muttered so only Brittany could hear.

Brittany paled, and whispered as if in a trance, "rabbits." Both girls hid the knives up their sleeves.

"Take our horses," Murtagh said, leading Snowfire and Tornac forward. He helped Tamara into the saddle, and Brom helped Brittany.

"Be careful," he whispered, taking her hand briefly. Murtagh eyed them jealously. Tamara bent down and kissed him on the cheek, making him grin.

"Let's go," Brittany said. They urged their horses forward, and soon they had left Eragon, Brom, and Murtagh, (and Saphira, and Nalia, and Brittany's dragon, and Cadoc), behind.

When they reached the gates, Tamara dismounted. "Can we get through?"

"What's your business?" the guard asked rudely.

"We're getting supplies for our master. We're maids," Tamara added in response to the guards inquiring glance.

"Your names?" the guard asked.

"I'm Kate, and this is Mercedes," Tamara indicated her and Brittany.

"Go on through," the guard growled.

Normally, Tamara would have curtsied to complete the act, but her lack of skirt forbade this. Instead, she mounted Tornac again, and 'Kate' and 'Mercedes' rode through.

"Mercedes?" Brittany whispered. Tamara laughed.

As they rode through the streets of Dras-Leona, Brittany asked, "what does Arya look like?"

"I know she's an elf. There can't be that many elves here," Tamara replied.

"She's probably like, uber-beautiful," Brittany added.

"Yes," Tamara agreed. "We need supplies as well though." The two girls rode toward where the butchers shop was. After buying some dried meats, the girls bought dried fruits and vegetables, refilled the wineskin, and then spent hours of searching for Arya.

They were just riding through the streets when Tamara saw a beautiful woman. "Uber-beautiful, Brittany," she muttered.

Brittany gasped, "what do we do?"

"We have to see her ears," Tamara muttered. "I have an idea."

Tamara pulled her water bottle out of her saddle bags and dismounted. She opened it and confidently walked to the woman. Faking a trip, she spilled half the water bottle.

"I am _SO _sorry," she exclaimed as the woman's head jerked back in surprise. Her black hair flew back. As Tamara scrambled with an unfelt apology, she glanced at Brittany who nodded excitedly.

As the elf stated how it was okay, she turned to go; Tamara grabbed her arm tightly. The elf glared at her with emerald eyes.

"Arya?" she asked. The look of the elf's face was enough for her. "You have to come with us!"

"Why should I do that?" Arya challenged.

"We're with Eragon and Brom," Brittany told her, riding over.

Arya's profound surprise registered on her face. "How can you prove this?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, we can't," Tamara replied. "You'll just have to come with us. We can prove it to you. I know it's asking a lot."

"Alright," Arya agreed, "but be warned; I'm armed and dangerous."

"How cliched," Brittany muttered. Tamara laughed.

They rode out of Dras-Leona without accident. Well, Arya walked, but that's not the point. The point is that when they were halfway to the place their 'friends' were waiting, Arya collapsed.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked quickly.

"You two better pray to whatever God you believe in. I'm about to tell you restricted information."

"Actually, I'm an Atheist," Tamara muttered, dismounting. Arya paid her no attention.

"When I was captured, Durza poisoned me. The only two places where the cure exists apart from Gil'ead is with my people in Du Weldenvarden, and with the Varden. My people are too far," Arya gasped.

"We'll take you to Brom," Brittany said. They helped Arya onto Snowfire's saddle, then mounted. They galloped towards the hiding spot. Brom and Murtagh both jumped to their feet. They took Arya off of Snowfire.

"What happened?" Eragon asked, a panicked look on his face.

"She said she was poisoned," Brittany said to Brom, because Eragon wasn't important enough.

"She has to be taken to the Varden," Tamara added.

"Let's go," Brom strapped Arya to Saphira, then mounted Snowfire. Tamara slid back and Murtagh mounted in front of her.

"Glad you're okay," he smiled at her.

"Um, thanks," Tamara replied.

And so with Arya in tow, they raced off for the Varden.


	8. Sand Castles!

**Disclaimer: Eragon doesn't belong to us. Brittany's chapter, and beware, crazy and pointless arguments are included within this chapter! The writer of the chapter was unusually giddy since exams ended, and was under the influence of being hyper. Just a warning from the writer of this chapter!**

**Chapter 8: Sand-castles!**

"So, why couldn't you join us in Dras-Leona?" Tamara asked, when they had rode for a full two hours without talking.

"Eragon and I had to look up some information on the selling of seithr oil. While we were there, Eragon, or Evan as he was known there, caused an uproar. So we were forced to leave with our lives at stake," Brom growled.

Brittany started snickering, "what was your name?"

"Neal," he replied flatly.

Brittany and Tamara burst out laughing, nearly falling off their horses.

"What's so funny? They're perfect, non-suspicious names," Brom defended himself.

"Whatever you say, Brom dear," Brittany sighed, laying her head against his back.

Murtagh saw Brom smile happily, but it quickly turned into an uneasy frown.

That night everyone sat around the fire, happy and content. Brittany, feeling giddy and in the mood for a drink, took from their supplies a few bottles of beer, which they had bought large amounts of.

"Time to play drinking games!" Brittany shouted, passing out the alcohol.

Tamara leapt up, "what should we play?"

Brittany glanced at Brom, and said dramatically, "spin the bottle."

(Dun, dun, duuuun).

"Who's playing? Murtagh is!" Tamara quickly said before he could protest.

"I'm game," Brom declared, moving over to the circle.

"I'll play too," Eragon scooted over.

"Don't forget me," Arya came to join them.

"Are you feeling well enough?" Murtagh asked.

"Well enough for this," she replied, sitting next to Eragon. The two baby dragons as well as Saphira joined them as well.

"What is the object of this game?" Brom asked.

"You spin the bottle, and whoever it stops on, you kiss," Tamara explained.

"Er, does cheek count?" Eragon asked uneasily.

"No! It must be on the lips, that will make the game much more interesting," Brittany smirked.

"So, who goes first?" Arya asked.

"Age before beauty," Brittany handed the bottle to Brom.

"But she's older than me!" Brom protested.

"Yeah, but she's uber-beautiful, therefore you go first," Tamara grinned.

Brom scowled, but took the bottle nonetheless. Everyone waited in suspense as the bottle slowed, and stopped pointing at . . . Eragon.

"Ulm . . . does he have to kiss me?" Eragon asked uneasily.

"Mmmhmm," Tamara nodded. Brittany and Tamara leaned in apprehension, waiting for some male-on-male action.

Brom, wincing and muttering about females and their evil ways, slowly made his way over to Eragon. He put his hands on Eragon's face, and moved it upwards to his. "This expression of feeling is not how I feel about you," Brom whispered.

"Er . . . " Eragon replied.

Brom quickly ducked his head, and placed his lips on Eragon's. After a quick peck, he pulled away and retreated to his seat, taking a huge swig of beer.

"Well-done Brom," Brittany said happily.

He rolled his eyes at her, and took another swig of beer.

"Arya, you next," Tamara said, handing the empty bottle to her. Arya took the bottle and spun it without fear. It landed on Brittany who smiled wickedly.

"Maybe it's just me, but I think the Slash Gods are on the loose," Tamara murmured.

"Apparently!" Murtagh exclaimed.

Arya smirked, and tipped Brittany's head upward. She slammed her lips on Brittany's, and made the kiss deep and fiery. Arya pulled back, gasping for air.

"Dang," was all Brittany said.

Brom, looking slightly frightened, and turned-on, watched Brittany as she regained composure.

"Alright, my turn!" Brittany spun the bottle, and snorted when it landed on Tamara.

Smirking, Tamara said, "let's show these kids how it's done." Brittany leapt on her, making her fall backwards. Tamara rolled, and straddled Brittany. They clashed lips and rolled in the sand, laughing and showing off their kissing skills.

Eventually they parted, and Tamara slurred, "that was hot."

It was Murtagh next. It landed on Saphira, who growled.

He stood up and walked confidently over to her. He placed a quick kiss on her snout, and sat back down.

Tamara spun next. It landed on Brom, who looked at her questioningly. She smiled at Brittany, who glared at her.

She seductively approached Brom, who let her advance on him. She stoked his hair and face, and lowered herself. She moved placed her face in front of his, and lingered, her lips inches from his own.

Softly, and delicately, she placed her lips on his. Teasing and playing, she deepened the kiss, and made it more passionate.

Well, Brittany was going to stand for that, even though it was all part of the game. She stomped over to Murtagh, pulled him up, and kissed him ferociously. Eragon and the others watched, mouth agape at the sight before them.

The kissing feud ended when both of the men pushed the girls away from them; shocked and breathless. Tamara and Brittany spun on each other.

"You whore! Why did you have to go and advance on my man like that?" Brittany yelled, pushing Tamara.

"I'm a whore? Look at you! I was merely playing the game, you're the one who started making out with my guy!" Tamara retorted, pushing Brittany back.

"Now ladies," Brom interrupted.

"Shut up!" they spat, he instantly quieted down.

"Let's settle this!" Brittany declared.

"Best castle wins?"

"You betcha!"

The girls then looked at each other threateningly, and dropped to their knees. They began digging furiously, throwing sand whichever way. Just as the fire was dying down, they sat back, admiring their work.

Both had made beautiful and lifelike sand castles. Empty bottles of liquor laid here and there after being used to make the sand wet.

"Mine is better!" Tamara claimed.

"No, it's not. Yours doesn't have a moat! All of your people are going to be killed by invaders!" Brittany argued.

"Well yours doesn't have windows! People need fresh air Brittany, way to go, you're suffocating them!"

They muttered to themselves, glaring evilly at one another. Brom and Murtagh came up behind them.

"I like Brittany's," Brom said, smiling at her.

"Awe, you're just saying that," she crooned.

"So?"

"Right, well, thanks sweety," Brittany grinned.

"Murtagh, whose do you like?" Tamara asked.

"Yours, of course," he scoffed.

"Ha! It's a tie!" Tamara announced.

"You're only saying that because you like her," Brom growled at Murtagh.

"So are you!" he argued back.

"Am not, I find it an exceptionably well-made castle," Brom said defensively.

"Tamara's is better."

"No, Brittany's."

"Tamara's."

"Brittany's."

"Tamara's!"

"Brittany's!"

"Graaahh!" Murtagh charged into Brom, who fell on the sand, rolling away so Murtagh couldn't hit him. "What's the matter old man? Too fast for you?" Murtagh grinned at Tamara, who smiled shyly back.

His grin disappeared however, as Brom took his leg and pulled it, causing him to fall to the ground also.

"Take that you scurvy knave!" Brom bellowed.

They began to roll and wrestle, getting into some awkward positions which made Brittany and Tamara look at each other and stifle a laugh.

The fun ended however, when Brom was rolled into Brittany's sand castle, and Murtagh fell into Tamara's.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" they cried, looking at the remains of their beloved castles.

Brom and Murtagh stopped fighting, and looked up. Both had black eyes and bloody noses. Noticing they were standing in the destroyed castles, they slowly pulled themselves back together, and joined the wailing girls.

"You broke it! How could you?" Tamara sobbed, poking Murtagh in the chest.

"I-I-uh . . . didn't mean to," he stammered.

"Don't talk to me, I'm now officially giving you the cold shoulder," Tamara spun on her heel, and went to her sleeping bag.

"Brittany, I'm sorry. It was an accident," Brom said, looking helpless.

"I put a lot of effort in that castle, and you go and destroy it. I hate you!" she punched him in the chest, and went to her sleeping things.

"I'm never sleeping with you again, and technically, we weren't sleeping with each other, we were sleeping _next _to each other. _And_ . . . you take things way too slow, and won't open up to me!" Brittany huffed.

She moved her sleeping bag to where Tamara was, and they began to talk quietly amongst themselves.

Brom and Murtagh, shocked and hurt, looked at each other sadly, and went to go to sleep.

Murtagh lay against a tree, holding his bow close to him. He felt cold, and empty.

Brom lay on his bed, touching the vacant spot next to him. He sighed unhappily, and closed his eyes, he knew that the nightmares were coming.

The next morning, a quiet, sad Brom woke them early as ever. He had dark lines under his eyes, and was walking rather stiffly. The air around the camp was awkward and tension-filled. Brom and Murtagh kept looking at Brittany and Tamara, waiting for them to say something. But they didn't, they just walked around ignoring them, and silently packing up.

When it came to riding horses, they both rode Cadoc, Tamara in front, and Brittany in back.

And so, awkwardly and silently, they crossed the Hadarac Desert.


	9. Telulalah Lake

**Disclaimer: We don't own Eragon, movie or book, or video game for that matter. Tamara's chapter! And she was under the same influence Brittany was when writing this! Also, this is when we decided to turn this story into somewhat of a musical.**

**Chapter 9: Telulalah Lake**

That night, Tamara and Brittany sat on either side of Eragon, who looked confused and rather frightened at having two angry elves on either side of him. Both Murtagh and Brom were sitting next to each other, awkwardly stoking the fire.

Tamara groaned. The prairie dog that was their supper was across the fire, by Murtagh whom she wasn't talking to.

"Eragon?" she said sweetly.

"Yes?" Eragon said suspiciously.

"Would you ask the man in black to pass the food?" she sneered.

Murtagh, however, had heard her, and passed the meat without comment.

Brittany felt she was dying of thirst, but the water was next to Brom, who she definitely wasn't speaking to.

"Eragon?" she said sweetly.

"Yes?" Eragon said suspiciously, feeling as though he had done this before.

"Could you ask the man in blue to pass the water?" she sneered.

Brom, however, had heard her, and passed the water without comment.

Tamara scowled, "Eragon's my slave!"

"Hey!" Eragon said.

"He's mine!" Brittany declared. Neither girl had noticed they had each grabbed one of Eragon's arms, and they were pulling him back and forth between them.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Brom and Murtagh simultaneously yelled, "GIRLS!"

Tamara and Brittany halted their tug-o'-war, and yelled back, "shut up!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

And so on and so forth.

Soon, tired out, the girls collapsed each still clutching Eragon, who was praying to whatever god that would listen that they would let go.

* * *

The next morning, Brittany was awoken by Brom.

"What?" she grumbled.

"Brittany, I am really sorry about everything. Starting with leading you on, and ending with the whole of the past two days," Brom gave a heartfelt apology. He held out a bouquet of what appeared to be silver roses.

"What kind of flower is this?" Brittany asked, taking the peace offering as a heavenly scent filled her senses.

"They're called Arget Draumr. Silver Dreams," he translated.

Brittany frowned, "it's a start," she smiled, and kissed him on the cheek.

Tamara was awoken by Murtagh sitting beside her. She groaned and turned away from him.

"Tamara," he said discreetly.

"What?!" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, for everything I've ever done to hurt you. That's the last thing I wanted." He held out a beautiful necklace made of silver and a sapphire crystal. It looked to be silver leaves linked together, with sapphire veins. "It was my mother's," he explained.

Tamara accepted it, then she hugged him. "Apology accepted," she whispered.

"We'll make breakfast!" Brittany suddenly announced.

"We will?" Tamara asked, pulling away from Murtagh.

"Yes," Brittany said vehemently, gesturing to her Arget Draumr.

"Of course," Tamara said, understanding.

"Pancakes!" Brittany exclaimed.

"I'll make the syrup," Tamara announced.

"Mrs. Butterworth?" Brittany asked.

"Psh, of course," Tamara said.

Soon, Brittany was cooking the pancakes over the fire, and Tamara was heating up the syrup, because cold syrupyuck.

"That was such a stupid fight," Brittany muttered to Tamara, angrily flipping a pancake over.

"I know," Tamara agreed. "I feel bad, I mean, in a sense, we did start it."

"Not 'in a sense,' " Brittany hissed. "We _did _start it."

Tamara nodded, "I blame beer."

"Me too."

"And sand."

"Same here. Sorry I called you a whore," Brittany said.

"Not like I haven't been called a whore before," Tamara said laughing. Brittany laughed too. Everything finally felt right.

After much preparation, the breakfast was ready.

"Where are we going today?" Brittany asked Brom.

"I plan to reach Tiidosten by nightfall," he replied.

"Huh?" both girls asked.

"It's a lake near the Beor Mountains. It's either this path or the Hadarac Desert," Brom explained.

"Tuh-tuh-Telulalah Lake," Brittany said. Tamara burst out laughing.

"Telula_lah_," she snorted. "It's Tiedostein."

"I like Telulalah better," Brittany huffed.

"Tiedostein."

"Telulalah."

"Tiedostein."

"Tiedostein."

"Telulalah."

"Ha! I got you!" Brittany exclaimed. Tamara became incapacitated with laughter.

"Actually, it's Tiidosten," Brom clarified.

"Tellulalah," Tamara and Brittany said in unison.

"Let's go," Murtagh said hurriedly before another fight broke out. He rose and helped Tamara onto Tornac, and Brom helped Brittany onto Snowfire.

* * *

Lack of water can do strange things to a person. Especially to two hormonal girls.

"_Telulalah Lake, Telulalah Lake, I fell in love by Telulalah Lake," _Brittany sang.

"_One summer, I fell in love with a dove, in love," _sang Tamara.

"_I fell in love by Telulalah Lake. Strange things happened by Telulalah Lake," _both girls sang. This singing went on and on and on until they actually _reached _Telula-I mean, Tiidosten Lake.

"Let's go swimming," Brittany said. Tamara was way ahead of her.

"Banzai!" she yelled, running and jumping into the water.

Brittany followed. "Come on Brom!" she cried.

"I'll just stay out here, where it's dry," Brom said.

"I don't think so!" she cried. She used a spell which pulled Brom into the water.

Tamara screamed as she was engulfed in a wave of water. She then spotted a vine hanging on a tree, so she got out of the lake, climbed the tree, and swung herself into the water, crashing into Brittany.

"I have an idea," Tamara said. "Let's play chicken!"

Brittany groaned, "I hate that game."

"I love it," Tamara said.

"Okay, but I'm sitting on Brom's shoulders."

"Really, I thought it'd be the other way around," Tamara said sarcastically.

"How do you play?" Arya asked, feeling miraculously better all of a sudden in order to play their game.

"In this case, there are three teams. One person stays in the water, the other sits on their shoulders, and the people on top try to get one another in the water. Last one standing wins," Tamara explained.

"Sounds fun," Arya replied, slipping into the water.

Arya sat on Eragon's shoulders, Brittany on Brom's, and Tamara tripped Murtagh into the water, and so coerced him into playing.

Arya proved a tough component, even with her random illness. Brittany and Tamara teamed up against her. Each took one of her arms with both of their arms, and twisted. She struggled; Eragon lost his balance. They both fell over with a tremendous splash. Tamara and Brittany high-fived each other, before they realized they were still playing.

They glared at each other evilly. Then they both tackled each other, and locked arms.

Brittany almost slid off at one point, but Brom adjusted his grip and steadied her. She retaliated by pushing Tamara with the help of a spell. Tamara went underwater, but since she never fell off, she was still in the game.

Both girls soon grew tired and began to make stupid moves. They locked arms once more, and Tamara said a spell which would've granted her victory, but she was pulled forth with Brittany's momentum, and all four of them landed in the water with a forceful splash.

They rose, all four of them laughing.

"We should get some rest," Brom chuckled.

After a hurried supper, they went to an uncomfortable sleep, seeing as how their clothes were stiff with wetness.

Brittany and Tamara fell asleep singing, _"Telulalah Lake, I fell in love by Telulalah Lake. One summer I fell in love with a dove, by Telulalah Lake. I fell in love by Telulalah Lake. Strange things happened by Telulalah Lake."_

"Very strange," Brom and Murtagh said together.


	10. A Random Musical

**Disclaimer: So, we don't own Eragon yet. Brittany's chapter. And this is when the story turns into a musical, so be prepared for singing in almost of the next chapters.**

**Chapter 10: A Random Musical**

The next morning they refilled their wineskins, and headed for the Beartooth River.

'_Get the motor running,' _Brittany began singing.

'_Head out on the highway!' _Tamara took up the song.

'_Lookin' for adventure.'_

'_And whatever comes my way.'_

'_BORN TO BE WIIIILLD!' _they chorused together.

Their voices echoed back to them, bouncing off the Beor Mountains. Tamara and Brittany looked at each other wickedly, and began to sing loudly.

Brittany: _'Whatever happened to fair dealing? And pure ethics, and nice manners? Why is everyone now, is a pain in the ass? Whatever happened to class, class?'_

Tamara: _'Whatever happened to 'please may I'? And 'yes, thank-you', and 'how charming!'_ _Now every son-of-a-bitch is a snake in the grass. Whatever happened to class, class?'_

Both: _'Oh, there ain't no gentlemen to open up. . . . the doors. Their ain't no ladies now, there's only pigs and whores. And even kids will knock you down so sick and fast. Nobody's got no class.'_

Brittany: _'Whatever happened to old values, and fine morales, and good breeding?'_

Tamara: _'Now no one even says 'oops' when they're passing their gas.'_

Both: _'Whatever happened to class, class? Oh, there ain't no gentlemen that's fit for any use. And any girl will touch your privates, for a deuce. And even kids will kick your shins and give you sass. Nobody's got no class!'_

Brittany: _'All you read about today is rape, and theft.'_

Tamara: _'Jesus Christ! Ain't there no decency left?'_

Both: _'Nobodies got no class! Every guy is a snot!' _(Brom and Murtagh and looked at them offended, but didn't say anything). _'Every girl is a twut!' _

Tamara: _'Holy shit!'_

Brittany: _'Holy shit.'_

Tamara: _'What a shame!'_

Brittany: _'What a shame.'_

Both: _'What became. . . of class!'_

They ended together beautifully in harmony. They were panting from singing so loudly, but satisfied with their singing. Suddenly, voices erupted around them. "Son-of-a-bitch, holy shit, guy is a snot, girl is a twut, pain-in-the-ass!"

"Whoa," Brittany whispered as the echoes subsided.

"Dude, the mountains totally just swore at us," Tamara whispered back.

"That was very strange," Brom murmured.

"Heads up! Avalanche!" Murtagh warned.

Above them, rocks were about to fall on their heads. Brom held out his hand above him, palm facing upward. He shouted, "Stenr!" The rocks stopped coming down, as if they had hit an invisible wall. They revolved in midair a few feet from their heads.

"Brittany, I can't hold it, help," Brom said through clenched teeth.

"Right, everyone, run!" Brittany held out her hand next to Brom's, and shouted, "stenr!"

They waited until the others were safely away, and then with their arms raised, slowly made their way to them.

Brom shook his head, "that was draining."

"I'll drive!" Brittany chirped.

"Drive?" Murtagh asked, confused.

"Never mind that. Brittany, you don't know how to steer a horse," Tamara pointed out.

"I was steering it in Dras-Leona," Brittany argued.

"No, not really, I tied Snowfire to Tornac when you weren't looking. That was why you were always somewhat behind me."

"Oh. Oh well! No better time to learn than the present."

Brom sighed, "alright. Stick to the river, wake me if anything happens." He jumped off the horse, and Brittany scooted up. He leapt up behind her, and put his arms around her waist. Brittany smiled, feeling snug and comfortable. Brom laid his head on her back, and closed his eyes, a small smile on his face.

Tamara and Murtagh took the lead, and after a few feet stopped. They turned around and saw Brittany in the same place, a perplexed look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Murtagh asked.

"Where's the 'go' button?" Brittany asked.

Tamara snorted and came back to help her out. She slapped the reins, and the horse began to trot.

"Oh sure, it works for you!" Brittany grumbled.

"Shh. . . your boyfriend is sleeping," Tamara whispered, gesturing toward Brom.

"Are you sure he's not faking it?"

Tamara made an extremely weird and contorted face. "Nope, he would have at least smirked at that expression."

They once again started on their journey, Saphira flying above them, with Eragon holding Arya, as she had gotten sick once again.

"So, I noticed that Arya seems to have random little sickly attacks," Tamara spoke up.

"Yeah, I mean she joined us for both spin-the-bottle, and chicken. Those involve energy, and she's poisoned. Wait a minute, what if somehow I was poisoned too? Like a STD, only with poison!" Brittany started to panic. "I kissed her!" she began gargling water, and spitting it out, causing Brom to groan in protest.

"Brittany, calm down. I don't think a Shade's poison can be transmitted through saliva," Tamara told her.

"I hope you're right," Brittany panted.

"Anyway, I just find it really odd that she feels randomly better when we start playing games."

Brittany gasped, "maybe she's freeloading!"

"Oh my gosh, you may be right!"

"How dare she!"

"Grrr," Tamara growled.

"Grrrr," Brittany growled too.

Later on that day, Brom woke cracking his neck. "Oh sorry," he apologized, his voice hoarse.

"For what?" Brittany asked.

"For drooling on you," he said smirking, and rubbing her back where the drool was.

"Ew," she replied. She playfully slapped him on the face, but being unsteady that he was, he fell off the horse backwards.

"Oops!" Brittany gasped, though she was laughing. Tamara and Murtagh started laughing too. Brittany jumped off Snowfire, and helped Brom up. "Sorry Brom," she kissed his cheek where she had hit him. "Feel better?"

"That's not the only thing in pain," he smiled wickedly, eyes flashing.

Brittany's mouth dropped open, and she slapped him again. Tamara and Murtagh laughed even harder at this.

Brom kissed her hand, and helped her back onto the horse.

"You're lucky you're adorable," Brittany grumbled, but smiled at him nonetheless.

That night the men went to sleep early, leaving the girls by the fire. They had reached the Beartooth River, and the sound of it trickling was very peaceful.

'_I like the water,' _a strange, low, silky voice entered Brittany's mind. Brittany looked around, but didn't see anyone. She settled back and relaxed.

'_I'm bored,'_ a powerful, but female voice said to Tamara.

Tamara looked up and saw Brittany looking at her suspiciously. "What?"

"Did you just say something?"

"No, I thought you did," Tamara replied.

"Oh no," Brittany shuddered.

"It's happened."

"We've gone CRAZY!" they yelled, waking the men. Brom and Murtagh ran up to them, and asked what was wrong.

"Stay back! We'll infect you with our insanity!" Brittany warned, backing up.

"We're hearing voices in our heads! Beware!" Tamara hissed.

The two dragons then made their appearance. Each had grown considerably since they had last noticed.

Tamara's pink dragon, Nalia, came up to her and sniffed her hand. _'Tamara, my Rider,'_ she crooned.

'_You can talk?'_

'_I can to you,' _Nalia replied.

'_OMG, I love you Nalia,' _Tamara threw her arms around her dragon, which came up to her waist.

Brittany's dragon then approached her. _'What is my name?' _he asked.

'_You're talking to me?'_

'_We are linked, you and I.'_

'_What do you want to be called?'_

'_Brittany.'_

'_No, don't plagiarize! That's my name, besides you're a male. How about. . . Edoc'sil? Edoc for short?' _Brittany thought/asked.

'_I like it, what's it mean?'_

'_Unconquerable,' _Brittany answered. Edoc tackled Brittany, and licked her face.

"He's just like you," Brom smiled, pulling her up.

"His name is Edoc'sil," she said, fondly stroking the dragon.

"A good strong name. Suits him."

"Let's sing a song!" Tamara suggested.

The guys groaned, but gathered around the fire anyway.

"What should we sing?" Brittany asked, holding Brom's hand.

"The Campfire Song," Tamara replied, laying her head on Murtagh's shoulder.

Brittany and Tamara started singing, _'Let's gather around the campfire, and sing our campfire song. C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song. And if you think we can't sing it faster then you're wrong. But it'd help if you just sang along. Bum. . . bum. . . bum,' _and then with lightning speed they sang, _C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song!'_

"Take it Brom!"

Brom looked at Brittany like she was crazy, and remained silent.

"Very good!"

'_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song! Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong! _They ended panting.

"Whew, time for bed," Tamara yawned.

They slept, Tamara next to Murtagh, and Brittany next to Brom, each with that horribly addicting song stuck in their heads.


	11. Take My Heart, Pass It Around

**Disclaimer: We don't own Eragon! Sorry for not updating in awhile, life has been HELL! Anyway, here you go! Tamara's chapter! **

**Chapter 11: Take My Heart, Pass It Around**

When they had woke up the next morning, the Campfire Song was still stuck in their heads.

Tamara was on the verge of bashing her head on a rock to end the insanity raging in her head.

'_That wouldn't be wise,' _Nalia told her. Tamara scowled, earning herself a strange look from Murtagh.

"Is everything okay?" he asked her quietly, as they packed up.

"I'm going crazy," she grumbled. Murtagh frowned.

"You don't seem crazy to me," he replied.

"That's because you've never seen me sane," Tamara said, stroking Tornac.

"Well, so what if you're crazy? I'm crazy too but kiss me," Murtagh said softly.

"Did you steal that from _Arsenic and Old Lace_?" Tamara asked.

"Huh?" Murtagh asked.

"Never mind," Tamara replied hastily.

Just then, Brittany walked up. "I'm about to go crazy," she moaned.

"Oh, you too?" Tamara replied.

"What is with the craziness?" Murtagh asked.

"The Campfire Song," both girls groaned in unison.

"Oh," Murtagh nodded, understanding, before he helped Tamara onto Tornac.

"Where are we going today?" Brittany asked Brom.

"We're going to follow the Beartooth River into the mountains. We should be at the Varden tomorrow, if nothing goes wrong," Brom added.

'_If nothing goes wrong he says,' _Edoc'sil told Brittany.

'_Stop being to negative,'_ Brittany scolded, giving him a rub down.

They had been riding for about half an hour, when Tamara, in an effort to get the bloody Campfire Song out of her head, began to sing. "I'm a pretty pony, clippity clop, clippity clop. I'm a pretty pony, clippity clop, clippity clop." And so on and so forth.

Brittany; however, had a far _more _annoying song up her sleeve. "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall. Ninety-eight bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-eight bottles of beer. You take one down, pass it around, ninety-seven bottles of beer on the wall."

At ninety-seven bottles, Tamara joined in. They both sang, "ninety-seven bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-seven bottles of beer. Take one down, pass it around, ninety-six bottles of beer on the wall."

On and on they sang, practically driving Brom and Murtagh crazy with the annoying song. They got to forty-seven bottles of beer, before they lost count.

"Where are our dragons?" Tamara suddenly asked.

Brom pointed upward. "They're flying." Brittany made flapping motions with her arms. Tamara looked up, and was immediately blinded.

"Ow, damn," she muttered, blinking furiously.

"Are you alright?" Murtagh asked, although he sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

"Everything's green," Tamara relied.

"I _hate _it when that happens," Brittany said. Tamara nodded.

'_You can always ride me,' _both dragons said to their respective Riders.

'_Ugh, not until we reach the Varden,' _both girls responded.

The dragons understood.

Left to the peace of their minds, Tamara and Brittany had time to think on all that had happened over the past couple of weeks.

Brittany had nothing but happiness in her heart. Any worry about not knowing her past was obliterated when she thought of Brom.

For Tamara, it was different. Being a very easily upset person, and a very angsty person as well, and the writer of this particular chapter, she was confused.

She loved Murtagh with all of her heart, but she had a morbid desire to make her life complicated.

"So, I've got a song stuck in my head," Brittany announced, that night as they sat around the fire.

"Oh no," Brom groaned.

"Please, not another one," Murtagh moaned.

"What song?" Tamara asked, sitting up straight.

Brittany: _'Nobody can tell ya.'_

Tamara: _'There's only one song worth singing.'_

Brittany: _'They may try and sell ya.'_

Tamara: _''Cause it hangs them up, to see someone like yooooooou.'_

Both: _'But you gotta _make _your own kind of music. Sing your own special song. Make your own kind of music, even if nobody else sings along!'_

Brittany: _'You're gonna be nowhere.'_

Tamara: _'The loneliest kind of lonely.'_

Brittany: _'It may be rough going.'_

Tamara: _'Just to do your thing, the hardest thing to doooooooooo.'_

Both: _'But you gotta _make _your own kind of music. Sing your own special song. Make your own kind of music, even if nobody else sings along!'_

'_So if you cannot take my hand,' _Brittany sang, taking Brom's hand.

Tamara: _'Do do do do do do do.'_

Brittany: _'And if you must be going, I will understaaaaaaaaand.'_

Both: _'You gotta _make _your own kind of music. Sing your own special song. Make your own kind of music, even if nobody else sings along.'_

"Wow," Murtagh said.

Tamara and Brittany laughed.

Later that night, everyone had fallen asleep: Brittany beside Brom, and Tamara beside Murtagh.

Tamara couldn't sleep as usual, so she rose to her feet. She wandered to where the horses were picketed, and began to stroke Tornac.

"What's wrong?" Murtagh's voice asked from behind her.

"Couldn't sleep," Tamara shrugged.

"Hmm. I've learned from experience that when you can't sleep, it normally means bad news for me," Murtagh said, turning Tamara away from the horses.

Tamara frowned. "Yeah," she whispered.

"Why don't you tell me what's wrong?" Murtagh suggested, lovingly stroking Tamara's hair.

"You said so yourself," Tamara said, looking into Murtagh's eyes.

"I don't understand you," Murtagh whispered, looking at her in confusion.

Tamara had no doubt in her mind that Murtagh _did _understand; he was merely trying to prove himself wrong. However, Tamara knew someone had to say the words. Taking Murtagh's hand, she looked at him, her eyes shining with tears. "Murtagh, I think it would be best if you found someone who's _ready _to be in a relationship. I'll only end up hurting you."

Murtagh shook his head, "I don't care, Tamara. I've made up my mind."

"Please Murtagh, don't make this any harder than it is," Tamara whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" Murtagh asked.

"I gave you my reasons days ago," Tamara replied.

"And nothing's changed?" Murtagh asked. Tamara shook her head.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Me too," Murtagh gaped, still in shock at what was happening.

Tamara removed the necklace Murtagh had given her, and held it out to him. "This belongs to you," she said brokenly.

Murtagh shook his head. "It was a gift." He folded her hand over it. "Keep it."

Tamara gave him a watery smile. "I _know _you stole that from _The Lord of the Rings._"

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" Murtagh asked hopefully.

Tamara faltered. "I'm quite sure," she whispered.

Tamara turned to leave Murtagh stricken by the horses, but she froze as a pounding reached her Elven ears.

"What's wrong?" Murtagh asked in a deadpan tone.

"Urgals!" she yelled.

**A/N: Tamara here. I copied and pasted this because there was something bugging me. Just so you know, I don't own Make Your Own Kind of Music. No, that's not what was bugging me. I love reviewers! Brittany does too.**


	12. All Shall Fade

**Disclaimer: Eragon is still not owned by us. Brittany's chapter. Enjoy! Oh, and the song All Shall Fade, belongs to Lord of the Rings, and Howard Shore.**

**Chapter 12: All Shall Fade**

They raced back to the camp, and shouted at everyone. Brom was instantly on his feet, Brittany; however, took a bit longer. "Wassup?" she slurred, her eyes still halfway closed.

"Urgals," Brom growled.

Brittany was woken by that, she drew the sword that Brom gave her and heaved herself to her feet.

Saphira landed in front of everyone and looked at Eragon. He turned to the others, and relayed what Saphira had told him. "Urgals are everywhere. There's a whole army of them."

Brom hissed, and thought, pacing back and forth.

They were joined by Edoc'sil, and Nalia, who had once again grown at an alarmingly fast rate. They were just about Saphira's height now, each of their scales sparkling and their eyes flashing.

'_My Edoc, how you've grown. It seems like only yesterday I was holding you in my arms,' _Brittany sighed, admiring his scales and stroking him.

'_And you're still the immature youngling I knew thousands of years ago, Argetlam,' _he said to her, his voice deep and smooth.

'_What? Argetlam? I'm Brittany, what are you talking about?' _she asked him, confused.

He looked at her closely, _'you don't remem-' _he was cutoff when Brom's authoritative voice rang out.

"Here's the plan: Tamara, Brittany and Eragon will fly their dragons to the Varden and warn them, make sure to take Arya with you. Murtagh and I will stay here and hold them off for as long as we can. Fly fast you three, the future rests on you."

Brittany took Brom's hand, and pulled him away from the others. "Brom, you can't do this, it's suicide," she whispered.

He looked at her stony-eyed, his voice void of emotion he replied, "I have to. I'm sworn to protect the Dragon Riders, even if that means sacrificing my own life for theirs. Besides, I would have it no other way." Brom turned away, and sighed deeply.

Brittany whirled him around, and looked him in the eye, her own filling with tears. "I know you've felt empty since the death of your dragon. I know that you wake up every morning, wishing you hadn't, that you had died in your sleep. I know that every second of every day is spent in cold, raw, loneliness. But Brom," she tilted his head to look at her better, "you're not alone. I'm here now, and though I can never replace the connection a Rider has to his dragon, I can at least fill that void. If you'll have me."

Brom said nothing for a while, but tucked a strand of hair that was in Brittany's face behind her ear. He pulled away suddenly, and started breathing heavily, he gave her an angry look. "What is this?" he asked. "What _are _we?" He began pacing again, gesturing wildly. "I do feel alone, yes, completely and utterly alone, for I am. However," he turned to her slowly, "when I'm near you as I am now, a cloud comes over my mind. A peaceful mist flows through me and dulls my pain, but heightens my senses. We have only known each other for a few weeks, and yet you know me as if you have your entire life." He sneered and said in a bitter voice, "ah, it must be the way of the Elves, you tricky little sprite."

Brittany came to him again, and moved her head so that they were mere inches apart. She could always read people's emotions through their eyes. Looking into Brom's cloudy ones, she saw pain, confusion, and fear. "What are you so afraid of, Brom?" she asked him quietly.

A single tear fell from his left eye. "Losing you," he choked/sobbed.

"You won't lose me. I'll always be right here. I've nowhere to go. I found my place; next to you."

Brom shook his head sadly. "No, I will lose you. I lose everyone I lov-" he stopped, a thought seemed to have struck him. "No, not again. This will not happen again!" he began to rant angrily. He pushed her away, "go Brittany, before my curse finds you too." Brom left her, and Brittany with silent tears running down her face, saddled Edoc'sil, and mounted him.

'_Don't worry dear one, he is just worried and under stress. He'll come around, you'll see. Besides, now we get to fly,' _Edoc's smooth, low voice calmed her.

'_Thanks Edoc, though I think_ I _should be the one worrying,' _Brittany replied.

"You ready?" Tamara called.

Brittany nodded, and they took off. She looked back and saw Brom watching her, a despairing yet proud look on his face.

Both Tamara and Brittany had to find their balance, but being Elves, they were soon gracefully riding their dragons like they had been doing so for years.

"So, what was up with you and Brom?" Tamara asked, flying next to Brittany.

"We umm . . . had a fight I guess. Tamara, I don't think he loves me," Brittany blurted.

"Nonsense, he was just a little preoccupied at the moment," Tamara reasoned.

"No, if you saw him as I did, he was so. . . . lost and hurt, and really didn't want to have anything to do with me."

Tamara was silent, and soon she and Nalia flew in front of Edoc, leaving Brittany to her depressed thoughts.

By sunset; however, Eragon reported that the Varden were hiding somewhere below them. They landed, and Arya was woken up to show them where Farthen Dur was. By nightfall, they had reached the waterfall.

"Time for a swim," Tamara grumbled.

"Oh, I'm going to feel so uncomfortable after this," Brittany shuddered.

"Here goes nothing," Eragon took a deep breath and plunged in. A disgruntled Tamara and Brittany following.

When they had resurfaced, they were immediately taken prisoner.

"Wow, that was fast," Tamara mumbled.

"Silence," a tall, black man ordered.

"Who are you?" Brittany asked.

"I am Ajihad, who are you?" Ajihad spun the question on them.

"Brittany, and that's Tamara, and Eragon, and the unconcious person is Arya," she gestured to Arya was had fainted shortly after they had reached the waterfall.

"What are you doing in Farthen Dur?" he further questioned.

"We're here to warn you, an Urgal army is heading straight for you. We wish to fight alongside you," Eragon declared.

"We do?" Tamara asked, and then quickly amended, "yes, we do!"

"And why should we want the help of three adolescents?"

"Because, we're Dragon Riders," Eragon announced proudly.

"Then call your dragons," Ajihad challenged.

They did so, and in came the dragons in all their dragon-ish splendor and terror.

"Magnificent," Ajihad whispered in awe, looking at each of the dragons. "Let them go," he ordered his soldiers. "You are free to explore Farthen Dur, if your assistance is required, you shall be called. My servants shall show you to your rooms."

After walking what seemed like a ba-zillion miles, they were finally led to the guest rooms. Eragon was taken into a room opposite of Tamara and Brittany's, who shared a room together. "So, what do you think?" Tamara asked in amazement, after they had freshened up.

She was standing on the balcony which overlooked the entire kingdom of the Varden.

"It sure is something," Brittany replied, but otherwise remained silent.

Tamara, noticing this, came over. "Hey? What's the matter?"

Brittany looked at her, and then out the window, saying nothing.

Tamara straightened up. "I see, you're worried about Brom. Aren't ya?"

Brittany nodded.

"Well, don't be. You know him, he's an excellent fighter. It would take more than an Urgal army to conquer him."

"He's dead," Brittany said flatly. "He knew he was going to die, and now so do I. He kept talking about a curse, how it was going to get me. Well, I think it has. That son-of-a-bitch tried to protect me from it, but only handed it right to me in the end. A life without him _is _cursed."

"Easy Brittany, he's alright, I know it," Tamara said, trying to get Brittany out of her black thoughts.

"What about Murtagh? Aren't you worried about him?" Brittany suddenly asked her.

Tamara looked away, wiping a tear from her eye. "More than you know," she whispered.

Eventually, Tamara retired to her bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

Feeling totally alone, and painfully depressed, Brittany sat on the balcony, her back against the wall. She softly began to sing to the stars above her.

'_Home is behind. The world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow. To the edge of night. Until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow. Cloud and shade. All shall fade. All shall . . . fade.'_

Brittany fell asleep, but little did she know that far away a man whose heart was torn in two also looked at the stars, and fancied he had heard the voice of his dreams softly sing to him. And so under the stars sympathetic gaze, the broken sleepers' hearts were united as one in their peaceful dreams.


	13. Lost Without You

**Disclaimer: Despite our many break-ins into Christopher's house, he still has the rights to Eragon. Tamara's chapter! Lithium belongs to Evanescence.**

**Chapter 13: Lost Without You**

Tamara was awoken by a soft tap at the door. Brittany was still asleep, snoring away. Tamara opened the door, and stepped into the corridor so she wouldn't wake Brittany; she was an absolute klutz in the morning.

The disturber of the peace was a dwarf who bore a small bundle.

"Can I help you?" Tamara asked. The dwarf bowed.

"I am Orik. I was ordered by Ajihad to be your guide around Tronjheim," the dwarf replied.

"Whose guide?" Tamara asked.

"All three, but, at the moment, yours," Orik said, glancing around.

"Oh goody," Tamara smiled. "Is there, by chance, a place where I can take a bath? I feel like I haven't bathed in weeks, which I've just remembered, I haven't. It happens when you're a girl traveling with men. Nothing remains private," Tamara told a very uncomfortable Orik.

"Erm, yes, of course. Is Brittany inside still?" Orik asked hastily.

"She's sleeping," Tamara replied.

"I have new garments for the both of you," Orik explained.

"Which set is Brittany's?" Tamara asked. Orik held one of the wrapped bundles up. Tamara took it and set it on the floor beside Brittany's bed. Then she hastily scribbled a note to Brittany, explaining where she'd gone, and that she'd be back soon. Then she exited, and allowed Orik to guide her to an area of the mountain with hot springs.

"Take as long as you like," Orik told her, handing her, her own bundle.

"Merci," Tamara chirped, smiling gratefully.

"What?" Orik asked, confused.

"Thank-you," Tamara translated. Orik nodded, and left Tamara alone. Tamara spent quite a while in the springs, bathing and then just thinking. She missed Murtagh very much, although she refused to admit it. She was worried about him. The thing that troubled her the most was the thought that Murtagh may have died thinking she didn't love him. She vowed that, if by chance, Murtagh _did _survive, she would make things right. And then, she would resolve Brittany's and Brom's angst as well. For no reason. Yep, totally thoughtless. And it's no fun talking to angsty friends.

Finally, she got out of the bath, and unwrapped the garments. She slid into the midnight blue, knee-length skirt, and into a matching blue sleeveless tunic. She then pulled on the knee-high dusty blue boots. Her outfit was also equipped with a flashing pink sword. Ajihad must have noticed that she didn't have any. She wondered vaguely if they had given Brittany a bow.

She stepped outside, and told Orik, who had waited, "I'm ready."

"I'll take you back to your room so you can wake Brittany and Eragon," Orik told her.

"_No _way," Tamara shook her head. "I'll wake Brittany. _You _wake Eragon. Who knows how that boy sleeps when he's alone?"

Orik laughed.

"And here was me thinking you had the personality of a dead fish," Tamara laughed with Orik. He laughed even harder at that.

When Tamara had entered the room she shared with Brittany, she found Brittany looking at herself in the full length mirror. She had already changed.

"Hey sexy," Tamara called out, closing the door behind her.

"Psh, and you say I'm sexy. You should see yourself," Brittany laughed. She was wearing pretty much the same thing as Tamara, except her garments were a smoky black.

Tamara glanced at herself in the mirror, and spun for effect. "Schmexy," she growled.

"Schmexy?" Brittany inquired.

"Schmexy," Tamara confirmed. "Turn around," she ordered. Brittany did so. "You know what you should do?"

"What?"

"You should take those roses Brom gave you-"

"Arget Draumr," Brittany corrected automatically.

"Whatever. Take those _Arget Draumr's _Brom gave you, and saw them into your little tunic/corset thingy," Tamara said.

"No," Brittany said firmly.

"Why not?" Tamara asked, brushing out her long dark hair.

"It's too painful. You and I both know Brom and Murtagh are dead. I can't bear to be reminded of Brom everyday," Brittany replied, sadly.

Tamara sighed in annoyance. "Okay, this has _got _to stop! Sit down," she ordered. Brittany sat.

"You seem to have forgotten that Brom was a Dragon Rider. Sure, his dragon died, but he survived. He killed Morzan for Christ's sake! He will survive, and even if he doesn't, do you think he would want you to forget him? It would be an insult to his _memory _to forget the past few weeks. And don't tell me about your fight. The man will come around, and he'll realize that he can't live without you. That's what those bloody flowers mean."

As Tamara paused for breath, Brittany scowled, "of course he can't live without me. Because he's _dead,_" she said quietly.

"And you said _I _was hopeless," Tamara scoffed.

"What about Murtagh?" Brittany retaliated. "Why aren't you concerned about him?"

"Murtagh _and _Brom can take care of themselves," Tamara said sharply, turning toward the window.

"What kind of Elf are you? You're not even concerned for the one you love," Brittany snarled.

"It's really none of your business," Tamara said quietly. "For your information, Murtagh and I broke up. Not that it's any of _your _business."

"Then _why _are you still wearing the necklace he gave you?" Brittany asked.

"He wouldn't take it back," Tamara stated quietly, keeping her face toward the window, refusing to allow Brittany to see the tears that had formed.

"I see," Brittany said, sarcasm thick in her voice.

"You know what? I am _sick _and _tired _of being judged like this. Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean you have ultimate power over me. I'm eighteen years old Brittany. At least I found someone closer to my age, and someone _straight,_" Tamara retorted.

"Oh _please,_" Brittany scoffed. "You call that _loser _straight?"

"At least Murtagh doesn't fail at life, like Brom does!" Tamara exclaimed.

"He's the son of bloody _Morzan, _Tamara!" Brittany shouted.

"You saw his back!" Tamara snapped.

"I give up," Brittany groaned. The argument was interrupted when Orik poked his head in.

"Dragon Riders. You are wanted at the training area," he told them.

"Okay," both girls responded. They followed Orik, and Eragon into the city, where Nalia, Edoc'sil, and Saphira were waiting for them. They did not mount the dragons, so the dragons flew above them.

When they arrived at the training area, they were introduced to a dwarf named Fredric.

Tamara and Brittany exchanged glances, and brief thoughts. _'That's right up there with Neal and Evan.'_

"We will start with archery. Who will go first?" Fredric said, indicating the targets.

"Oh, I will, I will!" Tamara exclaimed, jumping up and down like a little school girl.

Fredric smiled and Tamara easily placed arrow after arrow into the bull's-eye, even though the tests were fairly ridiculous.

Eragon went next, his only difficulty came when he had to shoot his arrow through a ring of fire. The arrow went _whoosh!_

Although Brittany claimed she could only shoot things behind her, (it had been true at one time), she still passed. Her only difficulty came when she was blindfolded; she hit the backboard.

Next came sword fighting. Brittany, exhilarated by her unexpected success, went first.

Brittany managed to bash poor Fredric up pretty good, and hence, passed.

Eragon got hit a few times, mostly on the arms, but he passed.

Brittany had tried teaching Tamara how to fence, but Tamara had two left feet. However, being an Elf, her klutziness was now gone.

Suddenly, two bald guys came up.

"We have been ordered by Ajihad to test you in magic. We will start with the youngest," Bald Man #1 said, pointing to Eragon.

They subjected Eragon to a number of ridiculous tasks. When they were through with him, they tested Tamara, and then Brittany.

"You pass," Bald Man #2 told them unwillingly.

As they left the training area, Tamara became increasingly depressed. She missed Murtagh.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked, once they arrived at the privacy of their own room.

"I just remembered something," she whispered.

"What?"

"I'm mad at you," Tamara stated, leaving the room. She would stay the night with Nalia.

Brittany was stunned. "Oh yeah. I forgot." Brittany then decided to brood about Brom, and how he was most definitely dead.

Meanwhile, Tamara was sitting with Nalia in the dragon hold, looking at the sky. Edoc was saddened when Brittany didn't show up too, so he decided to fly off and find her, leaving Tamara and Nalia alone.

Softly, she began to sing in her powerful voice:

Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone.  
Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show.  
Never wanted it to be so cold.  
Just didn't drink enough to say you love me.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

Lithium, don't want to lock me up inside.  
Lithium, don't want to forget how it feels without...  
Lithium, I want to stay in love with my sorrow.

Don't want to let it lay me down this time.  
[Lithium lyrics on my will to fly.  
Here in the darkness I know myself.  
Can't break free until I let it go.  
Let me go.

Darling, I forgive you after all.  
Anything is better than to be alone.  
And in the end I guess I had to fall.  
Always find my place among the ashes.

I can't hold on to me,  
Wonder what's wrong with me.

'_That was beautiful,' _Nalia told her.

'_I know,' _Tamara replied, nestling her head against Nalia's wing.

* * *

Later that night, Tamara found herself awoken by Brittany.

"What?" she grumbled.

"There's something going on. Some sort of commotion in the city. I thought it would be cruel of me, not to wake you," Brittany told her.

"Is it an attack?" Tamara asked, sitting up.

"No, I don't think so," Brittany shook her head.

"Let's go," Tamara said, mounting Nalia. Brittany mounted Edoc, who had followed her to the hold.

'_Is this the only flying we'll get to do?' _Nalia asked grumpily. Tamara ignored her.

They landed swiftly, and Tamara and Brittany both sprinted towards the source of the commotion.

"What's going on?" Brittany asked a random villager. The villager; however, was struck with awe and said nothing.

It was clear that the source of the commotion was coming closer. Finally, it came into view.

Tamara's mouth opened. "Oh my god," she whispered.

It was Brom and Murtagh. Both were sweaty, filthy, bloody, and battle worn, but they were unscathed.

"You were right," Brittany mumbled, surprised.

"Yeah, I was," Tamara replied, just as surprised as Brittany.

Murtagh and Brom both saw them, and headed towards them. They stood staring at each other for a while, unaware of the villager gawking at them.

Brittany was the first to move: she slapped Brom across the face. "Don't you _ever _do that to me again," she snarled.

Brom looked truly sorry, but had a look of determination and resolve on his face. He took Brittany's hand, and led her away. Tamara and Murtagh followed, accompanied by an awkward silence. Tamara crossed her arms across her stomach, as was her habit when she was nervous. Brom led them into the corridor where Tamara, Brittany, and Eragon slept. Brom took Brittany into the room next to Tamara and Brittany's to talk.

Murtagh and Tamara stood awkwardly in the corridor.

"Why did you do it, Murtagh?" Tamara finally asked.

Murtagh didn't need to ask what she meant. "I couldn't let anything happen to you," he whispered.

Tamara smiled. "I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," Murtagh whispered. Tamara laughed flirtatiously.

They were silent for a while, staring deep into one another's eyes. Murtagh brushed Tamara's hair away from her face. "You look beautiful," he told her. Tamara responded by lifting her lips to his. His hands wrapped around Tamara's waist. Unlike their last kiss, neither pulled away. In fact, the kiss deepened. Tamara found herself slammed against something. She assumed it was the wall. She wrapped her arms around Murtagh's neck.

Suddenly, Tamara fell backwards. Murtagh fell on top of her. She hadn't been slammed into the wall at all. She had been slammed into a door. The door had opened.

"Get a room, you two," Brittany ordered from where she stood by the door, her hand on the handle. Tamara finally pulled her lips from Murtagh's and half-sat up.

"Preferably not this one!" Brom said, heaving them both out of the room.

"Well how do you like that?" Tamara asked, leading Murtagh to the room she shared with Brittany. She had a feeling Brittany would be to busy, 'making-up' with Brom to return to it.

"Where were we?" she smirked, closing the door behind them.

"'We broke up,'" Brittany mocked. "I wonder what they'd be doing if they were _dating_."


	14. Just Friends?

**Disclaimer: Eragon's rights still lay beyond our reach. Brittany's chapter! All of the songs in this chapter belong to those who wrote them.**

**Chapter 14: Just Friends?**

Later that night, Ajihad invited them all to a Before-A-Major-Fight-In-Which-Death-Is-Pretty-Much-Inevitable-Party.

Tamara and Brittany -who had not had the chance to bathe- cleaned themselves up, and wore new dresses that were not frilly, poofy, or stupid looking. They were simple, yet beautiful.

"So, I was thinking, this is like our first _real _date with the guys," Tamara said, straightening her hair.

Brittany said nothing, but they both squealed in delight when there was a knock at the door.

"Yo! Come in," Brittany called. In entered Brom and Murtagh, looking clean, fresh, and sexy in their new, fancy clothes.

The girl's jaws dropped open in amazement, and awe.

"Are you ready?" Brom asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Brittany answered.

Murtagh walked over to Tamara, and took her hands in his. "You look beautiful," He whispered, kissing the inside of her palm.

"You don't look to bad yourself," she smiled. Murtagh blushed slightly, and smiled sheepishly.

Smiling warmly at one another, they left the room hand-in-hand.

Brom approached Brittany uncertainly, pulling on his collar and sleeves. "I'm not used to wearing fancy outfits," he explained.

"You look handsome," she told him, laughing when he blushed slightly as well. He glanced up at her, about to open his mouth and say something, when Brittany cut in. "Don't worry Brom, I remember, just friends," Brittany reassured him.

When Brom had taken her into the room when they had first arrived, he explained to her that they could not have an intimate relationship. Bad things happened to those who he cared deeply for, and he didn't want that to happen to her. So, they agreed to go on as friends. However, Brittany decided that she would once again ask for his love after the war. Though she had to pretend they were just friends, Brittany knew she would never stop loving him. This farce they played was hurting her, but she'd rather stay friendly with Brom, then be forced to stay away from him.

Brom brightened, though she saw a sad look in his eyes. "Well, milady, please allow me to escort you to the feast." He held out his arm, and she linked hers with his.

"So, tell me, how did you escape the Urgals? I was more than certain that you had perished," Brittany admitted, as they walked down the brightly lit hallways.

"After you left, Murtagh and I ran to find some higher ground. When we did, they were nearly upon us. Young Murtagh, however, held them off for quite awhile with his bow. They just kept multiplying though, and we were overwhelmed. For everyone I killed, three sprang up in its place. We fought madly, hacking and striking, and lunging, it was all very exciting. But we began to tire, and when it seemed that our final blow was upon us, a horn rang out. The Urgals, though glaring at us threateningly, withdrew without a sound.

"Stunned, we followed them carefully, not yet ready for another battle. At nightfall we snuck into their camp, and overheard their plans. They were heading for the Varden, and were going to join Galbatorix's men on the way.

"Knowing we had to warn Ajihad of this attack, we rode the horses at a gallop all the way here. I'm surprised they lasted that long; they are terrific steeds of stamina," Brom finished proudly.

"And you haven't slept? At all?" Brittany asked.

"No need to, I can go days without sleep," he told her.

"Sheesh, I wish I could say the same. I love sleeping. It's a major hobby of mine."

The feast was held outside, in a clearing of mountains and forest. There were torches surrounding the area, but they weren't needed as the moon was bright and full. It illuminated an Elvish touch to everything, as if it glowed from within. The night was clear and warm, crickets chirped and fireflies hovered in blue auras.

"Come, join us!" Ajihad called, motioning them over.

The food was wonderfully warm, and deliciously cooked. At the end everyone was patting their full stomachs in content, and licking the last few tastes off their lips.

"Now it's time to dance!" A woman about the age of Brittany and Tamara, announced.

"Let me introduce my daughter, Nasuada," Ajihad tilted his head in Nasuada's direction.

"Nice to meet you," Tamara bowed her head in greeting.

Music began to fill the air, haunting, wind music, with a violin accompaniment.

"May I have the honor of this dance?" Brom asked, taking Brittany's hand, and bowing before her.

She laughed, "of course, Brom."

Tamara and Murtagh had already taken a place on the dance floor, and were swaying slowly in each other's arms.

When they had reached a comfortable spot in which to dance, Brom took Brittany's hand in his, and wrapped his other around her waist. Brittany placed her remaining hand, on his shoulder, and they began to dance.

Brom twirled her, and dipped her at every appropriate moment in the music. He surprised Brittany at how good a dancer he was.

"When did you learn how to dance?" she whispered in his ear.

"Oh, when I was traveling. I had to attend many important meetings. They usually had a dance following the meeting, so naturally, I had to learn," Brom lied. Murtagh had actually taught him just a few hours earlier.

As the night wore on, Tamara and Brittany began to tire of the medieval music.

"I wish we could show these peeps how to really party," Tamara grumbled.

"Yeah . . . wait! We have our MP3's in our bags! Why don't we use magic to make a stereo out of something?" Brittany asked.

"Great idea, hey, why haven't we listened to our MP3's before?" Tamara questioned.

"Don't know, don't care! Now, you go get our MP3's, and I'll find a stereo."

Tamara ran off, and Brittany began to look around, thinking of something that would work.

Seeing a musician putting his French Horn away, an idea began to form. "Hey! Can I use your Horn?" she asked him.

He nodded, and handed it to her wordlessly. Tamara had returned, and handed the MP3's to her. "What're you going to do?"

"You'll see." Brittany placed the head phones on the mouthpiece, and said, "gath!"

"Unite?" Brom asked, coming over to see what was going on.

"Yup," Brittany replied, smiling as the headphones melted and connected with the mouthpiece. "There, now it's like a phonograph!"

"Brilliant! Let's play mine first," Tamara turned her MP3 on, and switched to a song.

Suddenly, from the horn came forth the fiddle of the song, _Cotton Eyed Joe._

"Oh! Square-dancing!" Brittany shouted. Everyone raced to their places, and as the song began, they square danced away.

At the chorus, Tamara and Brittany linked arms, and skipped in circles. They soon broke apart, and began doing the can-can.

When the song ended, there was a brief intermission, as everyone was panting and needed a break.

The next song chosen was, _Promiscuous, _by Nelly Furtado. A very uncomfortable, and stiff Murtagh and Brom, watched as Tamara and Brittany dipped low, and shook . . . well . . . shook. Brom eventually had to look away, as he remembered he and Brittany were no longer involved, and he shouldn't have those kind of thoughts about her.

Murtagh, however, seized this moment to get very intimate with Tamara. He strode over, and twirled Tamara into his arms, pressing her up against his frame.

Tamara smirked, and began to grind against him, making him groan, but playfully dirty dance with her. Brittany saw them, and glanced at Brom, he was watching them wide-eyed. He looked over at her, but when he saw she was looking at him, his eyes dropped to the cup in front of him.

Other songs that played included: _Make Your Own Kind of Music, Cell Block Tango, My Humps, Lean On Me, Candyman (_Christina Aguilera's version), and the _Cha-Cha Slide. _The last two songs got everyone dancing, the _Macerena_, and the _Chicken Dance. _Brittany and Tamra had to teach them the moves, but in the end everyone were pros.

At the end of the night, everyone left yawning and with sore feet. When they had reached their rooms, Murtagh left Tamara with a passionate kiss, and entered his own room. Tamara, smiling widely, departed into hers and Brittany's.

"Goodnight, Brittany," Brom whispered. He was leaning against the wall, his eyes half-closed.

"You okay?"

He nodded, "other then my eyelids feeling as though they were made of lead, I'm fine."

"Brom, you know the battle is taking place tomorrow night?" Brittany began uneasily.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about that." He pushed himself upright, and walked in front of her. "Brittany, I don't want you to fight tomorrow."

Brittany gaped, "I have to! It's my duty as a Rider, and besides I want to. Brom, you can't convince me to not fight."

"Fine, then at least," he took her hand in his, "be very careful."

"Brom . . . you're torturing me," Brittany trembled. His touch, his voice, his very eyes, filled her with desire and love.

He removed his hand, and cupped her cheek. "Ah, but who's carrying the whip?" His voice was low, and husky. She saw desire in his eyes, which made her pulse start to race. His heated gaze made her gasp, and she moved away.

"Brom, I can't do this," she whispered, looking away.

Suddenly, she was slammed against a wall. Brom pressed his body against her. He was breathing heavily. "I can't either," he growled, and with that, he crashed his lips on hers.

At first they kissed furiously, making up for all the time they could have done this before. But slowly, they began to deepen the kiss, and take things slower, exploring each other's mouths and savoring their tastes.

Brittany ran her fingers through his hair, and played with it. His scruffy beard tickled her, which only added more enjoyment to their make-out session.

Brom, meanwhile, was stroking her face, and feeling her body. Once in awhile, a tear would escape from his eye, it was too much for him. It had been so long since someone had loved him, since someone had wanted him.

When they broke apart, she laid her head on his chest, and held him close. He smelled her hair, and found himself intoxicated with the aroma of it; watermelon and strawberries.

His own manly scent mixed with the smell of the outdoors and a whiff of minty bath soap, made Brittany move all the more closer to him.

"Well, so much for being just friends," Brittany murmured against him. She felt him smile in her hair, and reluctantly move away.

"I'll miss you, you know, not sleeping next to me. Oh well, I've a feeling if we did share a room, there wouldn't be a lot of sleeping anyway," he grinned wickedly.

"Why you! Ah, well, you're probably right. Now, get to sleep!" Brittany led him to his room, and smiled as he blew her a kiss, and closed the door.

Sighing, Brittany went into her shared room, where she found Tamara sitting on her bed, smiling knowingly.

"Just friends, eh?" she smirked.

Brittany returned the smile, "blasted man finally came to his senses."

"I'll say! I heard you being slammed into the wall," Tamara laughed. "It shook the whole room!"

"Yeah, that part hurt," Brittany grumbled, rubbing her shoulder.

"Well, come on, we ought to go to sleep, huge day tomorrow."

"Aye, tomorrow. What will that bring?" Brittany asked herself.

And so they slept, each dreaming of a certain man. Little did they know that the next night would bring sorrow, and nightmares.


	15. So It Begins

**Disclaimer: Eragon doesn't belong to us. Tamara's chapter!**

**Chapter 15: So It Begins**

Tamara woke early, a feeling of ill fortune upon her. She carefully slipped into her midnight blue tunic and skirt the Varden had given her the first day. She slipped out the door and nearly collided with Murtagh.

"What are you doing?" she whispered, closing the door behind her.

"I was just making sure you were alright," he told her, taking her hand.

"I sleep like a log. What could happen to me?" Tamara asked, laughing.

"I've been up for hours. Ajihad says Urgals have been spotted. They'll be here by nightfall," Murtagh said gloomily.

"Are you scared?" Tamara asked.

"For your life," Murtagh whispered.

"Murtagh, I can take care of myself," Tamara replied gently.

"I know you can. That doesn't stop me from worrying," Murtagh said quietly, stroking her face.

"Murtagh, what's wrong?" Tamara asked, pulling her hand from his.

"I had a dream last night. I know it was only a dream, but it felt so real," Murtagh told her.

"What did you see?"

"I saw you . . . dead," Murtagh whispered, a tear running down his face.

Tamara sighed. "Murtagh, _nothing _will happen to me. Do I look dead to you?"

"No, but that may change," Murtagh added.

"I won't let it," Tamara said softly, before standing on her tiptoes and kissing Murtagh.

"Hey, you two! Cut it out," Tamara pulled herself free from Murtagh and saw Brittany coming down the corridor hand in hand with Brom.

"We're heading to breakfast. Come with us," Brom ordered.

"Yes sir," Tamara grumbled.

They were joined by Eragon, Saphira, Nalia, and Edoc'sil.

After they were done with breakfast, they were called to Ajihad.

"I'm sure you've all been told about our Urgal problem. Brom, I _know _you will fight." Brittany looked admirably at Brom. "Eragon, Tamara, Brittany, it is expected of you to fight alongside the Varden with your dragons. Is this agreeable?"

Tamara and Brittany nodded. Eragon glanced at Saphira. "Saphira wants you to know that while we fight for you, we do not fight _for _you."

"What?" Tamara and Brittany asked, confused.

"Understood," Ajihad nodded. "It is your heart only, Murtagh, that is unknown. Where does your heart lie? Does it lie with the Varden, or with your father and Galbatorix?"

"If I may speak, father," Nasuada interrupted.

"Of course," Ajihad nodded.

"I vouch for him. He has shown us nothing but loyalty and honesty," Nasuada smiled shyly. Murtagh smiled back, loosening his grip on Tamara's hand considerably. Tamara frowned, astonished.

"Very well, Nasuada. I trust your judgment. You may fight with us," Ajihad, who had noticed nothing, told Murtagh.

"Thank-you, sir," Murtagh said, still staring at Nasuada. Tamara pulled her hand free from Murtagh's and casually crossed her arms.

"You may go," Ajihad told them. "I will see you all later, no doubt."

The group left Ajihad's chamber. Brittany looked sympathetically at Tamara, who was visibly upset.

"How old are you, Murtagh?" Tamara asked.

"I'm barely twenty," Murtagh replied. "Why?"

"Strange that someone older than I knows less about responsibility than me," Tamara replied coldly.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll see you later," Tamara told him stiffly.

"Alright," Murtagh tried to kiss her goodbye, but she pulled away and left him confused as she slammed the door in his face.

Brittany walked in behind her. "You could've at least _told _him why you were upset," Brittany scolded her, cleaning her sword in preparation for the battle.

"I don't think I've ever met a boy who was so thickheaded in my life!" Tamara ranted.

"A boy who you're hopelessly in love with," Brittany reminded her.

"Such is the luck of my love life," Tamara sighed.

"Indeed," Brittany agreed.

That night, Tamara and Brittany were summoned from their room by Orik, who told them that the Urgals would be upon them soon.

They were met in the hallway by Murtagh and Brom. Brittany went to Brom and kissed him. Tamara walked from Murtagh without saying a word. Murtagh didn't protest. Instead, he followed her closely, trying to pretend everything was alright.

Finally, unable to take Tamara's stony silence, he asked, "did I do something wrong?"

"I saw the way you looked at her," Tamara said quietly.

"Who?" Murtagh asked, perplexed.

"Nasuada. I don't have a problem with it. I knew it was too good to last. I do wish you wouldn't have led me on like you did, though," Tamara said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm not leading you on," Murtagh protested.

"You find her body pleasing, her presence charming, and she saved your ass. That's worth brownie points, for sure," Tamara said. When he didn't respond, she knew she had been right.

"You've broken my heart," she whispered.

"That's the last thing I wanted to do," he whispered back.

"And yet you did. This is probably the last time we'll correspond. I'm sorry, even if you're not," Tamara said. She then walked ahead of him, leaving him stunned in the corridor.

"What's wrong, Murtagh?" Brittany asked, as she came up with Brom.

"Nothing," Murtagh muttered.

"She'll come around," Brittany reassured him. "So long as you get your act together."

"I'm so confused," Murtagh moaned.

"Nasuada's a bimbo. A beautiful girl, but a bimbo," Brittany laughed. "It's up to you to fix things, just like when you crashed her sand-castle. The one without the moat," she clarified.

"Right," he replied quietly.

Ahead of them, Tamara halted.

"What's wrong?" Eragon called.

"Do you hear that?" Tamara asked. Everyone was silent, and then they heard the unmistakable sound of screaming and yelling. They also heard the clash of metal on metal.

"They're in the corridor!" Brom proclaimed.

"Shit . . . " Brittany gasped.

"Language!" Tamara reminded her.

"Taki mushrooms!" Brittany finished.

"Better," Tamara smiled.

'_We don't have time for this!' _Nalia said.

'_You're right,' _Tamara replied. She mounted Nalia, Brittany mounted Edoc, and Eragon mounted Saphira. With large gusts, they all flew away.

"Bye-bye, Brom," Brittany called.

"Let's go," Tamara said, stringing her bow, getting ready to fire at the first Urgal she saw.

Soon, they were involved in a life-changing battle. The girls fired arrows, and magic down upon the Urgals, while their dragons breathed fire.

Tamara leaped from her dragon, simultaneously drawing her sword. As she landed, she beheaded an Urgal. With her swift, Elven reflexes, she turned and met an Urgal's blade with her own, and she pushed it out of hi hand. She drove her sword through his heart, and he keeled over backwards.

For each Urgal she killed, two more sprang up int's place. Being an Elf, her reflexes were swift, and she didn't tire easily. Unfortunately, this was her first battle, and occasionally a sword would graze her. Sometimes, they were swords that weren't even fighting her.

She locked swords with an Urgal behind her, and decapitated the Urgal she was facing. She then whirled around and winced as the Urgal's sword grazed her cheekbone. A stream of blood ran down her face, mixing with her sweat.

"That was mean," Tamara grumbled, stabbing the Urgal through the chest.

Nalia swooped down, crushing numerous Urgals beneath her weight.

'_On my back, Aiedail,' _she cried.

'_Right-o,' _Tamara replied, running and jumping. She swung herself onto Nalia, who rose into the air with a gust of wind, and fire.

They flew high above the battle, so that Tamara could recover from her exhaustion.

'_You okay?' _Nalia asked.

'_I'm fine. Just extremely pissed off,' _Tamara replied vehemently.

She could vaguely see Brittany fighting back-to-back with Brom; they were laughing and enjoying themselves. She could see that Murtagh was being overwhelmed by Urgals. Nalia saw it too. She flew and landed by Murtagh.

Tamara drew her sword and fought to Murtagh, who didn't seem to notice her. Murtagh was fighting two Urgals at once, and didn't notice an Urgal about to behead him. Tamara quickly chopped off the Urgal's arm, and then she stabbed him through the heart, as he whirled to meet her.

Murtagh stared at her, astonished. "Does this mean we're alright?" he asked hopefully.

"No," Tamara told him coldly, before turning and running off to fight more Urgals.

The attacks came in waves. During one of the lapses, Tamara and Brittany were standing half-hidden, with their dragons.

"I have an answer," Tamara said, cleaning the dark blood from her sword.

"What?" Brittany asked, sitting against the stone wall.

"I know why we have tattoos of 'e's instead of squiggly marks," Tamara clarified.

"When have you had time to think about all this?" Brittany asked incredulously.

"Oh, the past few weeks or so," Tamara mused.

"So, why is it an 'e'?" Brittany asked.

"It stands for Eragon!" she announced.

"_Why _would the mark stand for that fop? What's so special about him?" Brittany asked, laughing.

"His name," Tamara explained.

"Oh, _please. _It sounds like a rip-off of J.R.R. Tolkien!" Brittany exclaimed.

"You misunderstand me. _Eragon _the Eragon I'm talking about, is an Elf. He was the first Rider," Tamara further explained.

"Fine," Brittany said, defeated.

"I win," Tamara declared, basking in her glory.

"It's still Telulalah Lake, though," Brittany said.

Tamara burst out laughing. "Oh, I need to sleep."

"Maybe you should," Murtagh's voice said from behind them.

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked.

"The Urgals are advancing again," Brom told them.

"Where are they all coming from?" Brittany questioned, exasperated.

"Your guess is as good as ours," Eragon shrugged.

"There's more," Tamara said, reading it in Murtagh's face.

"Yes, there is," he said slowly.

"Durza is with them," Brom said softly.

"Oh god," Tamara breathed. "How bad?"

"As bad as a Shade can be," Eragon said quietly.

"What do we do?" Brittany asked.

"I want you to stay here," Brom told her fiercely.

"What? No!" Brittany exclaimed, horrified.

"Brom, think about this," Tamara said in her friend's defense. "Eragon's a Dragon Rider, and he couldn't defeat Durza. We're going to need all the help we can get. Brittany's an asset." She broke off as several Urgal's entered the corridor. Tamara mindlessly nocked an arrow and fired. The Urgals died in quick succession. "It would be suicide to take Brittany away," she finished her sentence.

"Anyway, it's not as if you could keep me locked away," Brittany snorted.

"I'm leaving," Tamara announced quietly. She turned to run off.

"Wait!" Murtagh called.

Tamara stopped.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"I believe you," Tamara said, moving to leave.

"What does that mean?" Murtagh demanded, grabbing her arm above the elbow.

Tamara glared at him. "What do you expect me to say, Murtagh?" she scowled. "You've broken my heart. I cannot afford a distraction. Not now."

"Is that what I am to you?" Murtagh asked desperately, angry in his turn. "A distraction?"

"Now! When I thought you loved me, you were my support. Now that you're chasing after both me and Nasuada. Choose one," Tamara replied, snapping.

"I choose you," Murtagh whispered.

Tamara's eyes searched his face. "I'm sure that's what you told Nasuada too," she took her arm back, and rushed toward the army.


	16. A Major Question

**Disclaimer: Eragon doesn't belong to us. Brittany's chapter!**

**Chapter 16: A Major Question**

Brittany shook her head as Tamara left. "Let her be, Murtagh. We all need our senses with us. Where's Durza?"

"He's not here yet, but he's leading Galbatorix's army. It won't be long until he arrives," Brom answered gruffly.

"Right . . . we need a plan. Brom? You're the advanced warrior, what do you think?" Brittany turned to Brom.

He thought, and scanned the area. He snapped his fingers as his face brightened. "Here's what we'll do. Eragon will attack from above, as will your dragons. Murtagh and Tamara will find place on a tower, and take them down with their bows. Brittany, you and I will gather some men, and meet them on foot."

"Geez, I could've come up with that," Brittany laughed.

Murtagh ran off to find Tamara and tell her their orders, Eragon mounted Saphira and with Nalia and Edoc, rose into the air.

"Come, Brittany," Brom commanded, walking off.

"Pfft, coming, _honey, _" Brittany said sarcastically.

After gathering about a hundred brave and blood-thirsty men, they waited for the next wave of enemies.

Suddenly, Edoc's voice entered her mine. _'Careful, they come.'_

'_You be careful,' _Brittany warned.

'_I am not one to worry about myself,' _Edoc replied, steel in his voice.

'_Yeah, but it would make me feel more relieved if you were being cautious,' _Brittany continued to say.

'_Would you just focus!' _Edoc roared.

'_Sorry, gosh, don't give me a migraine,' _Brittany grumbled.

As the first few ranks appeared over the horizon, Brittany gulped and gripped her sword. Next to her, Brom looked relaxed and unimpressed.

Something hit Brittany, "Brom, you're only letting me fight because I'm with you, am I right?"

Brom tried to look unperturbed, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Be wary, here they come!"

Like a tidal wave they came. The Urgals were reinforced with Galbatorix's army. High above them, Brittany could see a man with long, red hair. "Durza," Brittany muttered.

He seemed to hear her, as he looked at her suddenly. Or at least, it seemed like he was looking at her, he was really too far away to tell.

Eragon and the dragons flew over them, burning all who lay underneath them.

Brittany parried as a man swiped at her head. She quickly flipped her wrist, and knocked his sword out of his hand. Grunting, she embedded the sword in his chest, and watched as the blood ran down her blade. _'Ew,' _she thought.

It wasn't long until before another soldier came up, and tried to slice off her arm. Brom, with hardly any effort, hacked the guy's head off.

"You know, seeing you all dirty and sweaty, is sort of turning me on," Brom said, smiling.

Brittany stabbed another man, the blood squirting everywhere. "You don't look bad yourself," she grunted.

Brom grinned, and wiped his forehead, which was smeared with grime, blood, and sweat. As they both continued to impale the enemy on their swords, they began to joke and laugh.

Together they stabbed a man, and tackled another.

"So, I was thinking," Brom started, sounding casual as if they were merely eating dinner together.

"What about?" Brittany parried and struck.

"Of our future together," Brom purred as he pulled her to him, and parried as a soldier tried to slice her.

"Really?" Brittany asked, blocking a blow aimed for Brom's head.

"Yes, you see, the thing is . . . I love you," he began to hesitate, though his sword was quicker than ever.

Brittany, who was beginning to tire, felt a sudden wave of energy at his words. Her heart swelled, and warmth spread through every particle in her body.

"What a coincidence, I love you too," she laughed, feeling bouncy and giddy.

Brom stopped fighting and looked at her. His eyes were bright and wide. A look of utter disbelief on his face. "You do?"

"I have for some time. Actually, I loved you before you even knew me," Brittany laughed.

Brom struck down another victim. "Well then, I think it would be a good idea if I knew more about you."

Brittany stabbed another man, "what would you like to know?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Plum purple."

"Worst fear?"

"Change."

"Age?"

"Considerably younger than you."

Brom smiled, "that's not an answer."

"Twenty-four," Brittany sighed.

"Where are you from?"

"Boy, I wish I knew. Tamara and I are not from here, that I know. But where?"

"Well, perhaps that will be answered later. Next question, what is your idea of a romantic getaway?"

As Brittany slit open the neck of another soldier, she replied, "I would have to say camping on the beach. We would spend all day playing in the water, and then watch the sunset. We would stare at the stars until we fell asleep in each other's arms. When I woke up, my man would have breakfast ready for me."

"What sort of breakfast?"

"Pancakes drowning in syrup," Brittan licked her lips, that sounded really good right now.

"Last question."

"Fire away."

Brom suddenly twirled her around to face him. To her astonishment and surprise, he kneeled before her.

"Brittany, will you do me the honor and pleasure, of being my wife?"

Brittany was completely taken aback. "Brom! I. . . uh . . . erm . . . gah . . . "

Brom began to look worried. He looked imploringly into her eyes. "I'll wait if you want to. We can wait until after the war to be actually married. But Brittany, please, I've never felt this way about anyone before. You . . . make me want to live again. You _make _me feel alive. I haven't felt that in years, you complete me," he said, his voice beginning to shake with emotion.

Brittany's eyes began to water. She knelt beside Brom, and took him in her arms. She whispered into his ear, "yes, of course I'll marry you."

He broke away then, and gave her the most passionate kiss of both their lives combined.

Laughing, and looking extremely happy, Brom pulled her up and said, "come on, we got a battle to win!"

Brittany smiled, and together, they finished destroying the rest of the attacking brigade.

They were given some time to rest, as Eragon atop Saphira destroyed another flank of oncoming men. "Brittany!"

She whirled at the sound of Tamara's voice. Beaming, Brittany chirped, "Tamara! Guess what?!"

"Not now, we have a major problem."

"How major? I-dropped-my-chocolate-bar-in-the-mud-major, or oh-my-gosh-Lost-is-cancelled-what-am-I-going-to-do-now-on-my-Wednesday-nights-major?"

"The last one," Tamara squeaked.

Brittany's jaw dropped open, "that's major."

"Nope, look above you."

Brittany did, and saw Saphira and Eragon trying in vain to dodge Durza, who was mounted on a shadowy-looking dragon.

"We have to help him," Tamara declared, she sounded unafraid, and defiant, this battle had really boosted her self-esteem.

"Right." Brittany played a bunch of scenarios in her head. After finding one that didn't seem to involve very much pain, she voiced her plan. "Alright, here's what we'll do. We fly around and distract Durza, and when Eragon feels the moment in right, he'll stab him in the heart." Brittany smiled, feeling proud of herself.

Tamara just stared at her. ". . . That's it?"

Brittany paused, then nodded. "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

Tamara sighed and shook her head. "Well, you know what they say."

They both smiled, and shook each other's hand. Together, they chorused, "live together, die alone."

"I'll get the dragons," Tamara said, and ran off.

Brom who overheard the plan, confronted Brittany. "This is extremely dangerous. You don't just distract a Shade, it's suicide. I'm not going to let you do this."

"Brom, you have to. This is my moment to make history. It's my choice, and I made it. I was meant to be a Dragon Rider. Brom, let me fulfill my oath as one."

Brom slowly nodded, and moved out of her way. Tamara ran up to them, and said that the dragons were ready. Brittany took a last look at Brom, and kissed him quickly on the cheek, then left.

'_Are you ready for this, Edoc'sil?' _Brittany asked, stroking his face.

'_I was born ready,' _he replied, pushing her with his head to his side.

'_Do you know the plan?'_

'_Yes.'_

'_Then let's do it.'_

They rose into the air as one. Brittany had never felt more powerful and in control of herself. Edoc swooped down from the skies, and hovered next to Tamara and Nalia. Tamara looked as ecstatic and confident as Brittany felt.

"Ready?" she yelled.

"You bet'cha!" Tamara shouted back.

The dragons nodded to one another, and took off in opposite directions. _'We have to find Eragon, and tell him the plan,' _Brittany told Edoc.

'_I saw them not too long ago. Wherever they are, Durza is too,' _Edoc growled.

Below them, fire ate away at everything. Ajihad's men fought valiantly, but Brittany could see that it was all in vain, there were just too many. She saw Murtagh searching the skies for any sign of Nalia. She felt bad for him, but he really needed to get his love life straight.

'_There they are,' _Edoc said, shooting to the right.

Eragon and Saphira were hiding behind a tower; Durza was nowhere to be seen. "Eragon!" Brittany called.

He turned to her. "Brittany? I can't fight him. Saphira is badly injured."

"Don't worry, Tamara and I are taking care of it. We're going to distract him, when the moment is right, charge in and impale him in the heart."

Eragon nodded, and gripped his sword in anticipation. Durza was easy to find, seeing as he was shooting fireballs at every moving thing.

Tamara was already flying around him in circles. "Durza over here! Oops, nope, I'm over here!" she was shouting at him.

Durza was getting very pissed. He began cursing and throwing fireballs aimlessly.

Brittany laughed, _'come on, Edoc, let's join the fun.'_

'_Gladly,' _he chirped gleefully.

They swooped underneath him, Brittany slicing her sword through the shadow dragon's stomach.

The shadow dragon roared, and Durza shouted after her. "Durza-boo, come and get me!" Brittany teased, sticking out her tongue. Durza, with an enraged shriek, bolted straight for her.

"Eeks," Brittany squeaked.

Edoc soared up to the sky, they hoped to lose him in the clouds. They did, though it was thanks to Tamara's help. She and Nalia taunted Durza, making funny faces at him. He momentarily forgot Brittany, and chased after them instead.

This went on for about five minutes. Both of the girls ducking in and out, the other taking over.

Eventually, Eragon showed himself. Durza saw him, however, and shot at him. Eragon jumped ship, and leapt onto Durza. He stabbed him smack-dab-in-the-heart.

Brittany and Tamara whooped in victory as Durza screamed in pain, and exploded into beams of light. The Varden below them erupted into cheers, as the remaining men of Galbatorix's retreated back from whence they came.

Eragon, who was free-falling once Durza exploded, was caught by Saphira, and crash landed on the ground. _'We better go see if they're okay,' _Edoc flew down.

Eragon had collapsed on top of Saphira, they were both unconcious. Tamara landed next to Edoc. "I'll go get some help," Nalia jumped back into the air, and they disappeared.

Brittany got off of Edoc, and made her way to them. She stopped and started breathing heavily when a wave of power coursed through her. Magic had been used here, powerful and strained.

Stumbling, she made her way over. She observed holes in Saphira's armor, and traces of dried blood, but no open wounds were visible. "You healed her. You almost died in the attempt, but you did it," she whispered. Footsteps were soon heard, as well as voices. "Over here!" she shouted.

Ajihad appeared along with Brom, Tamara, Murtagh, Nasuada, Arya, and a bunch of soldiers.

"Is he badly hurt?" Arya asked, touching Eragon's shoulder.

Brom shook his head, "no, just completely drained. I'm surprised he survived this; he shouldn't have."

They carried Eragon back to the fortress, and made Saphira as comfortable as they could. Brittany noticed that Tamara kept glaring at Nasuada every time she passed by. She even had to hold Tamara back when Nasuada giggled at Murtagh when he had accidently tripped over Saphira's tail. "I have to go," she growled through clenched teeth.

Brittany nodded, and released her. Tamara stormed off in the direction of the fortress. Brittany sighed, and joined Brom, who was taking care of Saphira. "Are you going to stay up here all night?" she asked him.

"Yes, I know that if I don't, I'll lie awake all night wondering if she's okay. You ought to go though, it's been an exhausting day. Goodnight, my bride-to-be," he grinned.

She fell into his arms, and kissed him goodnight.

After taking a long, hot, bath, she joined Tamara in their room. She was throwing a dagger at a target on the wall. "Hey, the battle's over. Why don't we get some rest?" Brittany suggested.

"I can't, just thinking about her makes me so angry," Tamara hissed.

"Look, I think you just need to talk to Murtagh, and explain everything."

Tamara sighed, and put down her dagger. "Maybe." She sat on her bed, and turned to Brittany. "You wanted to tell me some thing before, during the battle. What was it?"

"Oh! Alright, brace yourself for this," Brittany warned.

"Just tell me," Tamara groaned, but smiled nonetheless.

"Okay . . . Brom and I are getting married!" Brittany shrilled.

Tamara, still smiling, instantly fainted.

"Tamara? Are you okay?"

**A Note from Tamara: This story has received two reviews so far that involved MAJOR spoilers from the final Harry Potter book. Not only is that unfair to the authors of this story, but it is also unfair to the readers. If they came across those reviews, then they could be unwillingly spoiled. Anyway, this story is about ERAGON, not Harry Potter, so I don't know who this particular person thinks they are, but they will be stopped.**


	17. Tragedy Brings Us Closer

**Disclaimer: Eragon belongs to Christopher Paoloeeniuh (or however you spell his name), not us. Tamara's chapter. The songs, 'Gollum's Song,' does not belong to us, but Howard Shore, and 'Once in Every Lifetime,' belongs to the Eragon soundtrack, and Jem. Thank-you, watch your step on your way out.**

**Chapter 17: Tragedy Brings Us Closer**

It was three days after the battle. Tamara, Brittany, Brom, and Eragon walked through the blood-soaked battlefield. They could see the Twins, Ajihad, and some other unmentionables emerge from a tunnel. They had chased off the Urgals that had remained in the tunnel.

"Oh, no," Eragon moaned.

"What?" Brittany asked.

Tamara saw very clearly 'what.' "Bloody Hell," she muttered, drawing her bow. Urgal's had emerged behind the valiant people, and were ambushing them.

"How did they _not _notice them?" Brittany asked.

"Because the Twins are with them!" Tamara said darkly.

"Excuse me?" Brom asked, offended.

Tamara scowled and shot and killed an Urgal that was about to chop off Murtagh's head.

Soon, only four men were left standing: Ajihad, Murtagh, and the Twins.

Tamara sighed in relief but she cried out in alarm as another column of Urgals jumped out of the tunnels.

The Urgals swarmed, and Tamara fired arrow after arrow, Brittany threw rocks, and Eragon and Brom just stood there.

When the Urgals had been obliterated, only Murtagh was left, saved by one of Tamara's arrows. Ajihad was on his back, and the Twins were no where to be seen.

"Dammit," Tamara swore, running toward Ajihad's prostrate body. She fell to her knees by his head, and carefully removed his helmet, and placed his head in her lap. Looking at his chest wounds, she knew that it was too late to save him. She felt tears running down her face. Murtagh placed his hand on her shoulder, and Tamara allowed this small shred of comfort.

"Eragon . . . " Ajihad rasped out.

"No, Tamara," Tamara corrected gently.

"Must. . . speak. . . to Eragon," Ajihad gasped.

"I'm right here," Eragon told Ajihad, kneeling.

"Alone," Ajihad coughed.

"Of course," Tamara nodded, unable to see through her tears. Murtagh helped her up, and supported her by wrapping an arm around her waist, and allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

Tamara glanced at Murtagh's arm. She frowned. "How did that happen?" she asked thickly.

"How did what happen?" Murtagh asked softly.

"Your. . . arm. It's . . . sleeveless," Tamara observed.

"I know. It happened in the battle," Murtagh told her.

"How did it happen so _perfectly?_" Tamara asked.

"I tore it," Murtagh explained.

"Oh," Tamara replied. "I like it," she added.

"I guess I'll keep it that way then," Murtagh told her, smiling.

Tamara didn't answer. She soon noticed that Murtagh was leading her toward his room. "Are you trying to take advantage of me?" she asked quietly.

"No, Tamara," Murtagh sighed. "I just want to talk to you."

"I'm sure you do," Tamara sighed. They entered Murtagh's room and Murtagh carefully sat down on the bed.

Tamara realized that she had never been inside Murtagh's room, so she looked around with some interest. She saw nothing of interest, except a small water basin beside the window.

"You have a water basin?" Tamara demanded. "Brittany and I don't! We have to haul our asses off to the Springs!"

"You can use it if you want. To clear your face off," Murtagh told her.

"Thanks," Tamara said, rising from the bed.

"So, you and Brittany still share a room?" Murtagh asked as Tamara splashed water on her red face. Tamara eyed Murtagh in the mirror.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" she asked.

"Well, I thought Brittany and Brom were engaged to be married. Wouldn't they want to share a room?" Murtagh questioned.

"I wouldn't let them. Brom hated me for it, child molester that he is," Tamara replied.

"Brom's not a child molester," Murtagh said, half-laughing.

"Just a slight exaggeration, Murtagh," Tamara said, returning to the bed. "No, I'm happy for her. Although I _do _wonder what would happen if we had to go back home."

"You never told me where you came from," Murtagh said.

Tamara wrapped her arms around her ankles, and rested her chin on her knees. "That's because I don't remember. We were. . . camping," Tamara struggled to remember. "We were reading a book, I don't remember what it was called."

"What was it about?"

"Adventure," Tamara whispered. "Anyway, we fell asleep. I was drunk. Maybe Brittany was too. I'm not sure. We were awoken by Saphira landing, and we went to investigate. You nearly killed me in the dark. You know the rest," Tamara finished.

"Every second. They were the best days of my life," Murtagh said.

"That's depressing," Tamara replied.

"Not at all," Murtagh whispered, staring deep into her eyes.

"What?"

"Tamara, I love you," Murtagh said intensely.

"Oh no! Don't try that again, Murtagh," Tamara said, scooting and nearly falling off the bed.

"I made a mistake!" Murtagh cried.

"No, you made two." She walked out of Murtagh's room, and entered the room she shared with Brittany, who was MIA at the moment. She quietly closed the door, trying to sniff back tears.

Softly, she began to sing a sad song-

'_Where once was light, now darkness falls. Where once was love, love is no more. Don't say good-bye. Don't say I didn't try. These tears we cry are falling rain, for all the lies you told us. The hurt, the blame. And we will weep, to be so alone. We are lost. We can never go home. So in the end, I'll be what I will be. No loyal friend, was ever there for me. Now we say good-bye. We say you didn't try. These tears you cry, have come too late. Take back the lies. The hurt, the blame._ _And you will weep, when you face the end alone. You are lost. You can never go home. You are lost. You can never go home.'_

"That was beautiful," Murtagh said from the doorway.

"The point of a door, is to keep people out. At least that's what I've always been told," Tamara snarled.

"I'm sorry. I was out of line earlier," Murtagh said.

"Yes, you were," Tamara agreed.

"I understand that you're angry about my flirting with Nasuada. I know I screwed up, and I know you don't want to forgive me, but I can't stand being in these terms with you. Even if you don't love me, I don't wish to be separated from you. Can't we just be friends?" Tamara could tell that Murtagh had been practicing this little speech, and she was touched.

"Yes, Murtagh, I am angry about your flirting with Nasuada. I'm an unforgiving person: not because I'm mean and hurtful, but because I'm stubborn. And you're wrong Murtagh. I do love you, very much so. But I'm distracted by everything around me, including you. I _will, _however," she said quickly, seeing Murtagh's face fall, "consent to be friends. This feud is distracting me as well."

"Thank-you," Murtagh gasped.

"Don't thank me, Murtagh," Tamara said. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed his cheek.

Just then, Brittany walked in. "Uh, am I interrupting something?" she asked. Tamara could tell she had been crying.

"Where's Brom?"

"With Ajihad's body," she replied softly.

"What happens now?" Tamara asked quietly.

"Brom said that you, me, and Eragon must go to complete our training with the Elves. Very soon," Brittany said.

Tamara realized that Brittany had been crying, not over Ajihad's demise, but because her fiancé was asking her to leave.

"Why?" Tamara asked indignantly. Murtagh looked crestfallen.

Brittany shrugged.

"Is Arya coming?" Tamara questioned.

"I'm assuming," Brittany shrugged.

At that moment, Brom walked in. "What is this? Are we having a party that no body told me about?" Tamara exclaimed. Their small room was becoming quite crowded.

"I was looking for Brittany," Brom said as he spotted Brittany.

"Let's go look for Eragon," Murtagh said to Tamara.

"Ugh, _why?" _she asked. Then she caught his glance toward Brom and Brittany, who were standing awkwardly. "Right," she said, and she and Murtagh hastily left the room.

"I suppose Nasuada will take the throne now, so to speak," Tamara sighed.

"I suppose," Murtagh mused. "What did you mean when you said you loved me?"

"What I said. I love you. I do. But I can't give you what you want right now," Tamara replied.

"I'll admit, you gave me more than I expected," Murtagh chuckled.

"Murtagh, I know I'm cruel, but I'm not _that _cruel," Tamara laughed.

Murtagh smiled as they entered the Dragon hold.

"Oh, Eragon, where art thou?" Tamara sang out.

"I'm up here," Eragon called down.

"Okay."

Murtagh picked her up, and gave her a piggyback ride up the stairs. When they reached the top, he practically collapsed.

"What are you doing up here?" Eragon asked.

"His idea," Tamara pointed to Murtagh. "Brom and Brittany were having a moment. Can someone say _awkward_?"

"Did you hear Brom's plans for you guys?" Murtagh inquired.

"No," Eragon said, confused.

"Dear old Brom, has decided to send you, me, and his dear fiancee off to the Elves for further training," Tamara sighed.

"Why can't he train us himself?" Eragon asked in frustration.

"Because he's the Ghost of Christmas Past," Tamara groaned.

"Eh?" Eragon and Murtagh both said.

"Never mind!" she snapped.

Five days after Ajihad's death, the Varden was conjugated for his funeral. Tamara and Brittany were both dressed in black: Brittany was in a short black dress with long sleeves that reached her knees. She wore black gloves and a wide-brimmed hat. Her black shoes had small heels. Tamara wore a long dress with spaghetti straps and she had her face partly covered by a veil.

The men were merely dressed in black. Tamara and Brittany both had tears streaming down their cheeks. Eragon, Brom, and Murtagh were silent, and sad.

Brittany was clutching Brom's hand, and Murtagh had Tamara's arm. Eragon was accompanied by Saphira, Nalia, and Edoc'sil.

They followed the procession through Tronjheim. Ajihad was to be buried in stone, as was the custom of the Dwarves.

Tamara and Brittany could see Nasuada, who looked grief-stricken. Even Tamara felt sorry for her.

After the funeral, Nasuada was to be appointed leader of the Varden. As token Dragon Riders, Eragon, Brittany, and Tamara, were to be present in front of the audience.

They knew Jormunder, Ajihad's previous right-hand man, and the Council of Elders expected them to swear fealty to the Varden. All three of them were equally divided on this matter.

As they reached the center of the amphitheater, Brom and Murtagh reluctantly let them go. Tamara actually slapped Murtagh's hand so he would let her arm go.

"Why are they so bloody reluctant?" Tamara whispered to Brittany.

"Maybe they're afraid that the Elders will affect us with their oldness," Brittany replied.

Tamara giggled, and then she said," _Brittany! _This is a funeral. No laughing, joking, or happiness allowed!"

"Oh, right!" Brittany quickly rearranged her face into a look of comically exaggerated grief.

As they watched Nasuada become appointed leader of the Varden, Tamara was struck with an idea. A brilliant idea.

After the Varden was done clapping, Sabrae, the leader of the Council, nodded to them, indicating that it was time to swear fealty. Tamara, Eragon, and Brittany each glanced at each other. Taking a deep breath, Tamara stepped toward Nasuada.

She drew her sword, and acted as if she was going to present it to Jormunder, but at the last minute, she presented it to Nasuada.

"I, Tamara of the Elves and the Dragon Riders, hereby vow to protect you, and I hereby swear fealty to you, Nasuada," she said.

"Eragon, and I second that!" Brittany jumped in.

"I accept," Nasuada said, looking surprised.

They left the amphitheater, and Brom caught Tamara's arm. "That was stupid," he growled at her.

"On the contrary," Brittany broke in. "The Council wished us to swear fealty to the Varden, but that would've trapped us, so to speak."

"I'm just glad _you _did it, and not me," Eragon grumbled.

"I'm glad too," Nasuada said from behind them. Tamara scowled, she still had an extreme dislike for her.

"May I speak with you?" Nasuada asked her.

"Alright," Tamara agreed reluctantly. They waited for the group to disappear before speaking.

"Thank-you. I know what it must've cost you to do that," Nasuada began.

"Don't flatter yourself," Tamara replied coldly. "I felt I had to."

"That's why I wanted to speak with you. I'm aware that I've overstepped by bounds with Murtagh," Nasuada sighed. Tamara said nothing. "I didn't know that you two were together. I am truly sorry for any rift I may have caused you."

Tamara's cold eyes softened. "You're not the only one at fault. Murtagh fell to your breathtaking wonderfullness," she said quietly. "Apology accepted," she smiled. Nasuada laughed.

"I should go," Tamara stated.

"Okay," Nasuada nodded. Tamara headed to the room she shared with Brittany.

When she entered, she came across a sight she definitely didn't want to see. Brittany and Brom were sitting on Brittany's bed, making out.

"Right, sorry I disturbed you," she muttered, heading to Murtagh's room.

She entered without knocking, which turned out to be a bad idea. Murtagh was in the middle of changing, and had no shirt on. Which wouldn't have been so bad except it created temptation for Tamara. She hastily looked away.

"Brittany and Brom are. . . preoccupied in my room," she explained.

"I see," Murtagh said, quickly pulling on a shirt over his head.

Tamara awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed.

"Where's Eragon?" she asked.

"His room. . . I think," Murtagh said quietly.

"You think?"

"He's hard to keep track of," Murtagh explained.

"I think I'll sleep in the Dragon Hold," Tamara said suddenly, rising off the bed.

"Why?" Murtagh asked her. "You can sleep here."

"I think not!" Tamara retorted, trying to be indignant.

"It was worth a shot," Murtagh joked.

"Maybe next time," Tamara teased, before quickly leaving.

She was positively glowing when she reached the Dragon Hold. _'What is it young one?' _Nalia asked her.

'_He is so hot!' _Tamara gushed. Nalia didn't need to ask whom she was talking about.

'_If you love him so much, why don't you tell him?' _Nalia asked, clearly exasperated by her Rider's wish-washyness.

'_I did,' _she replied. Nalia just looked at her. _'Sorta,' _Tamara amended. _'But I know that if I got myself into a relationship right now, I'd wind up messing it up, or hating life, or getting pregnant.'_

Nalia let out a jet of stream as she laughed, nearly catching Tamara's skirt on fire. _'Hey!' _she exclaimed.

'_Sorry,' _Nalia replied. _'I can't help it.'_

'_You nearly turned me into a barbeque, and I hate barbeque,' _Tamara snapped.

Nalia laughed again. Tamara ran to the other side ofthe Hold.

'_I'm so hurt,' _Nalia joked.

'_You two are like little girls,' _Edoc told them.

"Well, here's a hint for you, oh Mr. Unconquerable, sir," Tamara said out loud, knowing it was rude to enter another's mind without permission first.

'_We are girls,' _Nalia finished. _'In a manner of speaking,' _she added as everyone in the Hold looked at her.

'_You're like my subconscious,' _Tamara said. _'It's kind of creepy.'_

The next morning, Nasuada called them to her chamber. "I thought you should know, when you three come back," she indicated the Dragon Riders, "I will have moved the Varden to Surda."

"Why?" Brittany asked.

"Because King Orrin also opposes Galbatorix, and it offers more practical battles," Nasuada replied. "Arya's agreed to take you off on your way tomorrow," she told the Dragon Riders.

"Can't I go with them?" Murtagh asked.

"No," Brom answered. "The Elves don't wish anyone who doesn't belong there."

Murtagh's face fell. Tamara took his hand comfortingly. They all headed back to their separate quarters to pack, in the case of Tamara and Brittany.

"You're distracted," Brittany noticed.

"I know. Murtagh seemed really, you know, down-and-out. I'm gonna go talk to him," Tamara replied.

She left and quickly entered Murtagh's room. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," he said softly.

"I'm not leaving forever," Tamara told him.

"You don't know that," Murtagh whispered.

Tamara took Murtagh's hand, and began to sing an encouraging song.

'_It's time to move out of darkness. Use what you feel inside. Your faith alone will guide you, feel the turning tide. In your heart, in your soul. Don't be scared. Keep believing. I know you know, deep inside, that your time has come. Once in every life time, if you do believe, man can move a mountain. Change the course of history. How far we've come. So far, from home. Trust in your path, you've been chosen. Become your destiny. Lead and they will_ _follow you. Your truth will set you free. In your heart, in your soul. Don't be scared, keep believing. I know you know, deep inside, that your time has come._ _Once in every lifetime if you do believe. Man can move a mountain. Change the course of history. How far we've come, so far, from home.'_

"How do you _do _that?" Murtagh asked.

"I'm an Elf, lovely," Tamara said. "I'd best go pack." She left Murtagh to himself, and opened the door to her room. Once again, Brittany and Brom were making out. "Uh uh! _No _way! Not tonight!" Tamara yelled. She physically heaved Brom into the corridor.

"Hey!" he yelled.

"If you do that too much, the fun'll wear off," Tamara replied, slamming the door in his face.

The next morning, Eragon was on Cadoc, Brittany was on Snowfire, and Tamara was on Tornac. Neither Arya nor Orik had a horse, yet neither seemed bothered by it. They were not permitted to fly for quite awhile.

After bidding soft farewells to Nasuada, Murtagh, and Brom, they were on their way to Ellesmera. Almost.

"Where's the 'go' button?" Brittany cried.


	18. Reminisces and A Pirate's Life

**Disclaimer: Eragon doesn't belong to us. Deal with it. Brittany's chapter!**

**Chapter 18: Reminisces and A Pirate's Life**

They traveled north to the river Az Ragni, where they planned to build rafts, and sail most of the way to Ellesmera. The girls were happy to finally be leaving the mountains: they were rocky, and boring.

As the hours wore down, however, they began to sullen. "I miss-" Brittany began.

"BROM! We know," Tamara and Eragon said in unison, annoyed.

"You've been saying that for the past five hours," Tamara groaned.

"Well, I do," Brittany huffed.

"How about we play a game?" Tamara suggested.

"Oh! Eye spy!" Brittany chirped.

"How do you play?" Arya asked, interested.

"A person says, 'I spy, with my little eye something red,' for example. Then the others have to guess what the red thing is. Get it?" Tamara explained.

Arya nodded, "I suppose so."

"I go first!" Brittany proclaimed. "Ummm . . . I spy with my little eye . . . something . . . small."

"Your attention span?" Tamara joked.

"No!"

"That pebble?" Arya guessed.

"Nope."

"Eragon's brain?" Tamara continued to tease.

"Tamara!"

"I know, just kidding Eragon. How about Arya's hair clip?" Tamara asked.

"You got it!"

"Yay! Happy dance!" Tamara squirmed and moved her arms around wildly in an attempt to do her happy dance.

"Your turn," Brittany told her.

"I spy with my little eye, something blue," she said.

"Brittany's eyes?" Eragon guessed.

"Erm . . . no." Tamara leaned over to Brittany, and whispered, "how did he know about your eye color?"

"I don't know. He's never actually looked into my eyes," she whispered back.

"Ooh, I think he has a crush on you," Tamara laughed.

"Ew! Don't even! Bad images!" Brittany clenched her eyes shut.

"Oh! It's the river!" Arya suddenly blurted out.

"You're right!" Tamara smiled.

The river was far off, but at their altitude, they could see it shimmering far ahead of them.

As dusk began to fall, they camped in a quiet, dry cave off the road.

Eragon and Arya had gone to sleep early, though Tamara and Brittany suspected they wanted some time alone together. Brittany was staring into the flames, lost in thought. Tamara, who was poking the fire with a stick, cleared her throat. "So, I'd never thought I'd see the day you got hitched."

Brittany glanced at her, "crazy, isn't it?"

"So much for being roommates for life," she said sadly.

"Awe, come on Tamara. You know we would eventually have found the right men and moved out."

"Yeah, just not so soon. Or here either. I mean, we're not even in our world! How do you know we won't suddenly disappear and find ourselves sitting on our couch drinking margaritas?"

Brittany looked down, "I think about that a lot actually. But I love him, and I want to be with him for as long as I can. Even if that means eventually leaving. This place though, doesn't it somehow seem familiar? Like we've been here before. Or that we . . . "

"Have always been here?" Tamara cut in. "I've been having those feeling a lot too. It's weird. I feel that I've walked this path before a thousand times, but then again, it all seems so new to me."

Brittany nodded, "whatever this thing is, it's starting to take control. It's making me forget my previous life. Sheesh, the only things I can remember now come in flashes, like pictures."

"I remember when we first met," Tamara reminisced.

Brittany smiled, "I was moving in. You came over and asked if I wanted to play horses with you. I was eleven then, you were five. Amazing how we remained friends, huh?"

Tamara grunted, "yeah. Remember the tree house we made?"

Brittany squinted, "barely. I know the door kept falling off, and hitting anyone who was under the tree house."

They laughed, "we never did fix that," Tamara mused.

"And then we both applied to the same college and were accepted."

"We went camping during spring break, and ended up here," Tamara finished.

"Boy, what a boring life we've had before," Brittany sighed.

"Indeed, the only exciting thing we ever did was sneak out of our houses, and climb trees in the night," Tamara chuckled.

"Well, all that's in the past now," Brittany said, throwing a stick into the fire.

"Hmm . . . the past," Tamara broke off, going into her thoughts.

Eventually they both retired to their sleeping bags, and prepared to sleep.

Before sleeping, however, Brittany asked, "Tamara, will you be my Best Lady at my wedding?"

Tamara rolled over on her side, and faced her. "Brittany, there's no such thing as a Best Lady. Only a Maid of Honor."

"Oh, well will you be my Maid of Honor?"

Tamara grinned, "I would be honored to be honorably announced, as your Maid of Honor."

They laughed quietly, and fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, or afternoon actually, since nobody had woken up at the crack of dawn to rouse the others, found them heading out once again. They were nearing the river now, their dragons above them reported that they could smell the water in the air.

"So, what's the plan with the river?" Brittany asked.

"We build some rafts, and sail down," Arya answered.

"We go sailing? Really? Oh, how exciting!" Brittany squealed.

Tamara looked at her, and they broke into song-

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho._

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.  
We kindle and char and in flame and ignite.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs.  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.   
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads,  
Drink up me hearties, yo ho.  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

Eragon looked back at them. "That was a very dirty song."

"Um. . . no it wasn't," Tamara hissed.

"It's a Disney Song for goodness sake! How can it be dirty?" Brittany asked, exasperated.

Eragon shrugged, and continued to lead the way.

Dusk found them at the side of the river, they we're going to make rafts in the morning, and sail the rest of the day. Brittany and Tamara enjoyed a private bath, and a good meal of seafood.

They went to sleep early that night, knowing the next morning was going to be a hard one.


	19. Life At Sea

**Disclaimer: The rights of Eragon don't belong to us. He's our slave. Tamara's chapter! Song belongs to Gwen Stefani. Sorry about the long wait, I, that is to say, Brittany, have been on vacation to Maine. Wonderful place, very rocky though. So, I give you this really long chapter of Tamara's as a token of my apologies. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: Life At Sea**

The next morning, Arya instructed them in the creation of light rafts that were strong enough to support three horses. It took surprisingly fast with Eragon, Orik, and Arya all hurrying to build, while Tamara and Brittany tried to look like they knew what they were doing.

"Why don't you fasten the belongings to the rafts?" Arya suggested.

"The horses too?" Tamara asked, stroking Tornac lovingly.

"_Yes," _Arya sighed, exasperated.

"_How?" _Brittany asked.

"Tether them to the poles," Arya explained, tossing her three thin and strong strips of leather.

"Where did those come from?" Tamara asked.

"Just do it!" Arya yelled.

"Geez. What's _her _problem?" Tamara asked Brittany, who shrugged.

Tamara led Tornac onto raft and removed the reins and from the bridle. She then looped a leather strip through the rings in the bit, and tied it to one of the wooden poles. She then continued with Cadoc and Snowfire on the other two rafts.

Brittany secured the food onto one raft, (the one she planned on sharing with Tamara), and the blankets onto the raft Eragon and Arya were sharing, as a small, personal joke.

Tamara had no idea how to row a boat, but Brittany did, luckily. She grinned devilishly, '_row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream. Push Eragon overboard and listen to him scream!'_

"Hey!" Eragon exclaimed from the raft in front of them.

'_Row, row, row your boat. Gently down the stream,' _Brittany took up the song. _'Push Tamara overboard, and listen to her scream.' _She then literally pushed Tamara off the raft, and into the river.

"Ugh! You meanie-head!" Tamara gasped, clambering back onto the raft.

"Stop picking on Eragon," Brittany chided.

"Why?" Tamara whined.

"Because, you're embarrassing him in front of Arya," Brittany said softly.

"Yeah, I noticed he's got a bit of a crush on her," Tamara whispered conspiratorially.

"Well, we'll have to do something about that, won't we?" Brittany grinned.

"Shall we make it our own special project?" Tamara asked.

"Yes!" Brittany exclaimed, exchanging high fives with Tamara. "Ew, your hand is all wet."

Tamara scowled, "no dip, Sherlock."

"Guess what?" Brittany asked some hours later.

"What?" Tamara asked.

"I miss Brom," Brittany said.

"Really! I never would have guessed," Tamara said sarcastically.

"Well, you _must _be missing Murtagh," Brittany pointed out.

"The wonderful thing about this whole affair is that, while Murtagh may have a blinding love for me, we're not involved," Tamara explained.

"I don't see why that's so wonderful," Brittany said.

"There's so much more _freedom, _being single. If I wanted to have a passionate sex affair with Eragon, I can," Tamara stated matter-of-factly.

"_Eragon!?" _Brittany exclaimed.

"Would you rather it'd be Arya?" Tamara asked.

"Amazing," Brittany grunted.

"Oh no. Purely elementary, my dear Watson," Tamara smirked.

"What is it with you and Sherlock Holmes references lately?" Brittany demanded.

Tamara ignored her question. "But seriously, Brittany. You wait until you and Brom have been married for seven years," Tamara continued her spiel of madness.

"Why seven years?"

"You'll come down with the Seven Years Itch," Tamara hissed ominously.

"What is that?"

"It occurs after seven years of marriage. You'll long to have a passionate sex affair with Eragon. You'll make him sit on the piano bench; you'll make him play chopsticks. Then you'll turn to him; your eyes bulging; your mouth frothing. Just like the creature from the Black Lagoon!"

"Has anyone told you your certifiably insane?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. You have since I was seven," Tamara replied.

"Someone should tell you more often," Brittany grumbled.

"We should talk about Eragon and Arya," Tamara swiftly changed subjects.

"Well, we know Eragon's got the hots for Arya," Brittany said.

"They're meant for each other," Tamara quickly said.

"We should start by talking to Eragon," Brittany stated.

"We'll do it when we stop," Tamara agreed.

That night, when they had stopped, Tamara and Brittany approached Eragon. "We need to talk," Tamara said. Eragon gulped.

'_Way to scare him,' _Nalia scolded.

'_But out,' _Tamara scowled.

"We need to talk about Arya," Brittany said.

"Why?" Eragon asked.

"It's like this," Brittany began. "Tamara and I are bored out of our skulls."

"So, we've decided to divert all our energy into your pathetic love life," Tamara continued.

"_What?!" _Eragon exclaimed. He paused, and the girls knew that he was conversing with Saphira. "Saphira says that you two should be concentrating on your training."

"This isn't time to play Saphira says," Tamara scoffed.

"You shouldn't be worrying about us. We can take of ourselves," Brittany told Saphira.

'_Watch your tongue, young one,' _Saphira growled at Brittany.

"Hey, that rhymed!" Brittany replied absently.

"It's not like we have anything better to do," Tamara sighed.

"We have to get her really, bloody drunk," Brittany muttered, sizing Eragon up.

Tamara nudged Brittany, "and you call me tactless." She turned to Eragon, "I happen to have some rum in my bag. I think it's time to break out the drinking games again."

"Oh no," Eragon pleaded. "Not again! Last time we had a drinking game, you two ended up fighting over me."

"Not spin the bottle. It's too obvious," Brittany whispered to Tamara.

"I wasn't thinking of spin the bottle," Tamara whispered back.

"Oh?"

Tamara shook her head, "let's play truth or dare!"

"Yes!" Brittany exclaimed, punching a fist in the air.

"Okay, everyone gather around," Tamara announced loudly.

"What's going on?" Arya asked.

"We're playing truth or dare," Tamara told her.

"How do you play?" Arya asked.

Tamara explained the game to her, "get it?"

"Yes," Eragon, Arya, Orik, Saphira, Nalia, and Edoc'sil confirmed.

"Wonderful. I'll go first," Tamara chirped. "Arya: Truth or Dare?"

Arya took a swig of the rum, "truth," she gasped.

"Are you a free loader?" Tamara asked.

"_What?!" _she exclaimed. Brittany burst out laughing. "No!" Arya answered.

"Your turn," Tamara said.

"Orik: Truth or Dare?" Arya asked.

Orik took a gulp of the rum, and said, "dare."

"Okay. I dare you to unbraid your beard!" Arya sneered.

"Huh?" Tamara and Brittany asked.

"That is a sign of disrespect," Orik complained.

"You have to do it," Tamara reminded him.

Sighing, Orik slowly unbraided his long beard.

"Yay!" Brittany cheered. Orik took another long gulp of rum.

"Eragon: Truth or Dare?" Orik asked.

"Dare," Eragon said bravely.

"I dare you to kiss Tamara on the lips," Orik smirked.

"_What?!" _Tamara cried.

"You have to do it," Orik mocked.

"Make it sexy and hot," Brittany said, ready for the passionate sex affair Tamara had told her about.

Eragon took a gulp of the rum, "I'm ready."

"I'm sure you are," Tamara grumbled.

Eragon, who was taller than Tamara, bent his lips to Tamara's. Tamara accepted him, and wrapped her arms around Eragon. Eragon pushed her to the sand and Tamara opened her mouth.

When the kiss ended, the group cheered. "Gimme that!" Tamara took the rum from Orik, and quickly gulped down the entire bottle. She then opened another battle and started on that, before Brittany snatched it from her. "Go," Tamara gasped to Eragon.

"Brittany: Truth or Dare?" Eragon asked, taking the rum bottle Tamara offered him.

"Truth," Brittany said.

"Have you ever dreamed about having sex with Brom?" Eragon asked. Tamara gaped, before bursting out in laughter.

"That's disgusting!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Answer!" Tamara demanded.

"Maybe," Brittany said.

"EW!" Tamara and Eragon yelled. Tamara threw a blanket at Brittany's head.

"Tamara: Truth or Dare?" Brittany asked.

"Dare," Tamara said proudly.

"Okay, I dare you to write a letter to Murtagh, and tell him that you don't want to see him again."

Arya reached over and plucked the rum bottle from Brittany's hands. "I think you had too much to drink, my friend."

"Even if Tamara _did _write a letter," Eragon said, "she wouldn't be able to send it."

"You're right. How about you sing us a song?" Brittany asked.

"What song?"

Brittany thought for a moment. "How about, '_Don't Get It Twisted?'_"

"Do you really think it's . . . appropriate?" Tamara asked, shocked.

"No, but it's truth or dare," Brittany replied.

"Alright," Tamara sighed.

'_Don't Get It Twisted, don't get clever  
This is the most craziest shit ever  
Ok, this is the most craziest shit ever  
Top of the charts I wish I did feel better  
So I take a two this is before I knew  
What to do? What to do? Ahhh, what's that?  
Got a mood & I'm trippin' & my head is a block  
Collecting all of the symptoms, about to call the Doc  
Get a hold of yourself you are acting odd girl  
It's goin' on & on & on & on & on  
(Uh oh uh oh)  
What's a matter with me?  
I'm acting really odd & I think you'd agree there must be something wrong  
It's goin' on & on & on & on & on  
(Uh oh uh oh)_

_Don't Get It Twisted, don't get clever  
This is the most craziest shit ever  
Uh oh, woah  
Don't Get It Twisted, don't get clever  
This is the most craziest shit ever  
Here we go, woah  
Tick tock I guess I'm late again  
What are you suggesting there now Gwen?  
Don't you know better? What you talking about?  
You know it's going to come at any point  
Night time, flip-flop, this time, push my luck  
He was really looking hot, anticipation building upSpace invaders, turn up all the faders, need a translator  
Pete, can you go and get a test?_

Don't Get It Twisted, don't get clever  
This is the most craziest shit ever  
Uh oh, woah  
Don't Get It Twisted, don't get clever  
This is the most craziest shit ever  
Here we go, woah  
Move that, move, move that  
Move that, move, move that  
Lip locked making out again, no big deal  
You always say that, but I'm not a mathematician  
28 days in a normal cycle  
If not I am mistaken, I think you might have made a goal  
Uh oh uh oh uh oh  
Uh oh uh oh uh oh  
What's a matter with me?  
I'm acting really odd & I think you'd agree there must be something wrong  
It's goin' on & on & on & on & on  
Don't Get It Twisted, don't get clever  
This is the most craziest shit ever  
Uh oh, woah  
Don't Get It Twisted, don't get clever  
This is the most craziest shit ever  
Here we go, woah  
Here we go, woah'

"Wow," Eragon muttered, handing Tamara the bottle.

"Are there any other games we can play?" Arya asked.

"Well, there's suck and blow," a drunk Tamara said.

"We don't have any cards," Brittany told her.

"Oh yeah. There's Spin the Bottle," Tamara suggested.

"Remember what happened last time?" Brittany pointed out.

"I actually really enjoyed that game," Arya mused.

"After all, Murtagh and Brom aren't here to spoil it this time," Tamara said.

"If Brom finds out, I'm dead," Brittany sighed, taking a swig of rum.

"How do you play?" Orik asked.

They explained it to him. "I'll go first," Tamara declared. She spun, and it landed on Edoc'sil. "How . . . odd," Tamara mused. She rose and gave Edoc a quick peck on the snout.

Brittany spun for Edoc, and it landed on Nalia. "This'll be interesting," Brittany muttered. The two dragons touched mouths, and Tamara spun for Nalia. It landed on Orik.

Orik wasn't very tall, so Nalia had to bend her neck uncomfortably low to accommodate him. Orik landed on Eragon, and they had a depressingly lame kiss. Eragon's spin landed on Arya.

"Make it hot," Brittany whispered to him.

"You heard her," Arya smirked. Eragon blushed furiously. The others watched intently, as Eragon approached Arya. Arya stroked Eragon's face, before mashing her mouth on Eragon's. The others gaped at the open-mouthed kiss. They could actually _see _tongue, which was disturbing, and yet hilarious.

After what seemed like ten minutes, the kiss ended. Arya spun, and it landed on Tamara. Tamara handed her the rum bottle, and she finished it off.

"Last one," Brittany said, throwing down next bottle into the sand. Arya approached Tamara, and grabbed her hair, forcing Tamara's lips to hers. After another five minutes, of full blown french-kissing, Tamara spun. It landed on Brittany. Brittany leapt onto Tamara, and straddled her. Their lips met, and they showed everyone, including Arya, what real drunkards could kiss like.

"It's getting late," Tamara said quietly, some hours later. Her voice was hoarse from the overall exciting night. She polished off the last rum, and tossed it into the dying fire, causing a small explosion. "Whoops," she muttered. Brittany laughed.

"We should get to sleep. We have like, a billion more miles left to go," Brittany said.

"I know. I've been thinking," Tamara slurred. "I don't think I want to be a Dragon Rider anymore."

"Why not?" Brittany asked.

"Because, I want to stay with Murtagh, forever, and I can't do that when I'm alive, and he's not," Tamara replied.

"Well, you can't exactly hand in your resignation," Brittany said.

"I know. I'm just expressing myself," Tamara sighed. Soon after that, both girls fell asleep.

The next day, everyone was moody and hung-over. Luckily, they were spaced apart on the rafts, so they didn't have to talk to each other much. They camped early that night, and thus woke early the next day.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" Tamara asked Brittany as they rowed.

"What?" Brittany asked.

"I've always wanted to get arrested."

"Huh?" Brittany stuttered.

"I'm serious," Tamara laughed. "Then I could be handcuffed and I could be all, 'hey, I'm a bad ass.'"

"You don't need to be arrested to prove that!" Brittany said.

"But it'd be fun!" Tamara grinned.

"Murtagh would have to bail you out," Brittany told her.

"Wouldn't you?" Tamara asked, faking a pout.

"No. What's the point of getting arrested if you don't spend your life in jail?"

"You're mean," Tamara huffed, stroking Tornac.

They had been on the river for a week, and the novelty had worn off. Tamara was so bored, she was reading Brittany's pocket dictionary.

"Assignation," she mused, reading the definition. "Just a fancy word for sex affair."

"Why are you reading that?" Brittany asked for the hundredth time.

"Why did you bring a dictionary on a camping trip?" Tamara asked in return.

"To identify all poisonous plants," Brittany replied, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You don't use a _dictionary _to identify poisonous plants!" Tamara exclaimed.

". . . Oh," Brittany mumbled.

"Sometimes I wonder who's older, me or you," Tamara muttered.

"I've been thinking," Eragon said from the raft next to them.

"That's hard," Tamara muttered.

"We need something sweet."

"Sorry buddy. We drank all the rum," Tamara replied.

"I know," Eragon said sadly.

"We still have chocolate," Brittany mused.

"We do?" Tamara asked.

"I think we can make s' mores," Brittany continued to muse.

"We should," Tamara said suddenly, perking up.

"What are s' mores?" Eragon asked.

"They're bars of melted chocolate and marshmallows stuffed in between two graham crackers," Brittany explained.

"Sounds good," Eragon said absently.

"They _are _good," Tamara nodded.

"We meant to make them when we went camping, but we forgot," Brittany said cheerfully.

That night, Tamara and Brittany recovered their bags of Hershey's chocolate bars, their bags of large marshmallows, and their boxes of graham crackers.

Tamara and Brittany broke off five sticks suitable for spearing marshmallows. They boiled water in Orik's cooking pot, and dipped the sticks into it. They then instructed the others in the cooking of s' mores. Many marshmallows were burned, and dropped but by the end, they had made many perfect s' mores, and they had s' mores for dinner; a nice reprieve from the traditional seafood.

"Arya, how much longer do we have to live the pirate's life?" Tamara asked.

"About three more weeks," Arya sighed.

"I wish I could fly," Brittany mumbled.

"Why can't we ride?" Tamara asked.

"Galbatorix cannot be aroused to our movements," Arya explained.

Tamara and Brittany burst out laughing. "Bad images," Brittany laughed.

Just as Arya had said, the river journey lasted three weeks. They were relieved to be on horseback again, and they rode for several days until they reached Ceris.


	20. Why Can't A Woman Be Like A Man?

**Disclaimer: We don't own Eragon or Eldest. Brittany's chapter! The song belongs to My Fair Lady, and Rex Harrison.**

**Chapter 20: Why Can't A Woman Be Like A Man?**

All the way back with the Varden, Murtagh and Brom strolled through the city.

"So Murtagh, are you and Tamara back on good terms?" Brom asked, browsing through the items on a merchants table.

Murtagh, who was whistling merrily, stopped, "yes, we straightened some things out. You know, I wish our relationship was like yours and Brittany's. You guys are so relaxed and care-free together. Just enjoying each other's company."

Brom shook his head, and sighed, "there's some things that Brittany does that really irritate me, but I just ignore it."

"I don't see why women have to be so hormonal," Murtagh sighed.

"Indeed, I don't see why they can't be more like men," Brom grumbled. They looked at each other, and whirled in a circle in the street. Music filled the air.

Brom: 'What in all of heaven could've prompted the little girl? After the triumph of the ball, what could have depressed her? What could've behest her? I can't understand the wretch at all!'

Murtagh: 'Women are irrational! That's all there is to that! They're irritating, vacillating, calculating, agitating, maddening, and infuriating hags!'

Brom: 'Murtagh, why can't a woman, be more like a man?'

Murtagh: 'I beg your pardon?'

Brom: 'Yes, why can't a woman be more like a man? Men are so honest. So thoroughly square. Eternally noble, historically fair. When you win we'll always give your back a pat. Why can't a woman, be like that?'

Murtagh: 'Why does every one do what the other's do? Can't a woman learn to use her head? Why do they do everything their mother's do? Why don't they grow up, well like their father's instead? Why can't a woman take after a man? Men are so pleasant. So easy to please. Whenever you're with them, you're always at ease. Would you slighted, if I didn't speak for hours?'

Brom: 'Of course not!'

Murtagh: 'To be livid, if I had a drink or two?'

Brom: 'Nonsense!'

Murtagh: 'Would you be wounded, if I never sent to you flowers?'

Brom: 'Never!'

Murtagh: 'Well, why can't a woman, be like you?'

Brom: 'One man in a million may shout a bit. Now and then there's one with slight defects. One perhaps whose truthfulness you doubt a bit. But by and large, we are a marvelous sex! Why can't a woman take after a man?'

Murtagh: 'Men are so friendly; good-natured, and kind. A better companion, you never will find. If I were hours late for dinner, would you bellow?'

Brom: 'Of course not!'

Murtagh: 'If I forgot your silly birthday would you fuss?'

Brom: 'Nonsense.'

Murtagh: 'Would you complain, if I took out another fellow?'

Brom: 'Never.'

Murtagh: 'Well, why can't a woman, be like us?'

They continued to walk down the street, poking through things, and nodding at those who passed them. Brom spotted Nasuada coming down the street. He strolled up to her, and casually began to sing again.

Brom: 'Nasuada, you're a woman. Why can't a woman, be more like a man? Men are so decent. Such regular chaps. Ready to help you, through any mishaps. Ready to buck you up whenever you are glum. Why can't a woman, be a chum? Why is thinking, some women never do? And why is logic, never tried? Straightening their hair, is all they ever do. Why don't they straighten up the mess that's inside? Why can't a woman, be like a man? If I was a woman, who'd been to a ball. Been hailed a princess, by one and by all; would I start weeping like a bathtub overflowing? Or carry on, like my home was a tree? Would I run off, and never tell me where I'm going? Why can't a woman, be like me?'

Brom walked off, leaving Nasuada confused. He joined Murtagh, and they walked back to their rooms. Before entering, they mumbled in unison, "I miss them," and shut their doors on one another.

Murtagh awoke late the next morning, and found Brom in the kitchen, sitting at the table throwing forks at the wall like darts.

"How long have you been up?" Murtagh asked, getting some breakfast.

"About three hours," he answered, throwing another fork.

"After I'm done eating, do you want to go out of the city, and look around?"

"Sure, it's better than embedding forks into the wall," Brom agreed.

Murtagh looked at the wall, and noticed that the forks spelled the name, 'BRITTANY.' He smirked, and continued to eating.

"So, you're getting married, huh?" Murtagh asked, breaking the gloomy silence.

Brom grunted, "I never thought I'd see the day. Especially to someone who is much younger than myself."

"Not true. She's an elf, and elves are much older than we are," Murtagh pointed out.

Brom shook his head, "they may be Elves, but they are not from this world. And yet, they became Dragon Riders, so they were meant to be here." Brom paused in thought.

"Perhaps when they return from Ellesmera, they'll have answers to these strange questions," Murtagh said, taking one last bite of his eggs.

Brom nodded, and stood up, tying his sword to his belt. "Ready?"

Murtagh cleaned up, and together they left the fortress, and later the city.

After a few hours of walking, they decided to head back. The problem was . . .

"We're lost!" Murtagh blurted out.

"No, we're not. We just need to retrace our steps," Brom tried to calm him.

"That's what you said an hour ago!" Murtagh retorted, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Okay, I've lost our footprints, I'll admit it. Why don't you follow that path over there? Tell me if you see anything," Brom ordered. He watched Murtagh leave, and continued on his own search.

Suddenly, Brom heard an explosion, and what sounded like a mini avalanche.

"Brom! Help!" Murtagh cried.

He ran toward the cry, cursing himself, Brom searched everywhere for the source.

"Where are you?" he called.

"Here!"

Brom ran down the path, and stopped himself before he fell into a gigantic hole. Murtagh was in the middle of the crater, his left arm was in a strange angle, and he was holding something with the other.

"What happened?" Brom yelled down to him.

"I'm not sure. I was just looking around, when suddenly the ground gave way, and I fell into this huge hole," he explained.

"Are you hurt?"

"My arm is broken, but I think that's it. I found something too, I think . . . Brom, I think it's a Dragon Egg!"

"What?!" Brom exclaimed.

"Look!" Murtagh held up a red tablet. It was none other than a Dragon Egg.

"Well, I'll be a werecat's mother," he whispered. "Step back!" Brom held out his hand, and pointed to some fallen boulders on the crater's floor. "Rise stonr!" He formed the rocks to make a staircase, and helped Murtagh up on the last step.

Murtagh held out the egg for Brom to examine. There was no mistaking it. "That must have been down there for a long time," Brom commented.

"Do you know what this means? I'm going to be a Dragon Rider!" Murtagh said excitedly.

"Easy boy, you've got a difficult choice ahead of you. You have to take responsibility. Don't let foolish jovially cloud your mind. When your dragon hatches, you too, will have to leave for Ellesmera. But first, you have to decide whose side you're on. Are you with us, or against us?" Brom looked straight into his eyes.

"With you," Murtagh said firmly.

Brom smiled slightly, "I'm happy to hear that. Now, let's find our way back."

A few more hours later, they sat in the Grand Hall. A roaring fire was roasting a pig, and filled the air with warmth and a delicious smell. Brom was smoking his pipe, and reading a book on poetry, while Murtagh was picking at his stinted arm.

"Couldn't you heal it? You know, use your magical powers on my arm?" Murtagh groaned.

"My magic is almost out. I'm no longer powerful enough to heal things," Brom told him sadly.

Murtagh moaned in pain, and sat down next to Brom. "What are you reading?"

"Poems," Brom stated.

"Ah, trying to melt Brittany's heart some more?" Murtagh smirked.

"You never know when a poem may come in handy," he said, as he flipped the page.

"Whatever you say old man," Murtagh muttered, as she stroked his precious Dragon Egg. He left then, egg in hand, to go to sleep. Eventually, feeling very poetical, Brom followed suit.


	21. Women Are Necessary Evils

**Disclaimer: We don't own Eragon. I again apologize for the delay, school started, and so my life now circles around the evil that is school. But be prepared, for this is a very long chapter! Tamara's chapter!**

**Chapter 21: Women Are Necessary Evils**

They didn't stay in Ceris long. They took boats again to travel to Silthrim, much to everyone's displeasure.

"I wonder what Brom's doing?" Brittany mused.

"I don't really care," Tamara grumbled.

"Can't we swim?" Brittany moaned.

"No," Arya said shortly.

Fortunately, this boat trip only took a day. They reached Silthrim, and took to horses.

From there, they rode very quickly to Ellesmera. "You must be _cordial _to Queen Islanzadi," Arya demanded suddenly.

"Why?" Tamara scoffed.

"Are you afraid we'll embarrass you?" Brittany teased.

Arya scowled. "Let your dragons know that as well."

They were led by the Elves into a palace, where Queen Islanzadi, clad in a beautiful red dress, rose to meet them. They greeted her in the custom way of the Elves.

She returned the greeting, and then embarrassed Arya. "Oh my daughter! I have wronged you!" she cried.

Tamara and Brittany exchanged glances, eyebrows raised.

"Well, I'll be a werecat's mother," Brittany whispered. Tamara elbowed her in the ribs to shut her up.

They listened with interest, as Islanzadi attempted to reconcile with her long lost daughter. After a magnificent, meat-less feast, Islanzadi led the girls and Eragon to an elegant tree house.

"Unfortunately, there is only one lodging here worthy of Dragon Riders," Islanzadi said. "But there is room enough for all of you. I've seen to it that extra beds have been put in."

"Thank-you," Eragon said.

"You will also find, that new clothes have been set on your beds," Islanzadi continued, before walking away.

They entered the tree house, and saw that it was definitely an Elvish dwelling. The wood was rich and polished, and had designs that could only be accomplished with Elven magic. There were three beds, and the one in the middle, was obviously Eragon's, for it was the only one that didn't have dresses on it.

"We should get to sleep," Brittany suggested.

"I wonder who are trainer will be," Tamara mused.

"Togira Ikonoka," Eragon muttered.

"Who?" Tamara and Brittany asked in unison.

"The Cripple Who Is whole," Eragon stated.

"You aren't making any sense," Tamara declared, removing her boots.

"After I killed Durza, I was visited by and Elf," Eragon explained.

"You mean spiritually?" Brittany asked.

"Did you see Yemi?" Tamara asked.

"_Who?" _Eragon gave her weird look.

"Never mind," Tamara sighed. These Alagaesians would never understand Lost.

"He told me that we should come here," Eragon stated.

"Why not us?" Brittany asked. Eragon shrugged. Tamara and Brittany seethed.

'_Never go to bed angry,' _both of their dragons advised.

'_We're not angry, just confused,' _the girls replied.

'_Of course,' _Edoc smirked.

'_Get out of her head,' _Brittany and Nalia both snapped.

'_Stop arguing,' _Saphira intervened.

'_Get out of our heads!' _Brittany, Tamara, Nalia, and Edoc all yelled.

The next morning, after a yummy, yet meat-less breakfast, Tamara and Brittany pointed out the wash closet to Eragon, who was fascinated. They took turns bathing, and when they were done, the girls changed into their new clothes: Eragon didn't.

Tamara got a black dress that reached just past her knees. It was creatively embroidered with pale grey silk. Brittany wore a short red dress, that showed more leg than was necessary.

"Who would've thought Elves have such a great fashion sense?" she remarked.

There was a knock on the door. Eragon opened it, and Orik entered.

"How can you guys manage this tree house?" Orik puffed.

"We're super-humans," Tamara said with a straight face.

"Yes, well, Queen Islanzadi is wishing to see you," Orik muttered. They met Islanzadi at the base of the tree.

"Before we continue, all seven of you must _swear _to tell none of what we are about to see," Islanzadi said by of way greeting.

"Why?" Tamara asked rudely.

"It is not a matter of trust, but of safety," she explained.

"Very well," Brittany sighed. The seven of them swore to Islanzadi in the Ancient Language, of course. They followed her to the top of a large cliff, and waited.

"Did you hear that?" Orik asked suddenly. Everyone nodded. They heard the sound of what only could be described as air thudding.

From above, a large golden dragon materialized, it's Rider on it's back. The dragon landed, causing the ground to shake. The Rider, a tall and old Elf, dismounted. "I am Oromis, and this is Glaedr," he smiled.

"I thought all the Riders were dead," Eragon gasped in astonishment.

"Brom's not dead," Brittany protested.

"He meant the _important _Riders," Tamara clarified. Brittany gave her a glare.

"All Riders, good or evil, are important," Oromis chided. "What Eragon says is true. I have a _condition _that rendered me useless for battle, so I stayed here so I could train the next Riders. Even I, however, didn't foresee my training _three _Riders. Or females: this is the first time in history that there have been female Riders."

"Well, aren't we special?" Tamara smirked.

"Very," Oromis smiled.

"It is a pleasure, Glaedr," Brittany said to the golden dragon.

'_The pleasure is mine, Argetlam,' _Glaedr replied.

"You will be pleased to know that another Rider has joined our ranks," Oromis continued. "Within a few months time, he will join us."

"Golly. If this keeps up we'll have a whole _army _of Dragon Riders!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Alas, no," Oromis sighed. "His egg was the last egg in the world."

"That's life I suppose," Tamara sighed, ending the conversation.

Many months passes unnoticed in Ellesmera. The Riders had sword training with the most annoying Elf in the world named Vanir. He was very young. Following those, they had lessons with Oromis, who was more agreeable than Vanir, but he was also more rigorous. The dragons had lessons with Glaedr. Arya had gone back to the Varden, who were now located in Surda. Orik remained in Ellesmera.

One night, Eragon, Tamara, and Brittany were wandering through a more secluded section on the city. With the absence of Murtagh and Brom, the three of them had become a whole lot closer, and were like a family. Their silence was broken by the sounds of female voices.

"Hello?" Brittany called. The voices stopped, a large group of Elven girls, no older than fifty (young for Elves), appeared.

"You should not be here Shur'tugals," their leader stated.

"Why are you here then?" Eragon asked.

"We live here," th girl explained.

"I didn't think anybody lived here," Tamara stated.

"We're what you may call 'juvenile delinquents,'" the girl said, sounding fairly proud.

"I didn't know they existed for _Elves," _Brittany exclaimed, shocked.

"That's what they _want _you to think," the girl said.

"They put you here so you won't embarrass them?" Eragon guessed.

"Exactly," the girl replied. The three Dragon Riders gasped. "The officers Islanzadi sent to check on us are the worst though."

"What are your names?" Tamara asked.

"Well," the girl said, "I'm Rosalia. There's Consuelo, Maria, Bella, Aquila, Aiguala, and Linnea."

"Tamara, Brittany, and Eragon," Tamara introduced.

"You said the officers were the worst. Who are they?" Brittany asked.

"To be honest, we don't know their names," Rosalia said.

"What?!" Tamara and Brittany laughed.

"We never bothered to find out," Rosalia shrugged. "We just call him Officer Krupke."

"Krupke? What does that mean?" Eragon asked.

"Who's 'him'?" Brittany asked.

"Well, he's the main officer," Rosalia explained.

Eragon suddenly whipped Tamara over the head with a book. "Hey you!"

"Who me, officer Krupke?" Tamara asked.

"Yeah you. Give me one good reason for not dragging you down to the station house, you punk!" He hit her again.

Tamara fell to her knees in a pleading gesture:

'_Dear kindly Sergeant Krupke  
You gotta understand  
It's just our bringin' upkeThat gets us out of hand  
Our mothers all are junkies  
Our fathers all are drunks  
Golly Moses, naturally we're punks!'_

She rose to her feet and everyone (excluding Eragon), broke into song.

Everyone:

'_Gee, Officer Krupke  
We're very upset  
We never had the love  
That every child oughta get  
We ain't no delinquents  
We're misunderstood  
Deep down inside us there is good!'_

Rosalia: '_There is good!'_

Everyone:

'_There is good, there is good  
There is untapped good  
Like inside, the worst of us is good!'  
_

Eragon:

'_That's a touching good story.'_

Tamara:

'_Lemme tell it to the world!' _

Eragon:

'_Just tell it to the judge.'_

Tamara sang to Brittany:

'_Dear kindly Judge, your Honor  
My parents treat me rough  
With all their marijuana  
They won't give me a puff  
They didn't wanna have me  
But somehow I was had  
Leapin' lizards, that's why I'm so bad!'_

Brittany took up the song:

'_Right! Officer Krupke  
You're really a square  
This girl don't need a judge  
She needs an analyst's careIt's just her neurosis  
That oughta be curbed  
She's psychologically disturbed.'_

Tamara cried: _'I'm disturbed!'_

Everyone:

'_We're disturbed, we're disturbed  
We're the most disturbed  
Like we're psychologically disturbed!'_

Brittany: '_Hear ye, hear ye. In the opinion of this court, this child is depraved on account she ain't had a normal home.'  
_

Tamara:

'_Hey, I'm depraved on account I'm deprived!'  
_

Brittany:

'_So take her to a headshrinker.'_

_  
_Tamara:

'_My daddy beats my mommy  
My mommy clobbers me  
My grandpa is a commie  
My grandma pushes tea  
My sisters wears a moustache  
My brother wears a dress  
Goodness gracious, that's why I'm a mess!'_

_  
_Brittany:

'_Yes, Officer Krupke  
She shouldn't be here  
This girl don't need a couch  
She needs a usefully career  
Society's played her a terrible trick  
And sociologically she's sick.'_

Tamara:

'_I am sick!'_

Everyone:

'_We are sick, we are sick  
We are sick sick sick  
Like we're sociologically sick!' _

Brittany:

'_In my opinion, this child does not need to have his head shrunk at all. Juvenile delinquency is purely a social disease.'  
_

Tamara:

'_Hey, I got a social disease!' _

Brittany:

'_So take her to a social worker.' _

Tamara:

'_Dear kindly social worker  
They tell me get a job  
Like be a soda jerker  
Which means I'd be a slob  
It's not I'm antisocial  
I'm only anti-work  
Glory Osky, that's why I'm a jerk!' _

Brittany:

'_Eek, Officer Krupke  
You've done it again  
This girl don't need a job  
She needs a year in the pen  
It ain't just a question of misunderstood  
Deep down inside she's no good!'_

Tamara:

'_I'm no good!'_

Everyone:

'_We're no good, we're no good  
We're no earthly good  
Like the best of us is no damn good!'_

Rosalia:

'_The trouble is she's lazy.'_

Consuelo:

'_The trouble is she drinks.'_

Maria:

'_The trouble is she's crazy_.'

Bella:

'_The trouble is she stinks.'_

Linnea:

'_The trouble is she's growing_.'

Aquila and Aquala:

'_The trouble is she's grown.'_

Everyone:

'_Krupke, we've got troubles of our own  
Officer Krupke  
We're down on our knees.' _

Tamara:

'_'Cause no one wants a chica  
With a social disease.'_

Everyone:

'_Dear Officer Krupke  
What are we to do?  
Gee, Officer Krupke  
Krup you!'  
_

There was the sound of applauding as they finished. The girls rose hastily, dusting off their skirts. There stood Brom and Murtagh, each with big smiles.

"Oh my goodness!" Brittany screamed, and ran into Brom's waiting arms.

"Er, how long have you been there?" Eragon asked.

"Since, 'my brother wears a dress,'" Murtagh answered.

"More importantly, what the bloody hell are you guys doing here?!" Tamara exclaimed.

"Surely Oromis mentioned the creation of a new Rider," Brom declared.

"Yes, I do recall him saying something of the sort," Tamara mused.

"Who is it?" Brittany asked, glancing hopefully at Murtagh.

"Me," Murtagh mumbled.

"How?" Tamara gasped.

"Well, I found an egg, and it hatched for me," Murtagh said hesitantly.

"Obviously," Brom snorted. The girls laughed, causing Brom and Murtagh to notice them for the first time since their little performance. "Who are you?" he asked, directing the question to Rosalia.

Rosalia smiled, "just me?"

Brom frowned. "All of you," he scowled.

"You'd best get your signals straight," she laughed. "I'm Rosalia."

"Consuelo."

"Maria."

"Bella."

"Aquila."

"Aquala."

"Linnea."

"Like the Elf that became the Menoa Tree," Brom said, regarding Linnea.

"Exactly," Linnea curtsied.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Murtagh asked Tamara.

"I could ask you the same thing," she replied.

"Someone said they saw you come this way," Murtagh shrugged.

"Are you coming to the Agaeti Blodhren tomorrow?" Brittany asked Rosalia.

"What's the Agaeti Blodhren?" Murtagh asked.

"It's a celebration that only happens every hundred years," Maria explained.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Rosalia told Brittany.

'This is our first one," Consuelo added.

"The only real reason we want to go is for the dancing," Bella stated.

"Oh boy! I love dancing!" Tamara exclaimed, clapping her hands.

"Every celebration there is a large dance-off between the males and females," Aquala said.

"Or so we're told," Aquilia finished.

"It's true; the men have never lost," Brom said.

"Oh _really?_" Brittany stated.

"We'll have to change that," Tamara smirked.

The following evening, Eragon and Murtagh were kicked out of the tree house so that the girls could get ready for the celebration.

Brittany was bathing, and Tamara was looking at the dress Islanzadi had made for her. It was a simple white dress with a flowing skirt that reached her knees. A red sash was bound at the waist. She spun for effect, and watched as the skirt flew up around her knees.

Brittany entered in a brilliant purple dress that was just past her knees. It seemed to have many skirts.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Come on in, we don't bite," Brittany called.

Brom, Murtagh, and Eragon entered. "You look beautiful," Brom told Brittany. Brittany smiled, and took Brom's hand, and they exited.

Murtagh glanced hesitantly at Tamara, who understood his dilemma. She solved the matter by linking arms with both Eragon and Murtagh, and they escorted her to the Menoa Tree, where the party would take place.

Tamara heard her name called, and looked up to see Rosalia and her friends hurrying toward her, wearing dresses similar to hers and Brittany's. "Where's Brittany?" Rosalia asked. Tamara scanned the dancers until she spotted Brom twirling Brittany. She pointed.

"I'm not impressed," Consuelo muttered.

"By what?" Tamara asked.

"Their dancing."

"Who's dancing?" Bella asked.

"Everyone's," Consuelo muttered.

"Why don't we do a little. . . dance. . . of our own?" Maria suggested mischievously as the dancers started doing a little swaying motion.

"Wonderful idea," Tamara mumbled. She grabbed Murtagh, Rosalia snagged Eragon, and the others grabbed their respective others.

Tamara placed Murtagh's hand around her waist, and her hand beneath his arm. She then took his other hand in her's, and they entered the dance floor with a bang. They paraded around the 'dancers,' effectively stopping the dancing. The girls released the boys, and they separated. There was a moment of silence, before everybody took up the dance floor again. Suddenly, everyone stopped dancing, and the girls crowded around Tamara and Brittany, cheering them on. Brittany swung her kips from side to side using her skirts for effect, and Tamara spun in an intricate circle. Suddenly, they were forced backwards by the men practically charging them down.

The men on the sidelines clapped to the beat, and the women took up the dance. They did flips, which was difficult in skirts, but they didn't miss a step. Tamara and Brittany clasped hands high in the air, and spun and dipped. Rosalia and co. joined the dance, showing that juvies _could _dance.

Suddenly, the music slow, and the two parties converged. Each girl stood facing her love interest, whether they knew it or not. Tamara was paired with Murtagh. They swayed forward towards each other on their toes twice. They then held their arms out and took a step-and-a-half in opposite directions and snapped their fingers twice. Next, they crossed and snapped once. Then they spun slowly and ended up on opposite sides. They did the sway movement again, and finished the dance before spinning and ending up on the sides they had started on. They looked into each other's eyes. Tamara tilted her head upward, and Murtagh lowered his. It seemed to take forever, but at long last, their lips met.

The music got faster, and they pulled apart. Brittany rushed up, oblivious to what had just occurred, and pulled Tamara back to the girls's side. Murtagh returned to the guys side, and the dance-off continued. Tamara swung her hips from side to side, and slowly, deliberately, raised her arm, which Brittany took as an invitation to join the dance, and they danced faster, spinning and dipping, and basically showing that girls can dance better than guys.

The next days, the Agaeti Blodhren was still in action, and the dance-off was continuing. Elves did not tire easily, so the dancing still remained the same vigor.

Tamara had retired from the dancing for a brief moment, and Murtagh walked up to her. "May I have a word?" he asked.

"Sure," she replied. Murtagh offered his arm, and courteously escorted her to the tree house. Tamara sat on her bed and removed her red high heels and flexed her sore feet. Murtagh raised his eyebrows. "Not the most lady-like behavior, perhaps." Tamara laughed.

"Good Lord, it is nice to get away from the noise."

"The silence is deafening," Murtagh said, dead-panned.

"What did you want to talk about?" Tamara asked.

"Us," Murtagh sighed.

Tamara rolled her eyes, "can't it wait?"

"Not really. I know you well enough to know that you'll be too _distracted _to give our relationship status much thought," Murtagh said. "I know Oromis will push us hard, and I would feel much better if I was certain of our relationship _now. _That way, you, me, and everyone else that we've dragged into this bloody mess could concentrate on the war."

"My dear Murtagh, it seems you've grown a backbone in my absence," Tamara cried.

"This is serious, Tamara," Murtagh snapped.

"I know it is, but I don't see why we can't speak of this _after _the war."

"Because I have to know _now," _Murtagh snapped.

"Well, I have an idea: why don't we just let things play out as they are?!" Tamara demanded, standing up.

"I see you haven't matured once ounce since you've left," Murtagh sneered.

Tamara slapped him across the face. "You don't have the right to talk to me that way." She put her shoes on and made for the exit.

"You're not leaving until this is resolved," Murtagh said as Tamara placed her hand on the doorknob.

Tamara opened the door. "We have nothing to talk about," she snarled. Murtagh grabbed her arm gently, but firmly, above the elbow. "Let me go," she said coldly, ignoring the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"What is wrong?" Murtagh asked softly, coming closer and gently closing the door.

Tamara didn't answer for awhile. Finally, she managed to choke out, "everything."

"What's happened since we've been apart?" Murtagh asked, sitting Tamara back on the bed.

"Believe it or not, I've thought a lot about us. I've come to the conclusion that I want to spend my life with you, but we just _don't have the time!_" Tamara said.

"I know," Murtagh said, giving her a hug.

'_There's a place for us. __Somewhere a place for us. Peace and quiet and open air, wait for us. Somewhere,' _Murtagh sang.

'_There's a time for us. Someday a time for us. Time together with time to spend. Time to look time to kiss. Someday!' _Tamara sang.

'_Somewhere we'll find a new way of living,'_ Murtagh sang.

'_We'll find a way of forgiving somewhere,' _Tamara sang.

'_There's a place for us: a time and place for us. Hold my hand and we're halfway there. Hold my hand and I'll take you there. Somehow! Someday! Somewhere!' _They sang together before sharing a luscious kiss.

"We should go," Murtagh said finally.

Tamara lifted her head from Murtagh's chest. "Just a moment,"she said, rising and walking into the bathroom. She washed all evidence of tears from her face. When she looked nice, and fresh, she banged into the bedroom, terrifying Murtagh. "I'm ready for my closeup Mr. DeVille," she announced, posing.

Murtagh laughed, and kissed her. They linked arms and went back to the Menoa tree, where the dance-off was continuing.

"Who's winning?" Tamara asked Brittany as Murtagh went back to the guys side.

"We are, of course," Brittany grinned. "Brom's very put out about it. I was waiting for you to return so we could kick 'em to the curb."

"Let's go," Tamara exclaimed, and they drew attention back to themselves, doing their sexy moves.

The Agaeti Blodhren lasted for three days in all. At the end, after the girls had been pronounced winners of the dance competition, Tamara, Brittany, Murtagh, and Eragon headed warily, to their tree house, while Brom headed to his lodgings with Orik after sharing a kiss with Brittany.

"I'm tired, but I don't want to go to bed," Tamara yawned. "Let's sing a song."

"I'm game. What song?" Brittany asked.

"America," Tamara replied.

"America?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, you know, from _'West Side Story,_" Tamara said.

"No, that requires dancing, and we'd have to get our juvy friends to help. How about the Jet Song?" Brittany replied.

"Just this one song, and don't sing it up here," Eragon said.

"We'll sing it in the study," Brittany said, dragging her friend upstairs.

'_When you're a jet, you're a jet all the way from your first cigarette to your last dying day. When you're a jet let 'em do what they can. You've got brothers around you're a family man. You're never alone. You're never disconnected. You're home with your own. You're well-protected. Then you are set with a capital J, which you'll never forget 'til they cart you away. When you're a jet you stay a jet!' _They sang, laughing.

"That was pointless," Brittany said.

"But now I can _sleep_," Tamara exclaimed.

They went downstairs and found the boys already asleep. They quickly got ready for bed, not at all eager to go to training first thing in the morning.


	22. The Fan Club

**Disclaimer: Wooh! I love the Office! Go Dwight and Angela! What this has to do with our story I'm not sure, but whatever! Here's Brittany's chapter. It's pretty pointless, and I'm the author admitting it! Oh well, enjoy anyway. Oh, and we don't own Eragon.**

**Chapter 22: The Fan Club**

As the days went by, the Elves of Ellesmera began to shyly approach the Dragon Riders. They would hide in the shadows as they walked by; watching them in adoration. As of late; however, the Elves had taken to following the Riders wherever they went. Whenever Tamara or Brittany looked back, they saw a small mob of people following closely behind them. It didn't stop there though; they would continually ask them to bless this or bless that, and sign this or that. It was driving them mad, especially the girls.

"Oh no! Here they come again!" Tamara warned the quartet. They each hid behind a tree. The foursome included: Tamara, Brittany, Eragon, and Murtagh. They had been returning home from training for the day. They waited quietly as the mob rushed past them.

"Man, they are seriously starting to tick me off," Brittany seethed.

"I don't think they're all that bad," Eragon mumbled.

"That's because this is the most attention he's ever had," Tamara whispered in Brittany's ear. She snickered and nodded in agreement.

"I guess they are kind of a nuisance," Murtagh said, wrapping an arm around Tamara's shoulders.

"We need a secret hideout," Tamara contemplated.

"Hmmm," they all said together.

Suddenly, an acorn dropped from a tree and hit Brittany square on her head. "OW! Hey! I have an idea!" she beamed.

"What? The sky's falling?" Tamara smirked.

"No! That doesn't make sense."

". . . I know."

"Anyway, we should make a secluded tree house!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Erm, don't we already live in one of those?" Murtagh asked.

"Well . . . yeah, but I've always wanted to build one," Brittany said in a defeated tone.

"Fine, but it will have to be _really _secluded," Tamara added.

"Yeah, we can make a secret underground tunnel. That way only we'll know where it is," Murtagh said.

"Sweet!" Brittany chirped.

Later that day, more like night really, Murtagh, Brittany, and Tamara snuck out of the tree town.

"So, why didn't Brom and Eragon join us?" Tamara asked.

"Well, Brom had to talk to the Queen about something," Brittany explained.

"And Eragon said he had a headache, but I think it was just an excuse to not do any physical labor," Murtagh grunted. "Okay guys, let's triangulate. I'll be point."

"Isosceles or equilateral?" Brittany asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tamara asked.

"Well, he said triangulate, which meant that he goes in the front, and we walk on either side of him, forming a triangle. I was just wondering if he wanted us to be an isosceles or equilateral triangle."

". . . You are so weird," Tamara shook her head.

"I learn from the best," Brittany smirked, nudging Tamara.

"Ha ha, funny."

They spent most of that night searching for the perfect tree. Eventually, they found a large oak that was perfect for a tree house. It was surrounded by larger, thicker trees, and the top branches spread out, so that it could hide the tree house from viewers on the ground. Hidden nearby was a small waterfall that made a small pool below.

"It's perfect," Tamara breathed, looking at the tree in awe.

They used their magic to make a floor, walls, furniture, and other such items that a tree house required.

"Okay, we'll make the tunnel later. Let's go back. I'm so tired," Brittany yawned.

"I'm up for that idea," Tamara agreed.

They each fell into their own beds around three in the morning, and instantly fell asleep. Four hours later, Tamara and Brittany were awakened by a loud pounding at their door. "Come in," Brittany mumbled, her face smothered by her pillow.

Oromis charged in, and yanked their sheets off their beds. The girls groaned in protest, and curled into a ball. "Oromis, we're just too tired today," Tamara groaned.

"Can't we have this one day off?" Brittany asked.

Oromis scratched his cheek, and ruffled his hair in thought. The girls, feeling like they might actually get a day off, sat up and made puppy-dog eyes at him.

Oromis rolled his eyes, and sighed, "fine. But be ready tomorrow morning. No excuses!"

"We love you Oromis!" The girls rushed out of their beds, and tackled/hugged him.

Oromis shook his head and left, mumbling something about female Elves and their strange ways.

The girls smiled at each other, and jumped back into their beds, falling asleep once more.

Later that day, Brittany woke to find Brom laying next to her. Her eyes widened, and she almost fell off the bed. Brom grabbed her around the waist, and pulled her to him. "Good morning," he whispered.

She kissed him, and rested her forehead on his, looking into his dark eyes. "So, you weaseled your way into getting a day off. Well done," he complimented, smiling.

"Yup. We we're up all night-"

"I know. Murtagh told me all about it. I built the tunnel for you."

"Thanks. So, what did you talk to the Queen about?"

Brom sat up, pulling her up with him. He pulled a piece of paper from within his jacket pocket. "This is an ancient treasure map I discovered while browsing through the Elves archives. I asked the Queen if she would allow me to find the treasure, and she agreed. Would you and Tamara like to join me on this little treasure hunt?"

"Heck yeah!"

Brittany leaped out of bed, and jumped on Tamara's bed. "Wakey-wakey!"

Tamara opened her eyes and glared at Brittany. "Erg," she growled.

Brittany grinned, and bent down, "good morning Starshine. The Earth says hello!"

"Please, no Willy Wonka references so early in my waking," Tamara stretched.

"We're going on a treasure hunt!" Brittany yelled.

"Seriously?"

"Mmhmm," Brittany nodded.

"Happiness!" Tamara shouted, standing on top of her bed.

"Let's go change," Brittany jumped off the bed.

"I'll go get breakfast," Brom said, leaving them to change. "Or rather, early dinner in my case," he said before shutting the door.

When he came back, they were fully dressed, and pouring over the map which he had left. "This is right next to our tree house," Tamara told him.

"It seems like it's right where our waterfall is," Brittany mused.

"Maybe there's an underwater cave or something," Brom suggested.

"Only one way to find out," Tamara said, rubbing her hands together.

They took the tunnel to the tree house, and walked up the path to the waterfall. "Alright, you two get as close to the waterfall as you can, and see if you can find a cave or an opening. I'll dive in the pool, and see if there's an opening on the bottom," Brom said, unbuckling his sword.

Tamara nodded, and walked off, winking at Brittany as she did so. "Be careful when you're over there. The rocks may be slippery," Brom warned. He stripped off his vest and shirt, and removed his boots.

Brittany caught herself staring at his upper torso. He was perfect, muscular but not overdone, a slightly hairy chest without looking like a gorilla, and nicely tanned skin. Brom, noticing her staring, smirked, and said huskily, "like what you see?"

Brittany licked her lips, and nodded, "you have no idea."

Brom prowled up to her, and kissed her neck, placing his hands on her waist. She caressed his shoulders, and traced the muscles down his chest with her finger. He groaned and moved closer to her. Suddenly, she felt him smile against her neck, and found herself being thrown into the water. All desire and want washed away as the cold water engulfed her. Sputtering, she surfaced, "Brom! You jerk!"

He popped up in the water next to her, and smiled innocently. "I hate you," she grumbled, splashing him.

"No, you don't," he disagreed, splashing her back.

"I know. But I had to say it," she grinned.

"Oi! Love birds! I found the treasure!" Tamara called.

They looked at her and found her dragging a huge chest behind her. They crawled out of the pool, and helped her carry it to the tree house.

"Where did you find it?" Brittany asked.

"There was a cave behind the waterfall. Thanks for the help, by the way," she said sarcastically.

"Anytime," Brittany grinned. "So, what do we do now?"

"We give it to the Queen," Brom answered.

"Why?" Tamara scoffed.

"Because she's expecting us to. Besides, she's your Queen. You must respect her," Brom insisted.

"Hmm . . . we'll see," Brittany said, pouting.

"I'll give it to her. Why don't you two go for a swim or something?" Brom suggested.

"Already did. Thanks to you," Brittany sighed, wringing the water from her shirt.

Brom left them, and they spent the rest of the day sunbathing, and playing with magic.

Months passed, and the Riders grew stronger and more advanced in their magic. The lovers spent most of their time in each other's company when not training. Eragon grew more worried. They asked him about it, but he just shook his head and remained silent.

Soon; however, during a dinner, a disheveled and determined Eragon charged into the kitchens.

"What's up?" Brittany asked, popping a grape into her mouth.

"We're leaving," he said simply.

"What?" Tamara scoffed.

"We're going to help the Varden," he replied, picking some food and putting it into a sack.

"What's wrong?" Brom asked, his brow furrowed.

"They're going to war, and they need us," Eragon said.

"You mean Arya needs us, right?" Murtagh pointed out.

Eragon paused, and remained silent.

"Wait. Arya! I haven't seen her in forever!" Brittany exclaimed.

"That's because she left," Eragon said bitterly.

"M'kay, so when do we leave?" Tamara asked.

"Wait a minute! What about your training? You can't all just leave. Talk to Oromis first," Brom ordered.

"I already did, and he's made me promise that I will return, that we will all return to finish our training. We leave at dawn," and with that, Eragon left.

"Well, looky here! Somebody's all grown up," Tamara declared.

"Wait! Where is the Varden? Didn't the Queen say they had moved?" Brittany asked.

"They're in Surda," Brom replied.

"Well, to Surda then!" Brittany raised her glass.

"To Surda!" they all echoed, raising their glasses and drinking them.

In the morning, just as the sun rose, the quintet left the city of Ellesmera, onto their next adventurous adventure.


	23. On the Road Again

**Disclaimer: We don't own Eragon. I apologize for the delay in posting new chapters. School and such has kept me busy, and drained me of all energy and will to type up the chapters. So, in honor of the holidays, here's a new one! Tamara's chapter!**

**Chapter 23: On the Road Again**

"If we ride our horses all the way to Surda, it'll take forever," Brom announced.

"Well, we can't leave the horses behind," Tamara said.

"I know," Brom sighed. "That's why I suggest we split up. Three of us can return the horses, and the other three can go ahead with the dragons to Surda. That way, the Varden will have _some _hope."

"That makes sense," Eragon stated.

"Maybe, but I don't like it," Brittany said darkly. "Who'll be taking the horses? We have more Riders than horses."

"I'm think that it'll be Orik, you, and me on the horses," Tamara guessed. Brom nodded.

"Why Tamara? Why not me?" Brittany whined.

"It's simple. Neither Orik nor Brom are Riders, and you can't tag along because you still ask about a 'go' button whenever you get on a horse," Tamara explained, proud of her reasoning.

"I resent that!" Brittany exclaimed.

"You do . . . ?" everyone present asked.

"Forget I said anything," Brittany muttered. "I don't like this," she continued.

"None of us do, but I'm afraid they're right," Murtagh said.

"We'll let you love birds say your good-byes," Orik grunted, dragging Eragon away.

"I don't like this," Brittany repeated to Brom as Tamara and Murtagh moved away to talk.

"I don't either, but it has to be done," Brom said.

"You could always ride Edoc with me. He wouldn't mind," Brittany was thinking of all possible alternatives.

"The Varden will need all the Riders they can get," Brom said quietly.

"This sucks," Brittany sighed.

"We'll see each other soon," Brom promised. He pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile, Tamara and Murtagh were having a similar farewell. "What if you get lost and can't find me?" Murtagh whispered in panic.

"I won't get lost. That's why Brom's around," Tamara reassured.

"But he's _old! _He's going senile!" Murtagh exclaimed. Tamara laughed and kissed him. Murtagh gently stroked the silver necklace he had given her months ago. "I'll always be with you," he whispered.

"I know," Tamara replied quietly.

Soon, everyone was gathered around. "Don't let anything happen to him," Brittany warned Tamara.

"What about me?!" Tamara asked indignantly.

"Eh, whatever," Brittany shrugged. Tamara scowled.

Soon, the riders were mounted on the horses: Tamara on Tornac, Brom on Snowfire, and Orik, stirrups shortened, on Cadoc. The Riders were mounted on their dragons: Brittany on Edoc'sil, Murtagh on Thorn, and Eragon on Saphira. After several more parting words, three of the four dragons took flight.

'_This is going to be a lonesome journey,' _Nalia sighed.

'_Ha, ha, sucks to be you,' _Tamara teased. Out loud, she said, "well, gentlemen, let us brave forth the wild evilness of the world!"

"Huh?" her masculine companies queried.

"Let's go," Tamara translated the language of Tamara. They urged the horses into a gallop and rode the entire day without speaking. At nightfall they halted, partially hidden in a thick of trees. They made a quiet meal, and quietly ate it. In fact, everything about the camp was quiet until they heard the sound of hooves. Brom instantly drew his sword, and Tamara followed suit.

Several tall human-like figures came into view, leading horses. "Who goes there?" Brom called out.

"Um, that depends," the voice of a young woman said in reply. The shadows halted.

"Depends on what?" Brom demanded.

"On who's asking," the woman replied.

"I know that voice," Tamara whispered slowly.

"What?!" Brom hissed.

"Rosalia?" Tamara called out incredulously.

"Tamara?" Rosalia called out hesitantly.

"Come over here, where we can see you," Tamara said. The shadows came closer, and the faces of Rosalia, Consuelo, Bella, Maria, Aquila, Aquala, and Linnea materialized from the darkness.

"Hi. How are you?" Aquila and Aquala said together.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tamara demanded.

"You know these hooligans?" Brom demanded.

"We've been following you for quite awhile," Maria said cheerfully.

"Why?"

"We saw our chance to escape, and we took it," Rosalia shrugged.

"Will you fight with us?" Tamara asked earnestly.

"Of course," Rosalia replied, drawing her sword.

"You shouldn't have disobeyed your Queen," Brom scowled.

"We probably shouldn't have, but we did," Consuelo shrugged.

"I'm all for having them with us," Orik shrugged.

"You may stay," Brom muttered.

"Yay!" every one of the girls exclaimed.

The next morning, everyone was awoken by Brom bright and early. "If we want to be in time to help in the battle we have to ride hard. No screwing around," Brom snapped in response to the grumbling of the girls. This, of course, induced more grumbling, and evoked several inventive words.

They rode all day without a halt, and when they halted, Tamara couldn't help but notice her friends quietly whispering to one another.

"What are you guys up to?" she asked quietly as she unsaddled Tornac.

"We can't go on like this," Rosalia whispered. "Something's got to be done about him."

"Give him a break. He's just worried about Brittany," Tamara hissed.

"Well, he's going to kill us with his worry," Consuelo moaned.

"Do you know how long it takes to fly to Surda?" Bella asked. Tamara shook her head. "Well, ask him!"

"How would he know?" Tamara demanded.

"How would he have gotten to Ellesmera?" Maria said.

"You have a point there," Tamara replied. Cautiously, she strolled up to Brom and plopped down next to him. "She'll be alright, you know." Brom stared at her. "Brittany," Tamara clarified.

"How would you know?" Brom asked.

"She's flying. What can happen to her?" Tamara asked, laughing, unable to suppress an entertaining vision of Brittany getting eaten by a bat.

Brom shrugged. "Do you see me worrying about Murtagh?" Tamara asked.

"It's different for you," Brom muttered.

"How so?" Tamara inquired. Brom shrugged. "Oh, I see. Just because I don't have a ring on my finger, that makes it different?" Tamara demanded, appalled at Brom's logic.

"You're not promised to spend the rest of your life with him," Brom said.

Tamara slapped him across the face. "How long did it take you and Murtagh to reach Ellesmera from Surda, Brom?" she demanded.

Brom shrugged, "a couple of days."

"A couple of days . . . then they're probably already at Surda right now, worrying about us," Tamara sighed.

"But we can't be sure," Brom whispered.

"Do you want me to find out for you?" Tamara asked.

"You shouldn't," Brom said.

"But you want me to," Tamara pressed.

"Well-"

"Well, for the sake of everyone's mind, I'll find out for you," Tamara sighed. She closed her eyes and whispered, "Draumr kopa," before her eyes, she saw Brittany, Murtagh, Nasuada, Eragon, Arya, a man she'd never seen before and woman she recognized as a witch named Angela.

"Yes, they're bringing the horses," Brittany was saying.

"I'm glad you three are here, at any rate," Nasuada sighed, "things are getting serious."

"Seriously?" Arya asked.

"We need all the help we can get. Surda has always remained neutral. I can only imagine Galbatorix's thoughts, knowing the Varden has come to Surda," the young man fretted.

"You have our support, Orrin," Nasuada soothed.

"Well, if Brom's with them, Orik and Tamara will get there very soon," Arya sighed.

"We cannot stay though," Eragon said.

"Unfortunately," Murtagh and Brittany muttered together. Tamara pulled herself away from the vision.

"Well?" Brom asked impatiently.

"I was right. I think they just arrived at Surda, but they seem ready to go to battle," Tamara said.

"We should hurry then," Brom said.

"Maybe, but nobody really likes going like you're making us go," Tamara said haltingly.

"You mean your troublesome friends?" Brom asked knowledgeably.

"Yes," Tamara shrugged.

"They're Elves. They can handle it," Brom sighed.

"You'll drive us crazy with your annoyingness!" Tamara whined.

"I've noticed you have a knack for inventing words," Brom said with amusement.

"So does Brittany," Tamara mused.

"And I have to live with her," Brom sighed, although he didn't sound horrified at all by the fact.

"We used to be roomies," Tamara mused, more to herself than Brom.

"Roomies? Is this another new word?" Brom asked.

"No, actually. It's slang. It means roommates," Tamara clarified.

"What's she like to live with?" Brom asked.

"She snores," Tamara shrugged.

"Well, apart from that?" Brom pressed.

Tamara looked around and spotted Rosalia eyeing her. "I'd love to stay and chat, but sleeping calls. Goodnight Bromalina," Tamara said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Uh . . . "Brom stumbled, furiously rubbing his cheek as Tamara skipped off.

"Well," Rosalia asked.

"No go," Tamara said gloomily.

"I guess we'll just go crazy then," Maria muttered.

The next morning, the girls were a woken dark and early by Brom. "He's trying to kill us," Bella moaned.

"How many more days will take us to get to Surda?" Orik asked as they ate a hurried breakfast.

"About three," Brom said shortly.

"Do you think we'll see any Urgals?" Tamara asked.

"I doubt it. The Urgals were under a spell from Durza," Brom said.

"So, you're saying they've had a magical reform?" Tamara asked sarcastically.

"No, but they wised up."

"Then who the bloody hell are we going to fight?" Tamara demanded.

"Galbatorix's soldiers," Brom answered.

"_Humans?" _Tamara asked, somewhat horrified.

"Unfortunate, but true," Brom sighed.

Brittany and Murtagh were standing behind the gates of their camp outside of Surda. "They should've been here by now," Murtagh fretted.

"Do you think something happened?" Brittany asked nervously.

"Well, they can take care of themselves," Murtagh said, sounding as though he was trying to convince himself.

"What's that?" Brittany asked, pointing into the distance.

"It's a band of Urgals," Murtagh said, straining to see.

"We should tell Nasuada," Brittany said.

"Yeah. Go tell her," Murtagh muttered. Brittany turned to go. "And Brittany?" Brittany turned back around. "Tell her they're flying a truce flag."

"They're _what_?!" Brittany demanded.

"They're flying the white truce flag," Murtagh repeated.

Fifteen minutes later, Eragon, Arya, Brittany, Murtagh, Jormunder, and Nasuada were in a meeting with the Urgal captain. Brom had been right, although no one present knew that. The Urgals wanted to help out, and to everyone's confusion, Nasuada agreed.

"There it is," Brom declared, pointing from the grove of trees they were hiding in.

"What's that?" Rosalia asked, pointing to a figure that was approaching the Varden's camp.

"Bollocks!" Brom exclaimed.

"What is it?" Orik asked.

"A spy for Galbatorix," Brom declared.

"What do we do?" Consuelo asked.

"I've got a plan," Tamara whispered.

"What?" Tamara groaned.

Tamara winked and pulled out a slingshot she had made out of boredom at Ellesmera. She carefully chose a small rock and pulled the slingshot back. She fired, and the rock sailed and snapped the soldier's neck.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Brom demanded,

"Around," Tamara said vaguely. They led the horses towards the camp. Brittany and Murtagh and rushed outside.

Brittany wrapped her arms around Brom and kissed him.

Tamara ran and leapt into Murtagh's arms. He caught her luckily, and they kissed.

"What's happening?" Brom asked Brittany.

"Well, the Urgals joined us. What are you guys doing here?" she asked, noticing Rosalia, Consuelo, Maria, Bella, Aquila, Aquala, and Linnea.

"Um, the funniest story . . . " Tamara mumbled. Murtagh stared at her, and consequently, dropped her.


	24. Of British Accents and Tea

**Disclaimer: We do not own Eragon. I'm starting to wonder if Chris Palfkpodkgppooni will ever write the third book. Unless he already has and I'm just ignorant. Whatever!**

**Chapter 24: Of British Accents and Tea**

That night as they gathered around the campfire, Nasuada updated Tamara, Brom, and the girls on Galbatorix's soldiers placements. "They're very close to us. They might attack any day. It is my suspicion that they have even placed spies in the woods."

After her speech, the group remained silent; lost in their own thoughts. A rustling caught Brittany's attention. She turned and saw Angela motioning for her to follow. Brittany nudged Tamara who in turn nudged the rest of the girls.

They followed Angela until she was sure they were out of earshot. "What's up?" Brittany whispered.

"I'm sure you've all come to the same conclusion I have," she replied.

"We have to do something about those soldiers," Tamara nodded.

Angela smiled, "exactly. I have a plan, but it's dangerous."

"When are plans in this world not dangerous?" Brittany scoffed.

"What is it?" Rosalia inquired.

"I need all of you to kill the soldiers. Here, I have poison that you can pour into their drinks." Angela gave them a vial of poison. "Don't ask how I made it."

"So, how are we supposed to get this into their drinks? I mean, we can't exactly walk right up to them and ask if they would like some tea and scones," Tamara said sarcastically.

". . .Actuallly, that's not a bad idea," Brittany mused.

A few minutes later, dressed in the Empire's armor, the girls snuck into their camp. "Take care of the men in the tents," Tamara whispered to the rest of the girls minus Brittany.

"Ready?" Tamara asked.

Brittany took a deep breath and nodded. They walked up to a group of men sitting around a fire. They were talking quietly amongst themselves. Tamara quickly poured the some poison into the mugs and held them out in front of her.

"'ello chaps! Up for a spot of tea?" Brittany asked in a low, manly London accent.

"It's 'ot an' fresh. Just the way we like it," Tamara said in a Cockney accent.

Brittany quickly looked at her. "I thought we were going with the London accent!" she whispered in her ear.

"I thought that _was _Cockney!" she hissed back.

One of the soldiers cleared his throat and asked, "what part of Alagaesia do you come from? I haven't heard dialects like yours before."

"I am from the northern part of the Spine. William, here, is from the souther part," Brittany explained.

"So, anyone up fo' tea?" Tamara/William held up the tray.

"I could go for some," a soldier said.

"Me too," another perked up.

They handed out the tea and joined them at the fire. They made sure they all had taken a drink and prepared to leave. "Oh, bollocks! I have to go to the loo," Brittany stretched and stood up.

"Let me 'elp ye with that," Tamara/William said and followed after her.

"He needs help going to the bathroom?" a soldier asked. They all burst out laughing and pointing. Suddenly, they began to contort and convulse. Blood gushed from their nose and mouth. Gasping and gurgling, they finally fell to the ground dead.

"That was disgusting," Tamara swallowed thickly. Brittany just stared at the lifeless forms. "Come on Brittany. Let's go find the others." Pulling her along, Tamara led her to where the rest of the girls waited.

The girls regrouped; all successful in their missions. They met Angela at the edge of their own camp. "Well?" she asked as they approached.

Tamara gave her a thumbs up, and the rest smiled happily.

"Why didn't you poison the soldiers yourself, Angela?" Brittany asked.

"Because I heard there were some toads nearby," and that was all she said. Angela left them, muttering angrily about toads, and frogs and non-existence.

"Alright, I'm going to bed," Tamara yawned and waved goodnight. She went off in search of Murtagh. The rest of the girls left too. Each retreating to her room. Brittany sighed, and left for her own room.

She walked down the hallways until she found it. Opening the door, she smiled at it. It was cozy enough. It had a nice window. A bed for two. A bathroom with a small tub, and a mirror. "Finally, a room to myself," she murmured. Brittany plopped down on a rocking chair and looked out the window. Slowly, she rocked herself to sleep. However, her dream was a troubled one.

Brom's room was right next to Brittany's. He was sitting on his bed, smoking a pipe. He wasn't allowed to smoke near Brittany for fear of second-hand smoking. Whatever that meant. Brom's eyebrows furrrowed in thought. It was strange not having her close to him. He was so used to looking down and seeing her snuggle up to him. Sure they had only known each other for a couple of months, but he felt he had known her his entire life. Now she was his. His soon-to-be-bride. Brom smiled at the thought. A confirmed bachelor getting married, ridiculous!

A sudden noise caught his attention. It sounded like a large thump, as if someone had fallen off their bed. It was followed by loud screams and pounding on the floor. It was not the noise that frightened Brom, but the fact that they were coming from Brittany's room.

He rushed out of his room and knocked on her door. The screams continued. Panicking, he kicked open the door and found Brittany curled up on the floor, convulsing and sobbing. He ran to her and took her in his arms. "Brittany?" He saw that she was sleeping.

He gently shook her awake. Her eyes sprang open, and she clutched to him, crying into his shirt. She was covered in cold sweat and was twitching. "Was it a nightmares?" he asked, rubbing her back.

"Their faces! Their faces were all bloody and contorted, and they were screaming," Brittany sobbed.

"Who?" Brom wiped her forehead and stroked her cheek.

"Everyone. Everyone I killed. I did it, I killed them all. I'm a . . . murderer," she whispered.

Brom took her firmly by the arms. "No! You're not. If you didn't kill them, they would have gladly killed you. Don't dwell on these thoughts, my dear. They will surely drive you mad!"

"But I did it. Their blood is on my hands," Brittany moaned. She was getting in control of herself but still twitched nervously at times.

"I was wondering when reality would hit you. I had hoped it would never. All soldiers seem to go through this after their first battle. It just took you a little while longer," Brom picked her up and sat her on her bed.

"Did you go through this?" she asked.

Brom nodded and sat beside her.

"Who helped you?"

"Saphira was my only comfort. I had no one else," he said simply. "Where did you go tonight?"

"Angela, Tamara and a bunch of us girls took care of that group that was close to us. Thank-you Brom, for being here," she said, taking his hand and kissing it.

"There's no other place I'd rather be," he replied. "Now, get some sleep. I'm not sure what our orders are for tomorrow."

He started to get up, but Brittany latched onto his arm. "Brom, don't go. Please, stay with me. Hold me. I don't want to see their faces again."

Brom sat back down and laid back with her. They held each other closely, listening to one another's heart beats until they both fall asleep.


	25. Fighting For What?

**Disclaimer: So, has anyone ever wondered about that supposed Inheritance Book? You know, the one that's SUPPOSED to be the end of the series? Yeah . . . me too. **

**Chapter 25: Fighting For What?**

"Tamara . . . wake up," a voice hissed out of the darkness.

"Go away," Tamara mumbled, burying her face in her pillow.

"What's going on?" a voice asked.

"I can't get her to wake up," the first voice said.

"She's a heavy sleeper," the second voice explained.

"How do you wake her up?" the first voice asked.

Tamara felt a stinging slap. "Bloody hell!" she yelled, sitting bolt upright.

"That's how," Brittany explained.

"I'll have you know I have a very sensitive face," Tamara grumbled. Spotting Murtagh, Tamara asked, "what are you doing in here?"

"Galbatorix's soldiers are coming. They'll be here soon," Murtagh explained.

Tamara swung her legs out of bed. She stood and straightened her skirt. She put on her sword, bow and knife she never gave back to Eragon from the trip to Dras-Leona.

"I'm ready," she said. Brittany left the tent.

"That was fast," Murtagh said.

"I'm even faster at getting undressed," Tamara replied coyly before darting out of the tent. Outside, all was quiet. The Varden and the soldiers of Surda were prepared.

"We should meet them," Eragon muttered.

"Are you volunteering?" Tamara asked.

"Yes. I'm volunteering _you!_" he pushed her out of the camp.

"ERAGON! . . whatever your last name is! I'll get you for this!" Tamara yelled.

"What are they saying?" Brom asked suddenly.

"Nothing," Tamara said from her position on the ground. "They're _singing_!"

"Get back here!" Murtagh demanded.

"Monkey in the middle!" Tamara cried, pulling Eragon out as she rushed in.

"You guys are _so _immature," Rosalia said, rolling her eyes. Everyone raised their eyebrows. "Right, I'll stop talking now."

"Thanks," Brom muttered.

"I wonder what they're singing," Brittany mused.

"Perhaps they feel pretty," Rosalia said.

"I'll stop talking," Consuelo mocked.

"Come along Watson. Let's go places," Tamara said, linking her arms with Brittany.

"You stole that from _The Thin Man_," Brittany muttered.

"I borrowed it," Tamara replied.

"You're _marrying _her?" Murtagh replied as the bantering girls skipped off.

"I _know _you want to marry Tamara," Brom teased.

"I'm afraid to ask her," Murtagh agreed. "She'll get mad at me."

"I'll ask her for you," Brom said.

"I can ask her myself." Brom stared. "Eventually," Murtagh mumbled.

"Pathetic," Brom muttered.

"I never did have luck with girls," Murtagh sighed.

Meanwhile, Tamara and Brittany were flying high in the sky in order to eavesdrop on the soldiers.

"I can hear them," Brittany muttered.

"You're joking, right?" Tamara demanded as the song reached her ears.

'_Where there's a whip, there's a way. Where there's a whip, there's a way. We don't wanna go to war today, but the lord of the lash says nay, nay, nay!' _They sang.

"I've heard enough," Brittany moaned. Their dragons landed in the middle of the soldiers.

"'ello!" Tamara said, taking up her Cockney accent. "You prob'ly don' remember me. Act'lly I'm quite sure you don' know me at all. Turribly sorry 'bout your friends. I felt bad. We meant to poison you!" This evoked fury from the soldiers, who attacked.

"_Why did you do that, you idiot_?!" Nalia demanded.

"_'ey! Don' -"_ Tamara cleared her throat, "_don't yell at me!_"

"A little help would be nice!" Brittany yelled. Tamara saw that Brittany was fighting three soldiers at once.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Tamara said, leaping off Nalia and raising her sword. She swiftly decapitated a solider and locked swords with another soldier. She saw fear in his eyes. "Do not be afraid," she said. "All I want is your life!" She stabbed him with the hunting knife.

"I do hope our 'lovely' friends come and help us out _soon_," Brittany grunted as she fought back-to-back with Tamara. The words were barely out of her mouth when their little friends came galloping forward. "Finally!" Brittany sighed. "Let's stand here and talk about life and Tamara's want for one."

"Perfectly opportune moment," Consuelo said cheerfully.

"It is, isn't it?" Brittany asked.

The soldiers were confused by the oddities of the girls. They stood stock-still, gaping open-mouthed. Finally, one of the soldiers remembered that these girls were supposed to die. "Um, rah," he said.

"Oh, right, fight," Tamara said cheerfully, raising her sword.

"That _so _rhymed," Brittany said.

"Hi-yah!" Linnea yelled, Jackie Chan style, as she leaped through the air.

"The British are coming, the British are coming!" Rosalia cried.

"That's a bad thing," Brittany said.

"Oh. I _meant _that Murtagh, Brom, Eragon, Nasuada, Orrin, Orik, Angela, Solembum, Saphira-" Rosalia continued.

"We get it!" Everyone, including the soldiers on the opposing side yelled.

"This fight is getting out of hand," Maria muttered to Tamara.

"It is," Tamara agreed.

"I mean out of hand, as in, crazy. Strange," Maria confirmed.

"I know that's what you meant," Tamara laughed before removing the head of a soldier. She spun and locked swords with an Ugal. "I forgot you were our 'guards'," she said.

"Sorry I'm late," the Urgal muttered.

"Sorry _I'm _late," Murtagh said, grabbing Tamara's arm and kissing her on the mouth.

"We don't have time for this," Tamara said cheerfully. "I'll tell you what we'll do: meet mer after the battle, we can have our own private little rendezvous-OW!" she yelled as a soldier's sword accidentally sliced her back.

"Are you okay?" Murtagh yelled as Tamara fell to her knees.

"Oh my back!" Tamara groaned, unaware of her pun.

"Hold on," Murtagh said. "Waise Heill." The skin on her back reattached. "Are you okay?" Murtagh asked quietly.

"My savior!" Tamara said dramatically, giving Murtagh a kiss.

"_Why _are you on the ground?" Brittany demanded as she fought, passing with Brom.

"Just relaxing," Tamara said, although Brittany had already left.

"I have to talk to you," Murtagh said as he helped her to her feet.

"Can't it wait? I feel like we're losing this battle," Tamara said.

"We are. Some help would be nice," Angela said as she danced past, furiously fighting with her interesting sword.

"You heard the woman," Tamara said, darting off to meet a soldier.

"Why is she _always _on the go?" Murtagh muttered to himself before darting off into the center of the battle. Tamara pulled her sword out of the gut of a soldier and whirled it to meet two more.

Brittany swiftly decapitated a soldier, grimacing as his head bounced. Brom passed her, his sword flashing wildly as he stabbed and swung at his enemies. "How are you holding up, darling?" he called.

"Just peachy," Brittany muttered angrily to herself.

Murtagh ran to Thorn, who was perched on a wall, breathing fire to his enemies. _'What is it young one?'_ he asked.

_'Why do the dragons do that? We're all older!' _Murtagh thought to himself indignantly. To Thorn, he said, '_I'm exhausted. I shall join you and do a little bow work.'_

Thorn flew down so that Murtagh could get to the wall. He fired arrow after arrow from the wall, always making his mark. Eventually, Thorn stated that he was going to fly down in order to be of more help. When Thorn landed, Murtagh jumped too, but the jump was farther than he had anticipated. "Ow!" he said.

Thorn gave a very dragonish laugh. _'Why did you do that, you idiot? Remember, I fly, you don't!'_

"Of course," Murtagh muttered to himself. "He flies I don't. He flies, I don't. _He flies, I don't." _He ranted as he limped towards the battlefield.

Having conveniently dropped his sword, Brom retreated to his instincts and punched the soldier facing him in the nose. The soldier dropped his sword, and Brom picked it up. "Ah ha!" he cried as he stabbed the soldier in the heart.

"That is _not _your sword," Rosalia laughed, coming up behind Brom. "Where's yours?"

"I lost it," Brom sighed regretfully.

"You _lost _it?" Rosalia asked, unable to contain herself.

"Do you want something?" Brom asked bitterly.

"No, no," Rosalia smiled before dashing back to the fight, laughing.

Brom was grumbling to himself. He looked down and miraculously, spotted his sword lying in the dirt. He picked it up. He knew in his heart that Rosalia had spotted it. "Two swords are better than one, I suppose," he muttered.

Angela was fighting with her two-sided sword. She cackled, very much like a witch. She twirled her sword and locked it with a soldier's sword.

"You treacherous little toad!" the soldier cried.

"Treacherous little _frog,_" Angela corrected, before slicing the soldier in half.

_'This would be a lot easier if we had the twins with us,' _Saphira told Eragon.

_'I don't think so,' _Eragon replied. '_Oromis thinks that they were traitors. Tamara thinks they were insane.'_

Saphira didn't answer, and Eragon continued searching for magicians to kill.

Orik was fighting valiantly by his king, Hrothgar. The Dwarven Clan had arrived to help very recently. Orik wielded his ax with magnificent skill.

Arya twirled her long sword. "I may be a woman, but I can kill," she said randomly to herself.

Nasuada was fighting alongside King Orrin.

"Nasuada, look!" Orrin cried, pointing to the Jiet River.

"What?" Nasuada asked.

"A ship!" Orrin cried.

Nasuada swore. "I'll have Eragon check it out. If it's a friend, we must help them get to shore. If it's a foe, we must sink the ship," Nasuada left in search of Eragon.

Tamara was fighting alongside Brittany, Edoc, Nalia and Aquala. Saphira suddenly landed in their midst.

"What's wrong?" Aquala asked.

"There's a ship coming. Nasuada just asked me to check it out. Be prepared to help me sink it," Eragon then swiftly flew off towards the river.

"I hope it's a friend. We could use help," Brittany panted, wiping her sweaty forehead.

It wasn't long before Eragon returned on Saphira. To Tamara, he said, "tell Nasuada that the ship poses no threat," Tamara nodded and flew off on Nalia.

"Who was it, Eragon?" Brittany asked.

"Roran, Jeod and all of Carvahall. Roran's my-"

"Cousin, I know," Britany said.

"How could you _possibly _know?" Eragon demanded.

"Tamara told you a long time ago. We're elves. We know about everyone," Brittany sighed.

Very soon, Tamara returned. "Er, _why _does our shipmatey have a _hammer_?" she asked.

Brittany opened her mouth to answer, then closed it again. "That's a damn good question," she remarked.

"Is that _Jeod_?" Brom asked, approaching.

"Where did you get _two _swords?" Brittany asked.

"He flies, I don't. He flies, I don't," Murtagh was muttering as he approached.

"Whatever is the matter?" Tamara asked.

"I . . .fell," Murtagh mumbled.

Tamara glanced at Thorn. "Really?" she asked.

_'He needs to remember. I fly, he doesn't,' _Thorn replied. Tamara laughed.

Angela stomped up with Arya and Aquila. "What's wrong?" Aquila asked her twin.

It was Angela who answered. "Some soldier had the _audacity _to call me a toad. We all _know _toads don't exist."

"Yes, we've been made to realize that fact," Arya grumbled.

Suddenly, the sound of screams filled the battlefield. "What's going on?"Consuelo asked.

"Magicians!" Bella exclaimed.

"Not just any magicians. It's the twins!" Eragon cried.

"Bwahahaha!" Both twins cackled.

"Good heavens, I was right. They _are _crazy," Tamara said. Murtagh raised his eyebrows.

"What is your cousin _doing_?" Brittany asked Eragon.

"What?" Eragon asked, then realized that Roran was approaching the Twins, hammer raised.

"Dear, dear," Aquila muttered.

"He'll get himself killed!" Eragon exclaimed.

"I think not, boy," Brom growled.

As Roran crushed in the skulls of the Twins, the girls looked away and the manly men watched. Eragon watched as well.

The Varden didn't have much time to celebrate, however, as Hrothgar was cut down by many soldiers.

"Is someone important going to die in _every _battle?" Brittany demanded.

Orik let out a yell of despair.

"Hey . . . whatever your name is!" Tamara called to one of the ship travelers.

He turned. "Jeod," he said.

"Yeah, we need help," Tamara gestured towards the soldiers who had killed Hrothgar.

"Jeod!" Brom cried joyfully.

"Brom!" Jeod answered joyfully.

"I _hate _high school reunions," Brittany grumbled.

"Help!" Tamara interrupted, pushing Jeod.

Eragon ran to Roran as Jeod left. Very soon, he returned with his cousin.

"Good job murdering those murderers," Rosalia said to Roran.

"Yeah . . . " Roean said, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't mind her. She's certifiably insane," Linnea said.

"We need your girls' help," Eragon said to Tamara and Brittany.

"Why _our _help?" Brittany asked.

"His fiancee, Katrina has been kidnapped."

"Get someone else," Tamara sighed.

"You two are the only ones capable," Eragon pleaded.

Roran raised his hammer. "Help me, or die," he growled.

"How sweet. Willing to kill for love," Brittany mocked.

"Please," Eragon said quietly.

"Very well. We'll help," Tamara sighed against her better judgment.

Galbatorix was angry. Twice, these Dragon Riders had defeated him in battle. Never again.

'_They must be good,' _he told his black dragon, Shruikan.

_'I have an idea,'_ Shruikan replied.

_'Let me hear it,'_ Galbatorix said, interested.

'_They're deadly against us. But what if they were with is?"_ Shruikan asked.

"The Varden will cower," Galbatorix said aloud. "Bring the Captain!" he shouted to his guard.

Tamara turned to face the window. She was wearing a white slip and no shoes. For the first time since leaving Ellesmera, she felt at peace with the world. She was glad to be returning soon with Brittany, Brom, Murtagh, and Eragon. Rosalia, Consuelo, Maria, Aquilo, Aquala, and Linnea would remain in Surda. Orik was also remaining.

The stars were out and all was peaceful.

Suddenly, she felt a hand covering her mouth. She tried to scream but couldn't. Her last thought before passing out was, _'so much for peaceful'_.

Tamara awoke in a dungeon, and saw that Brittany was there too.

"Hey," Brittany whispered.

"I'm all dirty," Tamara moaned.

A man entered and gave a very evil cackle. "So, I'm sure you know my name, but I'm afraid I don't know yours."

Tamara raised her head. "William," she smirked.


	26. Evil or Misunderstood?

**IMPORTANT! This is Tamara. I had to take over the typing for this story because Brittany's been having computer/internet troubles at home. After you read this chapter, hop on over to our profile and read our other story, which is a lot like this one, except it's about **_**LOST **_**instead of **_**Eragon. **_**It's got fewer chapters, but it's longer because the chapters are **_**a lot **_**longer. We started it the summer after our freshman year, and I wrote the finishing chapter last week. We're juniors now, so our writing drastically improves when you read on. Go over to our profile to read updates on the story we're currently writing, a Harry Potter story. I haven't read it yet, as Brittany actually gets to write the first chapter (I was the starter for the other two), but I'm excited about it, because it's much different from the other two stories. **_**Working title: T and B Go British! **_**  
ONE MORE THING: Neither Brittany nor I have read the new **_**Inheritance **_**book, **_**Brisingr **_**or however it's spelled. My spell check will get mad at me either way. So please refrain from putting spoilers in reviews. I have every intention of reading the book eventually. I don't know if Brittany does. She never finished **_**Eldest. **_

**Disclaimer: We don't own **_**Eragon. **_**Just Tamara, Brittany, and the slightly insane plot, now that we've traveled beyond the realm of **_**Eldest,**_** we just make it up as we go along.**

**Chapter Twenty-six: Evil or Misunderstood? (Brittany's Chapter)**

The man slapped her hard on the face, spit flying everywhere. Tamara was about to cry out in pain, but grit her teeth. "Hey! Don't hurt her!" Brittany yelled, flexing against her chains.

"Oh? Do you have something better to offer me?" the man asked, moving over to her.

"Sure, I'll tell you what you want to know, come here." The man moved in front of her, his face inches from Brittany's. "Closer," she whispered. He turned his head and put his ear close to her lips. Brittany took a deep breath and clamped down on his ear with her teeth, making him shriek in pain.

He tore away from her, his ear bleeding. "You bitch!" He punched her in the face and then in the ribs. Brittany was almost knocked unconscious with the first blow but managed to stay awake. She was slumped against the wall, blood dripping from her nose and mouth. The man held his ear, but sneered at Brittany's pain. "Better get used to it. When we're through with you two, you'll be wishing I killed you here."

"Egraz Carn, leave," another man's voice rang out. It was deeper and held high authoritative power within it.

Egraz bowed his head slightly and muttered, "As you wish, Ithro." He left with one final glance at the girls and snorted on his way out.

The other man stepped forward into the light. He had a sliver, short Mohawk that ran down his head and ended in a braided ponytail. He had a short goatee and scars that ran the length of his jaw line. His eyes were grey and unfeeling. They pierced through the girls' and held no sign of compassion or sympathy.

"I am Ithro Zhada…your torturer," he declared. "However, there is a chance that you can redeem yourselves and save yourselves from hours of excruciating pain."

"What is it?" Tamara spat.

"By telling us where the Dragon Riders are hiding."

Brittany and Tamara glanced at each other and instinctively thought of their marks. Brittany pushed her boots up slowly as to cover any sign of the _gedwey ignasia_. Tamara made sure her shirt was covering her own.

"We are in fact searching for two in particular. Their names are Aiedail and Argetlam, though they go by Tamara and Brittany. You're here to tell us where they are hiding. You both were at the sight of the last battle they fought in, therefore you must know," he continued. "If you give us what we want, Lord Galbatorix will reward you beyond your dreams," he said as he left.

"What are we going to do?" Brittany whispered once she was sure he was gone.

"I don't know, we're definitely in a fix. How you doing?" Tamara asked, concerned.

Brittany shrugged. "Not bad, though I've been better, you?"

"Same, at least I don't have the lovely bruise forming on my face like you."

"Ah, well, you will soon enough if we don't get out of here soon," Brittany mumbled.

"Maybe we can use magic to get out of here," Tamara suggested.

"Let's try." They focused and formed the words for the chains to break, but they didn't even crack.

"They must be magic proof!" Tamara said, exasperated.

"Great, now we really are stuck," Brittany growled.

"So, what do we do?" Tamara asked.

"I don't know, but we can't tell them who we are. Or where Eragon and Murtagh are headed."

"Obviously. Uh-oh," Tamara gulped.

"What?"

"I…my nose…it ITCHES!" Tamara cried.

"That _is _a problem."

Tamara yanked against her chains, but they didn't budge.

"This is torture!" she groaned.

Brittany looked around. "Strange, Ithro isn't here. Isn't he supposed to be the one torturing us? Not us torturing ourselves?"

They sat on the cold, slimy floor, their arms limp from being attached to the wall. The door creaked open and Egraz appeared, holding a platter of chicken. He smiled and placed the chicken in the middle of the room where they couldn't get it.

Rats immediately scurried over and began feasting on the meat. Egraz left and said over his shoulder, "Sorry, I ate all the dark meat."

Tamara and Brittany were forced to watch the rats eat the delicious smelling chicken as their stomachs grumbled in ravenous hunger.

"This sucks," Brittany groaned.

"I guess the torture has begun," Tamara sighed.

The following days continued as thus: Egraz would come in with big piles of food which the rats ate, and then Egraz would feed whatever was left to the girls. Not long after they had "eaten" Ithro would come in and again interrogate them, in which they always remained silent. Ithro would smile evilly and drag the girls to the torture chamber. Their torturing would include being tickled on the foot by a feather, punched in the face, tickled underneath the armpits, burned by a fire poker, having salt and pepper held under their noses and not being allowed to sneeze, their limbs dislocated from their body and then being jammed back in, and old, saggy males wearing nothing else but underwear dancing before them.

A week later, after their torture for the day was over, Brittany gasped, "we have to make an escape plan."

"Any ideas?"

"Nope."

Suddenly, their door was slammed open and a girl about their own age came in. She was holding a long, curved blade, a quiver of arrows was strung behind her back. She had long, brown hair, and was very beautiful. She wore a green cloak and brown trousers. "Are you the Dragon Riders?" she asked.

"Yes," Brittany said.

"Maybe," Tamara said at the same time.

"I'm Katrina, friend of Eragon. I've come to save you." She broke their chains with her sword and helped them up.

"Where's everyone else?" Brittany asked, rubbing her wrists.

"I'm the only one."

"Why?"

"I've only recently heard where you two were located. After you were taken, the Varden held council on whether or not to save you."

"And?" Tamara probed.

"They denied all rescue attempts," she said sadly.

"What?!" The cried.

"The Varden didn't want to challenge Galbatorix yet, they're not strong enough," she explained. "If they searched for you, they would have to confront him, which would only end in disaster."

"And yet we were here, weren't they worried that they might convert us? That we might give in to Galbatorix and fight for him?" Tamara asked.

Katrina smiled. "They have two Dragon Riders of their own, they felt that the sacrifice was worth it."

"I feel horribly offended," Brittany scoffed.

"Come, I have more to tell you, but we must escape this place first. I've managed to sneak past most of the guards, but we sould still be on our guard."

She led the way out of the room, clinging to the wall as she did so. Just as they were about to leave, she whirled on them. "How strong are you?"

"We haven't eaten in a week, well, anything more than a few crumbs," Brittany replied.

Katrina noted their appearances. The taller one – Brittany, perhaps? had a bruise that covered half of her face. The shorter had burn marks on her arms and chest. Katrina thought that she probably had them elsewhere as well. Both of the girls were dirty with mud, slime, and blood. They were almost skeletal, but their muscles were able to cover most of the bone. Their lips were chapped and bleeding, and both had various cuts and gashes on their bodies. How they had lasted this long was a mystery to Katrina, but she respected and admired them all the more.

"We'll be able to last until we escape," Tamara added, bringing Katrina out of her thoughts.

"Very well, quietly now." They followed her down a hall and then another, sticking to the shadows and quieting their breathing whenever a guard passed by. Through many halls and rooms they passed, until Katrina led them out of the city and into some nearby woods.

Brittany and Tamara collapsed onto some rocks, breathing haggardly.

"We may rest here for a while," Katrina gave them some water from her water skin. "I'll be right back." She left them.

"I can't believe that the Varden just left us," Tamara said, shaking her head. "After all we've done for them, they just leave us there haning…literally!"

Brittany grimaced. "We swore to Nasuada that we would help her. And so we shall."

Tamara smirked. "You and your nobleness. I told you, you read too many King Arthur novels when you were younger."

"Man, I could use a bath," Brittany looked at herself, wincing at what she saw.

"Ditto."

"Here, I have some fruit you can eat." Katrina returned and gave them some fruit that resembled a pear. Brittany bit into it and thought it tasted like a plum.

After they had eaten and felt stronger, they continued their escape through the woods. "So, where are we going exactly?" Tamara asked, batting tree branches out of her way.

Katrina stopped. "That is what we must decide. Do we return to the Varden and forgive them? Or do we survive on our own? Wherever you choose, I offer my services to you." She held out her sword to them.

Tamara and Brittany looked at each other. "Thanks. We'll be needing your services."

"Does that mean we're not going to the Varden?" Katrina asked.

"Yup, we'll have to lay low. Hey! We could be the three musketeers!" Tamara chirped.

"Katrina?"

"Yeah, Brittany?"

"I was just wondering, you were with the Varden when they made their decision, right?"

"Yes."

"How did Brom and Murtagh react?"

"Well, Brom pretty much tore up the council room, arguing with them. He had to be restrained. I've never seen him like that, and I've known him since Carvahall, he's such a different man now. Roran and I talked to him, and we both agreed to search for you, each our own separate way. He had a frighteningly determined look in his eye, and his cheeks were tear-stained." Katrina shook her head. "HE used to be so quiet, except for when he got drunk, then he was raucous. As for Murtagh," she looked at Tamara.

"He hasn't been himself the past few weeks. I'm not sure what's going on, but as I traveled here, I heard many stories. Apparently, Murtagh has been fighting for Galbatorix. He has given him the Varden's plans and leads Galbatorix's army."

Tamara shook her head. "No, that can't be right! Murtagh would never fight for Galbatorix, especially if he knew that I was kidnapped by his soldiers."

"Look, as I've said, I don't know why he's doing what he's doing, but he has betrayed us all," Katrina said firmly.

Tamara glared at her and stormed off. She sat on a broken log, her head in her hands. Brittany walked over and nudged her on the shoulders. "Hey, cheer up, okay? Once we come out of the crowd, Murtagh will stop being so weird and things will go back to normal."

"It just doesn't make sense! Murtagh would never pledge his sword to Galbatorix! There must be something behind it."

Brittany had a sudden idea. "Why don't we try scrying?"

Tamara smiled. "Great idea." Together they used magic to peer into Galbatorix's throne room. It cost a lot of energy and concentration as it was protected by Galbatorix's own magic.

However, they were able to see Galbatorix and Murtagh standing in thin air. They listened closely. "Very good on your victory, Murtagh, your father would be proud," Galbatorix was saying.

Murtagh looked livid. "I will never be like my father. Never!"

"Ah, but you already are young one. You, like your father, have betrayed the Varden, your brothers, and your friends," Galbatorix smiled.

"I did what I had to for something greater than friendship, something that you'll never experience!" Murtagh cried angrily.

"Yes, love, isn't it? I thought as much. Love can be man's source of strength, but coincidentally is also his destruction."

"Is she safe?"

"Oh yes, safe from the evils of the world."

"Is she hurt?

"Mmm…my men are honorable. If they have hurt her, I would have known at once. But, of course, torture is a very painful thing to go through," he stopped.

Murtagh's eyes widened. He lashed out at Galbatorix, who merely slapped him to the ground. Murtagh stood up swiftly and pointed at Galbatorix. "That was not the deal we made when you came to me, telling me you had Tamara in one of your cells. You promised you wouldn't hurt her if I fought for you."

"Yes, I said _I _wouldn't hurt her. I can't always control the hand of my torturers though."

Murtagh roared in anger and frustration, while Galbatorix laughed at the spectacle. "Now, go lead the army my Dragon Rider and soon you will be reunited with your dear, beloved sweetheart."

Murtagh clenched his teeth and left, the image before them dissolving into thin air.

"Well, that explains that," Brittany said, rubbing her hands together. Tamara didn't hear her, though. She was already way ahead of them, walking through the forest. Katrina and Brittany ran up to catch her.

"Where are we going?" Brittany asked.

Tamara looked at her and smiled mischievously. "To pay a visit to a certain Galbatorix."

**Ugh, just rereading our old writing hurts my eyes. It's so much better now (two years later). This story has thirty-six chapters in total, and I plan to update both this story and our **_**LOST **_**story every Saturday. The only reason that this is a day early is because we have a snow day, so I have time. **

**Review!**


	27. All For Love

**Disclaimer: **_**Eragon **_**is the property of Christopher Paolini. The plot (from now on) belongs to me and Brittany.**

**Stay tuned for a contest at the end of the chapter!**

**Chapter 27: All For Love (My chapter)**

"We're going to save Murtagh?" Brittany asked.

"I'm not sure yet," Tamara mused.

"If you're not sure, then _why _are we going to Uru-baen?" Brittany demanded.

"I need to speak to Murtagh," Tamara said.

"We have another problem," Katrina stated.

"What's that?" Brittany asked.

"How are we going to get there?" Katrina asked.

Tamara's eyes widened. "Of course," she breathed.

"'Of course' what?" Brittany asked.

"Our dragons!" Tamara exclaimed.

Brittany paused. "Wow. We are _stupid!" _

Tamara shut her eyes. _Nalia! Can you hear me?_

Nalia's voice filled her head. _Aiedail? Where are you?_

_In the woods somewhere. Katrina saved us! _Tamara replied.

_She wasn't supposed to! _Nalia said.

_Well, who would've? _Tamara replied bitterly.

_Edoc'sil, Eragon, Brom, and myself, _Nalia replied.

_Oh. Well, where are you guys? _Tamara asked.

_In the woods somewhere, _Nalia replied.

This whole time, Brittany had been having a similar conversation with Edoc'sil. She stood sizing up a tree. "Up you go," she told Tamara.

"Why me?" Tamara demanded.

"You're the shortest," Katrina said.

"Alright. Don't look up my dress, please," Tamara sighed as Brittany lifted her up into the tree. Tamara clambered onto higher branches. Carefully, she stood on a branch and peered out over the sea of trees.

"You've got to be kidding me," she muttered.

_What? _Nalia asked.

_I can see you guys! _Tamara laughed. _See you in a minute. _

She jumped down from the tree, scraping her knee in the process.

"We're, um, sort of in the same forest," Tamara mumbled.

"Which way?" Brittany asked breathlessly.

"Follow me," Tamara whispered.

"I'm going to get in trouble," Katrina moaned.

Tamara led the way swiftly through the forest. It took them a little longer than a minute (more like an hour) to struggle through the underbrush.

Finally, the struggled into a clearing. In that clearing were two dragons, a Dragon Rider, Brittany's fiancé, and two horses.

"BRITTANY!" Brom roared.

They hugged and kissed, while Tamara, Katrina, and Eragon stood awkwardly in the background.

"Let's get you back to the Varden," Brom sighed.

"Yeah, um, about that," Brittany mumbled.

"What?" Brom asked.

"We're not joining the Varden," Brittany muttered.

"Why not?" Brom asked.

Tamara interrupted furiously. "Why should we help them? We made a _pledge _to Nasuada. We fought for her! We protected her! Look how she repays us!"

"She's a little bitter," Brittany said in a stage whisper.

"You agree with her, don't you?" Brom said softly.

"Well, yes, I do. She's going to Uru-baen, and I'm going with her," Brittany said.

"That's suicide!" Brom exclaimed.

"She wants to talk to Murtagh," Brittany said.

"Murtagh!" Brom snarled. "He's nothing but a traitorous traitor!"

"You don't have to come with me," Tamara sighed.

"But I am," Brittany said.

"Me, too," Brom said.

The girls mounted their dragons, and Katrina rode Edoc'sil with Brittany.

It didn't take long for them to find Uru-baen. "It looks like something out of _The Lord of the Rings,_" Brittany commented.

"I'll go in alone," Tamara stated.

"Alright," Brittany said.

Tamara quietly donned a black cloak and slid into Uru-baen unnoticed.

_Where to find Murtagh,_ she thought to herself. As her search lengthened, she stumbled upon a row of cells that had only one guard positioned at the far end. She looked into the cell doors. Finally, when she had made it to a more secluded corridor, she peeked into a cell.

"Murtagh?!" She exclaimed.

Murtagh looked up, startled. "Tamara?" He hissed incredulously.

Tamara removed her cloak. "Yeah, it's me," she whispered, her eyes welling up with tears.

"You shouldn't be here," Murtagh whispered, moving to the bars of his cell. His eyes widened as he noticed the burn marks on her arms and chest. "What did they do to you?"

Tamara didn't answer. "I've come to get you out of here."

Murtagh frowned. "I can't."

"What?" Tamara asked, unsure if she had heard correctly.

"Galbatorix made both me and Thrn swear an oath in the Ancient Language. I can't back down," Murtagh whispered, his eyes filled with tears.

"Why did you do it?" Tamara asked quietly.

"He was going to _kill _you!" Murtagh exclaimed.

"My life isn't worth it," Tamara whispered.

Their hands touched through the bars, and Murtagh pulled Tamara closer, holding onto her waist.

"I'm sorry," Murtagh whispered.

Tamara sniffed. "I don't care," she choked. Murtagh looked hurt, but before he could say anything, Tamara continued. "I'm going to get you out of here." He opened his mouth to protest, and Tamara was about to shut him up in the only way she knew how when she heard a noise. A guard was coming.

"I can't leave," Murtagh hissed urgently. "They'll know you helped me, and the consequences of that are too ghastly to imagine. I cannot lie to them. I have to make it look like you tried to kill me. They won't question me when the evidence is staring them in the face."

Tamara shook her head quickly. "I can't-" she began.

"You must!"

Tamara leaned in and kissed Murtagh fiercely. "I love you," she proclaimed vehemently before she whipped out her knife and plunged it into his stomach. He gasped in pain. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Go," Murtagh managed to hiss before falling to the ground. He could heal himself, Tamara knew, but it was still frightening. At his imploring gaze, however, she turned on her heel and fled. She darted quickly down the corridor, trying to muffle her sobs. She hastily left Uru-baen and fled to Brittany and Brom.

"He's not coming," Tamara said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Brittany sighed.

"Where to now?" Katrina asked.

"Now we _have _to get to the Varden," Brom said.

"Fine, but there's no way in hell we're fighting for them again," Brittany sighed.

The travelers mounted their means of travel and raced towards Surda.

* * *

It took three days to arrive in Surda. "Open the gates!" Brom bellowed.

The soldiers of Surda quickly opened the heavy gates to allow them through.

When they entered the hall, everyone stopped what they were doing. "We sure know how to silence a room," Brittany muttered.

"Dragon Riders," Nasuada gasped. "Thank heavens you're alright!"

"I'm sorry, Nasuada, but, unless I'm much mistaken, we made a pledge to you," Tamara said. "We swore fealty to you, even though I had an extreme dislike of you at the time."

Nasuada began to look uncomfortable as Brittany had her say. "We were set to leave the Varden and let you suffer under the hand of Galbatorix. Be glad. We spared you a painful death."

"We have, however," Tamara continued, "come to the conclusion that you are unfit to lead the Varden. If you want the help of the Dragon Riders," Tamara rose her voice as the room erupted in protest, "you'll have to consent to _our _rule!"

"Step down from your position, Nasuada," Brittany said softly, "and you'll have our full support. If you don't, we will return to Ellesmera, and you can fight Galbatorix and his Dragon Rider."

It was clear to Nasuada that she had no choice. "Very well, I will consent to step down. I have shamed my father. I hope you girls can forgive me one day."

"Ask us in one hundred years," Tamara scowled.

"I'm sorry about Murtagh. I'm afraid it was all my fault," Nasuada told Tamara quietly.

"I'm sure it was. To be honest, I'm worried about y our lax security," Tamara shrugged.

"Lax security?" Nasuada asked.

"Well, we didn't get kidnapped from our rooms because security here is so tough. We'll help you strengthen it," Tamara added to King Orrin.

"Th-thank you," the King stuttered.

"I'm sure you two need to get cleaned up. I'll have rooms prepared for you, and then you can bathe," Nasuada said softly.

* * *

Tamara looked quietly at all her scars from her torture. They were on her arms, her chest, her legs, a couple on her feet, and there was even one on the back of her neck. She grabbed her deep blue skirt and picked up the not that fluttered to the ground. She vaguely recognized Murtagh's handwriting. It read: _My beloved Tamara. I will find you one day, and I will take you far from him. I hope you will be able to forgive me one day. Love always, Murtagh._

Tears filled Tamara's eyes and she crumpled the bit of paper. That night, she fell asleep, dreaming of Murtagh's dark and grey eyes.

Early the next morning, Tamara and Brittany met with King Orrin to discuss security issues and protocols.

"We need to take a look at your borders. Describe them," Brittany began.

"Well," Orrin started, "we have a sixteen foot high wall surrounding all of Surda."

"How wide is the wall?" Tamara asked.

"About six feet wide," Orrin answered.

"Okay, put turrets on the wall and post sentries along the wall," Tamara directed.

"I think Linnea will help you with that," Brittany added.

"We noticed that you're people are weakly armed. Consuelo, Rosalia, Maria, and Aquila can help you with that," Tamara stated.

"And Bella and Aquala can help you scout for soldiers," Brittany added.

"That all?" Orrin asked.

"Yes," Brittany said.

"Let's build an army!"

**Do you guys feel up to a little competition? Here's what I'm talking about. Somewhere in this chapter, I got so disgusted by my Freshman grammar and cliché-age that I cut a part out and revamped it. To me, the change is quite obvious because my description is better and my language is a bit more elevated, but I'm not sure if you guys will be able to spot it. If any of you (it's not first come, first serve) get it, let me know in a review, and I shall reward you.**

**The prize: As I've stated, I only update on Saturdays, **_**but, **_**if you get it correct, I will send you, in a PM, a chunk of chapter thirty-two. That's right, you'll get to see a large portion of the FINAL BATTLE before anybody else! Chapter thirty-two is actually one of my favorite chapters of Brittany's. **

**Now, some of you may say, "Well, hey! Chapter thirty-two is ages away! I want to know what happens **_**now! **_**Send me twenty-eight." Well, I say, "No!" Why? Because, I've decided, to attempt to get people off my back so that they know that I will in fact update (I'm not Brittany; my internet **_**likes **_**me. I'm also a faster typer), I will be posting **_**previews **_**of upcoming chapters on our profile. I'll be posting small chunks of chapters for both **_**Waise Heill **_**and **_**Perdu. **_

**Speaking of **_**Perdu **_**(shameless plug), hop over onto our profile, read the preview for twenty-eight, then read our **_**LOST **_**story. I actually like it better than this one. I hate it, too, after I figured out it took us over a year to write. It's a bit crazier than this story, though.**

**If you have any questions about the opportunity up above, PM me, although I think it's quite straightforward. Also, if you don't have a account or you're not logged in, make sure that your e-mail account is visible.**

**That being said, review!**


	28. The Confrontation

**For those of you that were wondering, the part that underwent major changes in the previous chapter was the part where I talk to Murtagh in his cell. Stay tuned for a sneak peek of our **_**LOST **_**story, **_**Perdu. **_**Although I'm considering making the title all caps. **

**The Confrontation (Brittany's chapter)**

The rest of the day was spent overlooking the soldiers and giving a hand in training them.

"Well, at least they can hold a sword," Brittany grimaced, watching a group of soldiers use their sword as a back-scratcher.

"Oh, this is a disaster! We'll all be slaughtered by Galbatorix's army! They are trained professionally and have bloodlust in their hearts," Tamara moaned.

"We need to strengthen our defenses. Galbatorix always makes the first attack, and it's always a crippling blow," Brom informed.

"Well, then, obviously an attack on Uru-baen is out of the question," Brittany said, swinging her sword around absently.

"Then we need to draw him out and fight him here," Tamara said, breaking off into her thoughts.

"We can think of that later, right now, let's eat," Brom said, dragging Brittany with him.

"But what about the army?" Brittany asked.

"I'm hungry," Brom complained.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Come on, Tamara."

They had dinner and talked of military manners. They discovered that they had at least ten thousand men in their ranks, but that wasn't enough against fifty thousand of Galbatorix's well-trained army.

Tamara, who had gone back to inspect the troops without eating anything, came back a little more relaxed. She saw Brittany and Brom putting away their dishes. Hands on her hips, she said sadly, "Where's my dinner?" Brittany turned to her and shrugged. Tamara began searching through the cupboards and kept asking, "Where's my dinner?"

"Here, have some left over steak," Brom handed her a plate.

"Thanks, I'm starving. I smelled a meatloaf coming from Nasuada's place. I almost climbed in the window," Tamara chuckled.

"Sheesh, you're taking this battle really seriously," Brittany whistled.

"Well, one of us has to. We're in charge now, we can't make mistakes or it's our head! We hold all of these peoples' lives in our hands now. That's a lot of pressure!" Tamara snapped.

"Relax, let's just take it one step at a time. We still need to figure out where to have this battle," Brittany pointed out.

"I know! The Spine Mountains! Galbatorix's men are superstitious. They'll fear every sound, from a crow's cry to the snapping of a twig. We could place the troops inside caves and on ledges and take out the soldiers one by one. Eventually, they're fear will overcome them, and they'll start making silly mistakes," Brom smiled in triumph.

Brittany pumped her fist into the air in victory. "Yes! We have a heading! Thanks hon." She pecked Brom's cheek.

"Sounds good, but we have to leave tomorrow. This needs a lot of planning, and we need to know the lay of the land. I'll rally the troops and head for the Spine on the morrow, alright?" Tamara asked, finishing her food.

"Perfectly so," Brittany grinned.

"Right, I'll inform the soldiers," Tamara said, scooting out of the kitchen.

"And I'm going to sleep. Night Brom." Brittany kissed him and left.

Walking down the hall, Brittany thought she heard someone following her. She turned and found the hallway completely empty. Sighing, she said, "Brom, you can stop following me now. I think I'm perfectly safe walking down a hallway."

Brom came out from the corner of the hallway and said, "You can't be too careful."

Brittany took his hand and led him to her room. "Sit," she commanded, pointing to a wooden chair. She sat and waited curiously to hear what she had to say.

Noticing the look of apprehension on her face, Brom chuckled. "You're not going to give me the birds and bees talk, are you?"

Brittany smiled, easing the tension a little. "No, but I have to ask you something."

"What is it, dear?" he asked, pulling her into his lap.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. "I need you to stop following me. It's getting a little ridiculous."

Brom looked away. "I have to. When they took you, I felt so guilty. You asked me that night to stay with you, but I insisted that I sleep in my own room. I could have saved you. None of it would have happened. Murtagh would be with us, and we wouldn't be marching to our deaths."

"Our deaths? Brom, we are always marching to our deaths. It is inevitable. We all die some day."

"But before we can really enjoy our lives? It's not fair! You have no idea how it felt when I woke up the next morning to find you gone without a trace. Every day was spent in agony, wondering if you were alive, of what they were doing to you. I couldn't sleep, I was plagued by nightmares of your screaming into the dark and me not being able to find you. So, don't you say I'm not allowed to follow you, to protect you, because there is no way in hell I'm ever going through that experience again." He rested his head against her chest, holding her tight around the waist. She put her face against the top of his head, burying it in his thick, brownish grey hair.

"I won't let them take me again, I promise," she cooed in his ear.

He relaxed and looked up at her. He nodded and smiled sadly. "Come on, let's get to sleep."

They collapsed onto the bed and held each other tightly throughout the night.

* * *

Brom woke the nexdt morning to find Brittany missing from his side. He sprang up and looked wildly around him. Just as he was about to jump out of the bed, Brittany came into the room carrying a bunch of trays.

"Honey, I'm home," she greeted.

Brom took a big breath of relief and sank into the bed. "Where were you?"

"I went to the kitchen to cook us breakfast. The sad thing is, I can only make pancakes, so if you want bacon, you'll have to steal it from someone." She laid the tray on the bed and gave Brom a big, warm stack of pancakes. "Here's some syrup, though I bet it's not as good as Mrs. Butterworth's."

"Mrs. Butterworth's?" Brom questioned.

Brittany was about to answer, but a blank look came across her face. "I don't remember."

"That hasn't happened in a while. You know, sometimes I forget you're not from here. But then I remember that you're totally out of this world," he grinned.

Brittany playfully slapped him. "No pick-up lines from you, Mister! Yeah, sometimes I forget myself, which is why I think it happens. Some…force on this world wants me to forget my past and live a new one in this world. I wish I knew why."

"I have heard you be called Argetlam before. Perhaps one day you'll find out who you really are. Whether you are Brittany or Argetlam. Do you know what it means?"

Brittany paused. "Silver Hand."

"Yes. It fits you well. You are my equal in sword fighting." Brom smiled.

"I don't know about that. I think I'm better than you," Brittany said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe, but I bet I can best you at one thing," he smiled devilishly.

"And what's that?"

Brom's smile turning into a hungry smirk. He pulled her into the bed with him and covered them under the sheets. He pinned her against the bed and kissed her along her jaw line and neck. "Wow, you haven't even eaten yet," Brittany panted.

"Which is good for you. If I had, you'd be screaming by now," Brom murmured nonchalantly.

Brittany's eyes widened, his very words were making her go crazy with desire.

His hand crept lower and lower down her waist. Just as it was about to move up her dress, they heard an uncomfortable and embarrassed voice stammer, "Oh! I, uh…just wanted to let you two know that we're ready to go."

Brittany and Brom peeked their heads over the covers and saw Tamara looking anywhere but at the bed. "Thank you, Tamara," Brittany said, just as awkwardly.

Tamara nodded and quickly left. Brom laid back and sighed sadly. "You know, I'm starting to think the universe doesn't want us to have sex," he growled.

Brittany laughed and kissed him quickly on the mouth. "Waiting makes the sex all the more pleasurable," she purred. "Come on, we better get down there."

Brom ate on the way down while Brittany buckled his sword on his waist. "Stop moving so much," she ordered, gritting her teeth.

"I can't help it; I'm walking," he huffed.

"Well, move less when you walk!" With a huge effort, Brittany was finally able to hook his sword on.

"Took you guys long enough," Tamara scolded, tapping her toe with impatience.

"Sorry," they said together.

"Whatever. Soldiers, to the Spine! March!" Tamara bellowed. The troop, in rows and columns of five, marched determinedly down the road, smiling at friends and loved ones as they went.

"You know, you choose very inopportune moments to have sex," Tamara mumbled to Brittany.

"Sex? Oh no, we weren't going to have sex," Brittany laughed.

"No? Then what were you doing underneath those sheets? Playing Marco Polo?"

"Look, Brom won't have sex with me until he feels that I'm ready. In other words, we're not going to have sex until after we're married. It's just the way I grew up," Brittany shrugged.

"Well then, that was the biggest make out session I've ever seen," Tamara smirked.

"Yeah, we're pretty good at it now," Brittany joked.

"Apparently."

"So, how are we going to get Galbatorix to fight us at the Spine? He isn't stupid, he'll suspect some sort of trap," Brittany changed the subject, while watching Edoc'sil and Nalia fly above them.

"Ah-ha!" Tamara brought forth a letter.

It read: _Dear Galbatorix, _

_As I'm sure you know, you have been out beaten by a group of Dragon Riders. The leaders of this group, being us, two girls. We're sure this angers and humiliates you, if it doesn't, then it should! Anyway, we strongly feel that the time has come for a final confrontations, the last battle of all Alagaesia history. We will be waiting for you in the Spine, nancy-boy. Don't keep us waiting._

_Sincerely, your enemies,_

_Tamara and Brittany_

"Great letter! He'll surely attack us now!" Brittany grinned.

The next day, a group of Urgals sent the letter to Galbatorix. The Urgals never returned, which made Tamara and Brittany believe that he was, in fact, furious. The troop was starting to feel weary and footsore.

"Hmm, I think a song should cheer them up." Brittany pulled out a guitar.

"Where did you get that?" Tamara asked.

"…I don't know," Brittany replied, puzzled. "Anyway, I know the perfect song. It always gets me to dance around."

"What is it?"

"You'll know it as soon as I start, and please jump in. It's a duet."

Brittany cleared her throat: _Listen, Baby, ain't no mountain high, ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough, baby._

Tamara smiled and joined. _If you need me, call me, no matter where you are. No matter how far._

Brittany: _Don't worry baby._

Tamara: _Just call my name. I'll be there in a hurry. You don't have to worry._

Brittany and Tamara chorused: _'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you baby._

Brittany: _Remember the day I set you free. I said you could always count on me, darling. From that day on, I made a vow, I'll be there when you want me, some way, some how._

Both: _'Cause baby, there ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough. To keep me from getting to you baby._

Brittany: _Oh, no darling!_

Tamara: _No wind, no rain or winter cold can stop me baby._

Brittany: _No, no baby!_

Tamara: _Cause you are my soul!_

Brittany: _If you're ever in trouble, I'll be there on the double. Just send for me baby._

Both: _Oh, baby!_

Tamara: _My love is alive. Deep down in my heart. Although we are miles apart._

Brittany: _If you ever need a helping hand, I'll be there on the double, just as fast as I can._

Both: _Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough? Ain't no valley low evough. Ain't no river wide enough to keep me from getting to you baby. Don't you know that there ain't no mountain high enough? Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough. Ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough…"_

They ended the song. The men grinned at them appreciatively and held their heads higher. To Brittany and Tamara's surprise, the soldiers broke out into song…

_For a long time we've been  
marching off to battle  
In our thundering herd  
We feel a lot like cattle  
Like the pounding beat  
Our aching feet aren't easy to ignore  
Hey, think of instead  
A girl worth fighting for  
Huh?  
That's what I said  
A girl worth fighting for  
I want her paler than the moon with eyes that shine like stars  
My girl will marvel at my strength, adore my battle scars  
I couldn't care less what she'll wear or what she looks like  
It all depends on what she cooks like  
Beef, pork, chicken  
Mmm  
Bet the local girls thought  
You were quite the charmer  
And I'll bet the ladies love a man in armor  
You can guess what we have missed the most  
Since we went off to war  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for  
My girl will think I have no faults  
That I'm a major find!  
_Brittany and Tamara called: _How 'bout a girl who's got a brain who always speaks her mind?  
_The guys looked at each other and shook their heads: _Nah!  
my manly ways and turn of phrase are sure to thrill her  
He thinks he's such a lady killer  
I've a girl back home who's unlike any other  
Yeah, the only girl who'd love him is his mother!  
But when we come home in victory  
They'll line up at the door  
What do we want?  
A girl worth fighting for  
Wish that I had  
A girl worth fighting for  
A girl worth fighting--  
_

They cut off abruptly at the sight before them. The Spine Mountains, just a few miles ahead of them, was inaccessible due to Galbatorix's army charging at them. "No, how did they get here before us?" Brittany asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid we've misjudged Galbatorix's military intelligence," Brom growled.

"Okay, then we have to fight here. To the death!" Tamara rose her sword in the air.

"The death," Brom and Brittany echoed, touching the tips of their swords with Tamara's, forming a triangle.

Brittany smiled, but it quickly vanished when she noticed a huge red blob coming straight for them.

"Tamara, look," she said slowly, a look of sadness and disappointment on her face.

Tamara turned and her heart gave a painful jolt as she saw Murtagh, astride Thorn, leading the army and heading right for them, a look of determination and anger on his face.

**Cliffhanger! Tell me, what did you guys think? A few disclaimers: We obviously don't own Eragon. We also don't own "Ain't No Mountain High Enough." I don't know who owns that song, although I am familiar with it. We don't own "A Girl Worth Fighting For," which is from the Disney movie, **_**Mulan. **_**Love that movie. We had to watch it in French a while ago. The joke of, "Where's my dinner?" at the beginning of the chapter is from the movie **_**Pleasantville. **_

**Check out our profile for a sneak peek at the next chapter. Also, at the bottom of this page, I am putting a sneak peek at **_**Perdu **_**(as I said above) that's **_**not **_**already out. I just feel like I have to prove that it gets better. Even though the response for it has been very good so far.**

* * *

_This is from chapter nineteen of Perdu, entitled: Phantasmagoria_

_When Richard had left, the entourage in the closet tumbled out._

"_Tamara!" Brittany exclaimed in surprise._

"_Hey," Tamara said, straightening up. "Why are you sleeping on the floor of Benry's room?"_

"_Well, he's mad at me and won't let me sleep with him in his room, so I come in here every night to make sure he doesn't die or something like that," Brittany exclaimed._

"_Why's he mad at you?" Tamara asked._

"_Look at his face." Tamara did so and she saw that someone (and she had a very shrewd idea who) had drawn a lightning bolt on Benryjamin's forehead._

"_Oh my god! It's Harry Potter!" She yelped cheerfully._

"_I do _not _look like Harry Potter!" Benry snapped._

"_Maybe you should've thought of that when you went glasses shopping," Tamara shrugged._

"_So, Tamara, what brings you here?" Brittany asked as John and Ben began to talk about things that nobody cared about._

"_I was bored," Tamara said._

"_You live on the beach with the plane crash survivors, right?" Brittany asked._

"_Yeah," Tamara confirmed. "Speaking of which, can I use the shower?"_

**If any one of you continues to read our _LOST _and _Harry Potter _stories, you'll find that we start randomly pranking people. Pranks, a character named Waldo, and pancakes became a theme for our stories. In _Waise Heill, _the pranks are, apparently, replaced with songs, as the other two stories aren't musicals.**


	29. The First Wave May Be The Smallest

**So, I'm home sick today, so I figured I'd send out the next chapter early, as a super special treat. A warning: This chapter is too ridiculous to be believable. What I did was open up the glossary of the book and look up all of the creatures/people and all of the towns. It was fun, but the chapter is pretty much ridiculous in that regard.**

**The First Wave May Be The Smallest (Tamara's chapter)**

Tamara gulped as her eyes met Murtagh's glaring stare. "He looks mad," Brittany said wonderingly.

"Oh, yeah," Tamara realized.

"What went on at Uru-baen?" Brittany asked, turning to Tamara suspiciously.

"Well, our conversation was interrupted, so I had to stab him in order to get him out of trouble. But I didn't exactly tell him that was what I was about to do," Tamara mumbled, looking down.

"_What?!" _Brittany exclaimed while Brom failed at controlling his laughter.

All Tamara had to offer was, "Um, oops," before Murtagh's army was upon them.

After the two armies merged, there was no time for conversation as everyone was drawn into the battle. Tamara was faced with an incredibly large and incredibly ugly soldier, whom she sent sprawling with a kick across the face. She then stabbed him mercilessly in the back. She caught Murtagh gazing longingly at her, and she knew why; after all, when you kick someone who's a lot taller than you in the head and you're in a knee-length skirt, it's bound to reveal a tantalizing amount of thigh. She smiled flirtatiously at Murtagh, before turning away, disgusted with herself. Tamara chopped off the head of a soldier who was trying to do the same to Rosalia and immediately found herself faced with two soldiers. Even though she was an adept elf, fighting two large, brutal soldiers was no picnic, especially with one sword. It was impossible to gain an edge on these two soldiers, and soon, the two soldiers became five soldiers. She simultaneously raised her sword to meet a soldier's and ducked low. The soldier who had attempted to stab her in the back instead stabbed his friend. Tamara swiped the sword from the dead soldier's grasp and said cheerfully, "Swiper, no swiping!" She twirled her newly acquired sword threateningly as she whirled to meet the soldier who had just killed his comrade. With a yell, he raised his sword in a fury, but Tamara caught his sword in between her two swords and raised his sword so that she wasn't in danger of being stabbed. She then grabbed his wrist and flipped the soldier over her head (no easy task, even for an elf). She straddled him and pulled a knife out of her boot and sliced his throat. Tamara glanced up as a third soldier charged at her. She tossed her knife into a fourth soldier that attempted to kill her. At last, she drove her sword upwards through the fifth soldier.

Temporary exhaustion took her over and she played dead for about five minutes. Finally, an exasperated Nalia stated, _Stop playing dead and fight! _

_Gah, life sucks, _Tamara moaned. With a groan, she raised herself off the ground and dusted herself off. Slightly dazed, she glanced around for her friends. Her eyes fell on Murtagh, who wasn't technically a friend, but she still liked him. When she saw where he was heading, she groaned. He was heading straight towards an oblivious Brom, who had too much to worry about without having to deal with a slightly insane Dragon Rider. Tamara knew that if something happened to Brom, Brittany would never forgive her for the rest of their lives, and since they were immortal, that was a long time. Tamara hastily searched for a distractions and she found one. With a sigh, she muttered, "I seriously need help," and then she darted off, luckily not getting sliced by any stray swords. "Eragon!" She screamed breathlessly. Eragon turned towards her. Murtagh, who happened to be passing Eragon, looked over at the sound of her voice. She jumped on Eragon and wrapped her arms around his neck (which was awkward because she was holding the sword she had gained from the soldier in one hand and the knife in the other; she had sheathed her sword) and kissed him hard. Even though she had no feelings for Eragon, she still managed to make the kiss _look _romantic. Very sweaty, dirty, and bloody, true, but very romantic and sexy. When they parted, Tamara chanced a glance at a gaping Murtagh. His eyes were filled with tears, and he slowly turned and headed towards Thorn.

"Way to go, Tamara. Way to go," Brittany said.

Tamara shrugged. "If it wasn't for me, you'd be faced with a dead fiancé."

"Where did you come from?" Eragon asked Brittany.

"Over yonder," Brittany said, pointing towards the Spine.

Tamara looked around and sighed. "How screwed are we?"

"Very," Brittany replied grimly. "Let's take to the air," she suggested.

"Murtagh's up there," Tamara whined.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt him," Brittany said.

"After all, you've already done that," Eragon snarked.

"Hey, I was only helping you get Arya's attention," Tamara replied before calling Nalia to her. The three dragons landed with a gigantic whoosh. The Riders mounted their dragons, who instantly took flight.

The wind was picking up and made it impossible to talk without shouting, so they were forced to mind-speak.

_You know what's weird? _Brittany stated.

_What? _Both Tamara and Eragon asked.

_We're in this large battle against Galbatorix's army, except we're missing one important factor: Galbatorix himself._

_That is a bit odd, _Tamara mused.

_I wonder why…_Eragon pondered.

_I think I know a way to find out, _Tamara said.

_And what way might that be? _Brittany asked suspiciously.

Tamara ignored her and blocked both Brittany and Eragon from her mind and began a mental search for Murtagh. She knew she'd found him when she felt like she'd run into an iron wall. She sent vague messages to him until he finally lowered the barriers of his mind. _We need to talk now, _Tamara said.

_Then talk, _Murtagh replied coldly.

_In person, _Tamara added.

_Why? We have nothing more to say to each other, _Murtagh snapped.

_Oh, I think you'll want to hear what I have to say, _Tamara taunted.

_Fine. We'll meet in the woods, _Murtagh said.

_See you in a bit, _Tamara replied. They dropped the connection. Despite his cold words, Tamara knew Murtagh was genuinely curious about what she had to say.

Nalia took Tamara to a small clearing in the trees. Murtagh and Thorn were already there. "What's this all about?" Murtagh asked coldly.

"Why isn't Galbatorix present at this battle?" Tamara got right to the point.

Murtagh frowned. "You know perfectly well that I can't tell you that."

"It's just a simple question, Murtagh. I'm not asking you to give us his head!" Tamara exclaimed. When Murtagh didn't answer, Tamara pressed further. "Has he gone grocery shopping or something?"

"Why do you still have that?" Murtagh asked.

"Excuse me?" Tamara demanded rudely. Murtagh pointed to the necklace he had given her. Tamara sighed. She didn't think it was the best time to have this conversation, but she spoke anyway. "Because I never believed that you had turned," she said softly. "Was I wrong?"

"No, Tamara, but, if you never believed I had turned, _why _did you stab me?" Murtagh demanded incredulously.

"You know why I did that," Tamara sighed.

"I'm surprised Eragon's not here, standing by your side," Murtagh said.

"Eragon?" Tamara asked, genuinely confused.

"Yes, your new _lover,_" Murtagh scoffed.

It took Tamara a second to comprehend what was going on in Murtagh's head. When she finally realized what he was talking about, she started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Murtagh asked.

"I'm sorry, Murtagh," Tamara gasped. "I forgot how incredibly _stupid _you are."

"Excuse me?" Murtagh asked.

"I kissed Eragon in order to make you so insanely jealous that you'd forget about killing Brom," Tamara explained.

Murtagh gaped. "I feel like a complete idiot," he grumbled.

Tamara laughed, but she soon turned serious again. "Time is short. We must speak about the matter I came about."

"I told you: I can't tell you anything," Murtagh replied.

"You are ten kinds of stupid!" Tamara sighed. "You're not comprehending the fact that we both want the same thing. If we kill Galbatorix, then you're be free from his power," she whispered.

Murtagh sighed. "If anyone asks, we never spoke," he said.

"Of course," Tamara smiled.

"Galbatorix has more than the fifty thousand soldiers he sent," Murtagh said quietly.

"Makes sense. How many more?" Tamara asked.

"Well, including the fifty thousand, the total's closer to a million," Murtagh said grimly.

Tamara stared. "Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm afraid not. He plans on sending them out in waves. He'll arrive with the last wave, so that he can see the destruction of the Varden," Murtagh explained.

"I didn't know there were that many people who supported him," Tamara said.

"He has more than people in his army. He has also an army of Shades and other spellcasters, rebel elves, rebel dwarves, rebel Urgals, Werecats, Fanghur, whom he took from the Beor Mountains, Ra'zac and their Lethrblaka, Shrrgs, sorcerers (male and female), Urzhads, and the last dragon egg has hatched to a Rider named Galzra," Murtagh finished.

Tamara cleared her throat. "What are Fanghur, Lethrblaka, Shrrgs, and Urzhads?"

"Fanghur are dragon imitations; Lethrblaka are the beasts the Ra'zac ride on; Shrrgs are great wolves, and Urzhads are great bears," Murtagh explained.

"Oh, god," Tamara whispered, sinking to the ground. "We're all going to die."

Murtagh didn't quite know what to say to that, but he said quietly, "I was ordered to call off my troops at nightfall."

"We may not last that long. We only have ten thousand soldiers," Tamara said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Murtagh whispered.

Tamara nodded. "I guess we should return to the battle," she whispered.

Murtagh nodded. "When this is all over, perhaps we can go back to the way things were."

Tamara smiled weakly at Murtagh's pathetic attempt to be optimistic. She threw her arms around Murtagh's neck and sobbed onto his shoulder.

Murtagh tried his best to comfort her. "I may not be able to fight for you, but I don't have to be fighting. I'll just fly in the air and pretend to be important."

Tamara laughed weakly at his lame joke. "Go on, Murtagh. I'll see you around, I suppose." Murtagh nodded, mounted Thorn, and left.

Tamara reached out with her mind. _Brittany, Eragon. There's a clearing in the woods where I want you to meet me. Brittany, bring Brom with you._

_Why? _Brittany asked.

_Because he has the map, and, trust me, we're going to need it, _Tamara replied.

Soon, she was joined by Eragon, Brittany, and Brom.

"What's up?" Brittany asked.

Without preamble, Tamara told them what Murtagh had told her. When she was done, Brittany was the first one to speak. "Holy shiitake mushrooms," she gasped.

"We need more soldiers, which means we'll have to do some scouting. I was thinking I would go scout with Nalia while you guys stayed her with Saphira and Edoc'sil."

"That makes sense," Brom said, pulling out the map.

They unfolded it to look at possible locations. "We need the elves," Tamara said.

"Go to Du Weldenvarden," Brom agreed.

"Carvahall?" Brittany suggested.

Eragon shook his head. "Pretty much all of Carvahall is with us now."

"Ceunon, Therinsford, Narda, and Daret. Don't bother with Yazuac," Brom said.

"Teirm," Eragon added.

"Bullride, never heard of it," Tamara muttered to herself.

"Worth a shot," Brom shrugged.

"Kuasta, Dras-Leona, Belatona, Feinster, Melian, Aroughs. What about Eoam?" Brittany asked.

ERagon shook his head. "They're on an island. They couldn't arrive fast enough."

"What about the rest of Surda? Most of our troops are from Aberon. What about the other towns?" Tamara asked.

Brom nodded. "Absolutely."

"Furnost?" Brittany hesitantly suggested.

"Yes," Brom said.

"Hey, that's right by Telulalah Lake," Tamara pointed out.

"Orthiad and Dalgon?" Eragon suggested. Brom nodded.

"Burtagh?" Brittany asked.

"Yes," Brom stated. As they pored over the map, Brom said, "Don't bother with Tarnag. The dwarves there refuse to help Dragon Riders."

"Okay. What about Galfni and Hedarth?" Tamara asked.

"They wouldn't make it in time," Brom said.

"Did you get all that Nalia?" Tamara asked.

_Yes, young one, _Nalia replied.

"We'll leave at dawn," Tamara replied.

"It'll probably take you about a week. Send those that know the way here right away. We'll be able to last longer that way," Brom said.

* * *

As Murtagh had promised, he had his troops call a temporary cease-fire, and they retreated into the Spine.

At the Varden's camp, Tamara approached Trianna, who was the leader of the Varden's group of witches and mages, Du Vrangr Gata.

"Can I help you?" Trianna asked wearily.

"Um, yeah, we haven't formerly met. I'm Tamara," Tamara introduced herself.

"I know who you are. What do you want?" Trianna asked.

"You're the leader of Du Vrangr Gata, am I correct?"

"Yes, you are."

"How are we doing magically?" Tamara asked.

Trianna shook her head. "Not good. All of us are magically exhausted. I've been forced to order my people to hide and cast the spells. Luckily, Murtagh didn't bring any magicians with him or we'd be in even worse trouble."

"Damn. Well, Galbatorix _will _send out his magicians. You need to safeguard your magicians," Tamara said. "This isn't over," she added, leaving.

Quietly, she checked on Rosalia, Consuelo, Maria, Bella, Aquila, Aquala, and Linnea. She left them to themselves and offered to stand guard and make sure Murtagh didn't break his promise to leave them alone.

At Murtagh's camp, Murtagh, who was pretending to stand guard, began to sing softly. _Hello there. The angel from my nightmare. The shadow in the background of the moor. The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley we can live like Jack and Sally if we want where you can always find me, and we'll have Halloween on Christmas. In the night, we'll wish this never ends. We'll wish this never ends. I miss you, miss you. I miss you, miss you._

At the Varden's camp, Tamara began to sing. _Where are you? And I'm so sorry. I cannot sleep, I cannot dream tonight. I need somebody and always this sixth strength darkness comes creeping on so haunting every time, and as I stared I counted. Watching all the spiders catching bees and eating their insides like indecision to call you and hear your voice of treason. Will you come home and stop this pain tonight? Stop this pain tonight. Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head. Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head._

Murtagh: _I miss you, miss you_

Tamara: _Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

Murtagh: _I miss you, miss you_

Tamara: _Don't waste your time on me, you're already the voice inside my head_

Murtagh: _I miss you, miss you_

Tamara: _Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

Murtagh: _I miss you, miss you_

Tamara: _Don't waste your time on me you're already the voice inside my head_

* * *

On the brink of dawn, Tamara was quietly saying goodbye to Brittany.

"Don't tell Murtagh where I've gone," she said.

Brittany nodded. "Please hurry," she pleaded.

Tamara sighed. "I'll try, but I'll still be gone a while. I'll send some of the nearby villages to you directly. The elves will know the way as well. Try to stay alive until then."

Brittany nodded. Tamara mock saluted her and then flew off with Nalia into the sunrise.

**Ok, the song was Blink 182 "I Miss You." Hee, do you remember Telulalah lake, from like, chapter eight? In **_**Perdu, **_**chapter one, Telulalah lake get's another mention. It's sort of an inside joke with us. As always, there's a preview of the next chapter (Certain Death – that sounds ominous) on our profile.**


	30. Certain Death

**I am listening to the song "Supermoves" by Overseer. Now, who Overseer is, I have no clue, but I highly recommend it. It's a good song, and, for some reason, it fits this chapter. Even though I don't remember this chapter that well. Enjoy the rarity of two chapters a week. And, no, I have no idea why Brittany called it this.**

**Certain Death (Brittany's Chapter)**

As she watched Tamara fly off, a sudden thought came to Brittany. _Great Scot! I'm the leader now! I'm not a leader! _She began to hyperventilate.

Brom, who was nearby, noticed her panic attack and quickly strode over. "What is it?"

"I'm the leader. I'm not meant to lead! I'm the co-leader, which means I stand, wave, and smile. I'm good at that, but this…I'll kill us all," Brittany said, looking down.

"No you won't. I'll advise you. It will be our little secret, right?" Brom asked, pulling her chin up to look at him.

She smiled and quickly kissed him. "I love you," she said gratefully.

"Come on, let us prepare for the next battle," Brom took her by the arm and led her to where the troops stood.

They were worn and dirty, but a look of bloodlust and revenge was in the eye of every one of them.

Brittany cleared her throat. "Hey guys! Well, as I'm sure you've heard, Tamara's gone to find us more recruitments. That leaves me as your commander."

She caught a couple of soldiers looking at each other with anxiety.

She glanced at Brom, who nodded at her to continue.

"Right, now I'm a perfectly frank person. The fact of the matter is, we're most likely all going to die. But you already know this, or else you wouldn't have had the courage to come here. I respect and treasure that. Our only way to win this is to not lose hope and continue fighting valiantly. We are better than them. We have quality, which is always better than quantity."

The men looked up at her in disbelief.

"It's true, don't look at me like that. I have a plan, which should buy us a couple of hours."

They moved closer to hear what she had to say.

"Eragon and I will make a wall of fire. Meanwhile, you'll make your way to the Spine. It's our only chance to survive long enough for Tamara to reinforce us."

The men nodded in agreement and shuffled their feet, anxious to get moving.

"As soon as you get the order, move as fast as you can. However, don't use up all your strength to get there. There may be fighting today yet."

The soldiers saluted her and broke up into groups, discussing their orders.

"Brittany, as your adviser, I suggest that you come along with the men and leave the fire to Eragon and me," Brom insisted.

"No, Brom. I must do this. Besides, you don't have enough magic left in you. No, _you _must lead the men to the Spine. Eragon and I can do it. Don't worry, I'll be with you again soon."

"Live together," Brom smiled.

"Die alone," Brittany smiled back. They embraced and, with a final look into each other's eyes, departed in separate ways; neither looked back.

"Eragon," Brittany called.

He whirled at her voice and jogged over. He had a scratch on his cheek, and his face was smudged with dirt. Brittany was taken aback at how grown up he looked.

"Is it time?" he asked.

"Are you up to it?"

Eragon grimaced. "I guess it's time to live up to my namesake."

As Brom led the men to the Spine, Brittany and Eragon mounted their dragons.

_Hello Edoc'sil. How are you today?_

_Eager to fight, _he replied.

_Edoc, if anything should happen to you….I just don't know how Brom lived without his dragon._

_Shush, little one, nothing will happen to me, I promise. One thing we both share is stubbornness, and I simply refuse to die, _he joked.

_That's good to know. _Brittany hugged his neck. Edoc turned his head and laid it on her back.

_Come now, let's face our destiny and enter history! _Edoc growled, hungry for battle.

His courage and excitement poured into Brittany, making her fidgety and headstrong.

Eragon flew into the sky, Brittany following. They flew to where the designated spot was decided and saw Murtagh's army slowly advancing. Murtagh and his dragon couldn't be seen, but other things were marching next to the soldiers. Huge Shrrgs and Urzhads snapped at the men beside them. From way high up, Brittany could still see their shining fangs and claws.

Gulping, she looked at Eragon and found him staring at her.

"Oh, yeah! Now!" She shouted.

The dragons shuddered and Brittany felt a great wave of heat pass through her and Edoc. She stared in awe as flowing flame scorched the field below. Just as she had planned, the field caught fire and was dangerously high.

As Edoc took care of the left and left-center flank of fire, Saphira watched the right and right-center.

The wall of fire was so long and huge the army wouldn't be able to cross it.

A few hours passed and still the dragons flew back and forth, shooting a new ball of flame at places that were weakening. The army was forced to stop and had tried numerous ways to extinguish the fire.

The dragons grew tired, however, and the wall of fire was now handed over to Eragon and Brittany. The dragons landed, breathless and rested, as the Riders took their places. Whenever they came across a hole in the wall, one would shout, "Brisingr!" and the wall would be complete again.

This routine continued until dusk. By this time, both Brittany and Eragon were weak. Their legs were shaky and their minds ached. "I don't know how much longer I can last," Eragon panted.

Brittany, breathless herself, said hoarsely, "Just a little bit longer. We have to give our army all the time they need."

Just then, pieces of the wall began to disappear rapidly. Orbs of water were being hurled at the wall. Suspicious as to what was going on, the Riders mounted their dragons and flew over the top to see what was happening.

A huge horde of sorcerers and sorceresses were extinguishing the wall with their magic. Brittany's stomach gave a nasty flip and her heart turned to lead.

Sounding defeated, she shouted to Eragon, "Our time here is done. There is nothing more we can do. We must now regroup with the others and tell them what we have seen.

Eragon nodded but quickly ducked as a bolt of electricity flew by him. Looking down, they saw the sorcerers pointing at them and catapulting magic spells at them.

"I think it's time to go," Eragon shouted.

"Good idea," Brittany whimpered. They zoomed off towards the Spine Mountains, the wall of fire disintegrating behind them.

* * *

Just as night fell, they were engulfed by the Spine Mountains. They searched for their army but couldn't find any trace of them.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing," Brittany said to Eragon.

_Brittany, _a voice said in her head.

_Brom?_

_Of course. Fly forty degrees north and you'll find our camp, _he informed her.

_Um, yeah, see, I'm a female and don't do too well with directions, _Brittany said sheepishly.

_Arg! Women! _Brom grumbled.

He then left her mind and entered Eragon's. "Follow me," Eragon bade Brittany.

She followed him to an opening on the top of a mountain. They flew into the hole and found the army sitting around scattered campfires. They all rose when they saw the Riders and formed a circle around them.

Brom walked into the circle and helped Brittany off of Edoc.

"What are we dealing with?" he asked.

"Well, there's definitely more men. They've been joined by Shrrgs, Urzhads, and sorcerers," Eragon answered.

Brom nodded silently and furrowed his brow, pondering the next move.

"Murtagh wasn't with them," Brittany added.

"No, I'm sure Galbatorix has ordered him to stay by his side."

"How are we doing here?" Brittany asked, looking around.

"Pretty good. I've placed divisions of men in secret caves. Scouts and such are close to the divisions, in which they can warn us and the other divisions. That's how I knew where to guide you."

"Are the divisions strong enough to take over any intruders should they suddenly discover them?"

"If the intruders are men, yes. However, if there are beasts, well, that'd be a different story."

"Won't they send the beasts in first to scout the area?" Brittany questioned.

"Most likely, which is where our plan will fail. They'll be able to smell our men and warn their army."

"So our plan is shot to sunshine."

"Pretty much," Brom sighed.

"Then let's attack the Shirrgs and Urzhads before they find us," Brittany said, looking at Brom straight in the eye.

"That's suicide, we'll be ripped to shreds," Brom argued.

"Then we have to surprise them." Brittany thought of all the war movies she could remember and came up with a plan.

"Got it! I once saw this film, _300, _and boy was it amazing! I mean, the men were all buff and sexy! Phew, good stuff. Oh, and this guy-"

Brom cut her off. "Brittany, dear, the point please."

"Oh, right. Anyway, these men all played dead, and when the enemy walked by them, they jumped up and surrounded them. It was amazing!"

"So, you want a bunch of our soldiers to lie on the ground and pretend they just randomly died?"

"No, they'll cover themselves in mud and hide under the leaves. When the beasts walk by them, they'll pop out of their hiding spots and kill them all."

"Won't the animals be able to smell them?"

Brittany shook her head. "The mud will cover up their scent."

Brom thought it over. Brittany waited in apprehension. Relief coursed through her when he smiled and said, "You know, that's almost crazy enough to work."

"No, it _is _crazy enough to work," Brittany laughed.

"Let's get started. They should be sending the scouts in soon."

"In the dark?"

"Shrrgs and Urzhads can see in the dark, very well, too, I might add. I'll spread the word." Brom jogged off, telling all the new plan.

After eating some bread, a little meat, and water, Brittany was approached by one of the captains. He saluted her and she saluted back.

"My men are in position, Argetlam," he said.

"Thank you, but, I'm Brittany."

The captain looked at her in confusions and said hesitantly, "O-okay, Brittany. It's just, everyone calls you Argetlam. We thought that was your name."

"Why?"

"You look just like her." The captain saluted and left before she could ask anything else.

"Who's Argetlam?" Brittany asked herself.

"Brittany!" Brom called.

She snapped out of her thoughts. "What?"

"They're approaching. We need to join the men." Brom was already covered head to toe in mud.

Brittany looked him over. "I like what you've done with yourself. A definite improvement."

"I'm glad you approve." He smiled.

Brittany held back another chuckle.

"What?"

"Your teeth are so white compared to the rest of your face," she laughed.

"Hmph. Well, it's your turn." He grabbed her wrist and dragged her to a pool of mud.

"In you go!" He smirked.

"Um, right, this is kind of gro-" Brittany was silenced as Brom pushed her into the mud.

Sputtering, she surfaced. "Hey, I was SO not ready for that!"

"Hurry up," he hissed.

Brittany sighed and commenced covering herself up in mud.

* * *

Later that night, Brittany, Brom, and the last group of men to take their positions, quietly crept through the trees. They were greeted by a captain who reported that the beasts were headed this way.

"They can smell us from here," Brom remarked.

"Take your positions, we can't falter now," Brittany ordered.

She checked that everyone was hid and covered before turning to Brom.

"I'd kiss you, but I don't want mud in my mouth," Brom said frankly.

"No problem. Don't die," Brittany grimaced.

"I won't."

"That's an order." They squeezed each other's hands and split up.

Brittany covered herself in leaves and double-checked that no part of her was seen. Minutes passed by like hours and sleep had threatened to take her over more than once.

Just as she was about to succumb to it, a sudden noise jolted her awake. She heard a light padding and rustling leaves. The sounds came closer and closer until she heard sniffing and snarling, too. Even the sound of drooling was growing louder.

As heavy footsteps walked by her head, Brittany tried to slow her heartbeat for fear of it being heard. A sudden stench reached Brittany's nose; it made her gag. It was a combination of rotting flesh, unwashed bodies, wet dog, and dried blood.

Ever so slowly, she reached for her sword, waiting for Brom to make his move. It came suddenly and quickly. She heard Brom shout, and a heavy body fell to the ground.

She sprang from the ground and instantly stabbed the Shrrg that was nearest her. Surprised, the Shrrgs and Urzhads had a moment of confusion. Unfortunately, they were able to come to their senses and regrouped.

The rest of the soldiers erupted from their hiding spots and killed those nearest them. Fighting began immediately. It was frenzied and bloody. Brittany ran up to a group of men who were armed by two Urzhads. Stabbing the first one in the back, she quickly pulled it out, and with a twirl, cut the head off of the second.

The men nodded gratefully to her and ran off to fight elsewhere. Looking around, she saw Brom fighting a Shrrg and a Urzhad. Jumping on the back of the Urzhad, she was able to slit its throat; Brom hacked the Shrrg in two and pulled Brittany up from the group.

"Looks like we're winning," he said happily.

"Yeah, but who knows how long until the rest catch up with their scouts?"

Brittany was suddenly slammed to the ground by a Shrrg. She whirled on her back and as the Shrrg was about to bit her neck, jammed her sword in its mouth. She was being crushed by its body and was losing air. She turned her head to the side as blood erupted from the Shrrg's head, Brom's sword cleaving it in two.

"Thanks," Brittany panted.

"It was nothing, watch yourself," Brom warned before running off.

Brittany slit an oncoming Urzhad's stomach and impaled another after that. The fight continued until the first signs of dawn appeared. When it was light enough to see, the fight ended. Everywhere Shrrg and Urzhad bodies lay. Here and there lay a soldier with no missing limbs was lying dead, but fortunately they hadn't suffered very hard losses.

They couldn't enjoy their victory, however. A soldier raced over to Brittany. "The enemy…is approaching…with Galbatorix," he panted.

"You're sure of this?"

The soldier nodded. "He is mounted on his dragon. They are all coming this way."

"Did you see Murtagh?"

"No."

"Very well, have some water and tell the scouts to await orders."

"We have a problem," Brom stated.

Brittany nodded. "We can't survive this attack. We don't have enough men. By the time Tamara gets here, she'll find us all dead."

"We need a plan," Brom said calmly.

"How can you be so calm? We're facing certain death!" Brittany exclaimed.

"We face certain death every day. You learn not to fear it, but to accept it."

Brittany looked down, trying to take to heart the words he said.

"I have an idea," she sighed. "We take our archers and place them on ridges. When they pass through, the archers can pop up, shoot, and hide again."

"That means we'll have to move farther into the mountains."

"Exactly."

Brom nodded. "Then let's get moving."

* * *

At noon, Brittany woke from her nap. She had been sleeping on Edoc, who was last in line of their group of men. They had been marching all day, all the while hearing the roars and cries of Galbatorix's army just a few miles behind them.

"This will do," Brom told her. He had been riding his horse next to Edoc when not leading the soldiers.

"Good, place the archers on the ridges. I'll position the troops," Brittany commented.

She led them into hidden areas of the mountains, telling each of them to remain there until they saw the enemy come around the corner. Brittany joined Eragon, Saphira, and Edoc up on the mountain where they could see the enemy. There were so many they looked like moving dirt. At the very back was Galbatorix, astride his dragon.

"We won't be able to stop them," Eragon bluntly said.

"I know," Brittany whispered.

"We failed Alagaesia."

Brittany looked sharply at him. "So that's it? You're just going to give up and cry like a baby? We're Dragon Riders, and as long as one of us still breathes, the tyranny over in Alagaesia will end."

Eragon smiled. "When did you become such a motivational speaker?"

Brittany smiled back and mounted Edoc. _Well said, Argetlam._

_Why do you call me Argetlam?_

_It is who you are, the great warrior elf, Argetlam; Silver Hand._

_By my name is Brittany._

_No, that was your name, but you have taken control of your destiny. I have waited thousands of years to find you, Argetlam, and now, you have freed your inner soul to its full potential._

_I don't feel any different._

_You and Argetlam are one now, just as you and I are one._

_But who is she?_

_One of the very first elves to land here. She was a fierce warrior, skilled with the sword and so she was named Silver Hand. She and her friend Aiedail fought together in many battles and so, together, cast a spell that destroyed them._

_What spell?_

_They looked so far into the future that they saw Galbatorix betray the Riders. Knowing they had to do something, they warned the Riders. Relations with the Riders and elves weren't very good at the time, however, and they were imprisoned for life._

_What happened?_

_Knowing they would never get out alive, they used some powerful and mysterious magic to select from an entirely different world, two strong-willed women._

_Tamara and me._

_Exactly. When the time came, you two would be sent to this world and save it from the evil that Galbatorix brings._

_That's why the book's pages weren't finished. We have to finish the story now, through our choices and actions._

_What book? _Edoc asked.

_It was about this place. Tamara and I were reading it._

_Of course. They wanted you to know about this world beforehand. So they gave you a book as well._

_What happened to them._

_After they chose the two females, they gave their lives for yours and Tamara's. So that you both could finish what they had foreseen. _

_How do you know all this?_

_Argetlam once found me when I was in my egg and told me that I was going to get a Rider and that I would honor all dragons before me by being her dragon._

_Edoc, I'm honored to have you as my dragon._

_Then let's end this, once and for all! _Edoc roared in her mind.

Brittany looked down and saw a lone person below. Shedding a tear, she whispered, "Goodbye, Brom."

He looked up at her and swallowed hard. As if hearing her, he whispered back, "Goodbye Brittany." He turned and joined the rest of the army in their hiding place.

She turned to Eragon. "There's only one way to win this."

Eragon nodded, understanding.

Brittany looked back at the massive enemy and gazed at Galbatorix. "Kill the leader."

As the archers in the ridges let fly their arrows at the oncoming army, Eragon and Brittany swooped down the mountainside.

The dragons burnt all those that had managed to survive the archer attack. Brittany, as she saw the enemy come closer and closer, had one thought on her mind: _Tamara, please hurry._

**I don't remember if we had already planned the **_**LOST **_**story at this point in the writing, but, really? The **_**LOST **_**plug wasn't needed. Lol. Brittany and I also have major issues with directions. There's a scene near the end of **_**Perdu **_**where Ben (for those of you who know the show) has to look out his east window, and Brittany and I waste time looking for a compass. It's really hard to believe that this story is almost over. You guys have been reading this since…wow, 2006? Six more chapters left folks! Oh, and there's a song next chapter. Brush up on your **_**West Side Story **_**trivia. Can any of you guess the song? **

**Remember, there's a preview of the next chapter on our profile.**

**For the record, I HATE **_**300! **_**I have NO clue why Brittany loves it so much.**


	31. Great Jeopardy

**A few notes on this chapter. This is the chapter where Tamara (me!) gathers recruits for the battle. I quite literally pulled out the map at the beginning of **_**Eldest **_**to plan a path. Seriously, open the book and look at all the places. This chapter also has a song from the fabulous movie/play **_**West Side Story. **_**So, to get in the mood, I'm listening to the soundtrack. Now I want to watch the movie. Ironically, the first song that popped up (Windows Media Player is on 'shuffle' right now) was the song that is in the chapter.**

**Great Jeopardy (Tamara's Chapter)**

It didn't take Tamara and Nalia long to reach their first village: Ceunon. Going for the dramatic effect, they landed right in the middle of the street.

_Not a good idea, _Tamara scolded Nalia.

_What? You know you liked it, _Nalia teased.

The villagers had fled when they had seen Nalia, but now one lone man approached, bow drawn. Tamara raised her hands in a gesture of peace.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Tamara hesitated. She wanted to tell him her name, but she feared it wasn't effective enough. She vaguely remembered, when she was being tortured alongside Brittany. She remembered the names their torturer had given them. Finally, she said, "I am Aiedail, the Morning Star."

It was a name the man obviously knew. He dropped his bow in shock. The man dropped to his knees before Tamara and bowed his head. "I apologize your Majesty. I did not know! You must punish me!"

"Um," Tamara stuttered.

"Punish me!" The man demanded hysterically.

"That's not necessary," Tamara said.

"I have failed you! Punish me!" The man screamed.

_Just do it. He's giving me a headache, _Nalia groaned.

Tamara slapped the man across the face. "Thank you, Aiedail," the man gasped.

"What is your name?" Tamara asked, helping the man up.

"Mikhail," the man replied.

"Mikhail, I need your help," Tamara said.

"With what?" Mikhail asked.

"There is a battle going on at this very moment at the Spine between the Varden and Galbatorix. We need as many people as you can summon to help us," Tamara told him.

"Very well," Mikhail said and swiftly ordered the people of his village out and ordered them to prepare to march to battle.

"I trust you can lead your people to the Spine by yourself?" Tamara suggested.

"You can trust me Aiedail," Mikhail said enthusiastically.

"I'm glad. I have to continue on, but I want you to head to the Spine as soon as possible."

"I'll take care of it, Aiedail," Mikhail assured her.

"Thank you." Tamara clasped hands with Mikhail and leapt heroically onto Nalia.

_Where to now? _Nalia asked.

_Therinsford, _Tamara replied.

_Do you know of the people there? _Nalia asked. When Tamara didn't answer, Nalia asked, _What's wrong?_

_When Brittany and I were held prisoner, our friendly neighborhood torturer said that he was looking for Argetlam and Aiedail, more commonly known as Tamara and Brittany. I introduced myself to Mikhail, and he knew who I was. I don't get it, _Tamara replied.

_I was wondering when you'd get curious, _Nalia replied. _Aiedail was a powerful Elven Princess. She was a fantastic archer and horse rider. She was also a rebel. As a princess, she shouldn't have fought in any battles. When her lover, Lex, died in her arms on the battlefield, Aiedail knew it was time to do something. She recruited her best friend, Argetlam, who was a warrior princess of a separate region of the woods. Aiedail and Argetlam made a plan to travel to the future-_

_Travel to the future? _Tamara asked.

_Yes. They were incredibly smart. Anyway, they travelled to the future and have not been heard from for thousands of years, _Nalia finished.

_Who was Lex? _Tamara asked.

_Lex was Morzan's ancestor. Have you never wondered why you're so attracted to Murtagh? Murtagh is almost like his twin. They were both deeply smitten by you, and they both defy the King. They also look a great deal alike._

They ended their conversation until they reached Therinsford. The sequence of events was very much the same as in Ceunon. She introduced herself as Aiedail, explained the situations, and got the same reaction.

Tamara went on and sent the cities in close proximity with the Spine to the battle right away, hoping to buy the Varden time.

Most of the cities bought her "I am Princess Aiedail, bow before me" story, but there was one I particular that Tamara dared not risk telling the story: Dras-Leona. She had already been in Dras-Leona on a separate mission, and she dared not use the same disguise. Tamara also happened to know that it wouldn't do to land in the street as she had with all the other towns. Who knows who worked for Galbatorix?

Out of her bag, Tamara took a simple yellow dress she had been given at her parting from Ellesmera. Reluctantly, she ditched her mail and her 'battle clothes' and weapons.

She headed alone to Dras-Leona, conversing tersely with Nalia.

_What are you going to do once you arrive? _Nalia asked her.

_I figured I'd go in, disguised as a maid, and try to pick up a non-Galbatorix supporter. I'll send him (or her) out to you, and he (or she) will help me scout out Dras-Leona under the radar, as it were, _Tamara replied.

_Crazy enough to work, I suppose, _Nalia sighed.

_I hope so, _Tamara prayed.

Tamara reached the gates at that moment and curtsied to the two guards.

"What's your business in Dras-Leona?" the first guard demanded harshly.

Picking up a heavy Cockney accent she had heard once from the maid in the movie _Gaslight, _Tamara said, "I'll be doing some shoppin' for me master."

"What's your name?" the second guard demanded.

"I'm Mary. I have to do all the shopping today because I won't be here tomorrow. Oh please, sir, you must let me in!" Tamara pleaded.

"In you go," the first guard said.

"Oh thank you, sir! You are two kind!" Tamara exclaimed, shaking hands vigorously with both guards.

"You can go now," the second guard said irritably.

"But there must be _some _way I can repay you," Tamara said seductively.

"Yeah. You can leave," one of the guards stated.

"Oh. Okay. I'll just go then," Tamara mumbled, skirting into the city.

_Did you have to be that annoying? _Nalia asked. Tamara could hear the laughter in her voice.

_Yes, _Tamara said. _I'll just go into a shop and look for people, _Tamara mused uncertainly.

_Be careful, _Nalia warned.

Tamara heeded Nalia's warning as she entered a butcher shop.

"Hello, miss. What can I do for ya?" the butcher asked cheekily.

This time, instead of Mary-the-annoying-as-heck maid, Tamara played Mary: Damsel in Distress. "I'm so scared," she whispered.

"What's wrong, Miss?" the butcher asked in concern.

"Such horrible rumors you hear around here. I wish I could escape from here. I'm unsure who to trust. Should I trust our king?" Tamara asked.

"Not as far as you can throw him," the kindly butcher whispered confidentially.

"Then let's escape. You, me, and whoever else feels the same way," Tamara implored.

"Who are you?" the butcher whispered.

"Call me Mary."

"Mary. I'm Ebenezer. I'll gather all the king haters. Where should we meet?" the butcher asked.

"Outside Dras-Leona. You'll find me," Tamara replied.

Tamara left Dras-Leona hastily and met Nalia. She changed back into her battle clothes and waited. She had waited for maybe an hour until Ebenezer found her. One hundred or so people were following him.

"Alright, Missy. Who the hell are you?" Ebenezer demanded.

"My name is Aiedail. I'm a messenger for the Varden," Tamara replied. "If you don't mind my saying so, Ebenezer, are you out of your bloody mind?"

"Sorry?" Ebenezer asked.

"You just strode out of Dras-Leona with one hundred something people. The point of escaping is that we aren't followed or expected!" Tamara sighed, exasperated.

"Followed? I'm afraid I don't," Ebenezer replied.

"You just went right by the goons…I mean guards?" Tamara hastily corrected herself.

"Dras-Leona was emptied for the battle. Those two guards you met at the gates are the only guards in all of Dras-Leona," Ebenezer explained.

"No _wonder _they were so irritable," Tamara mused.

"So, Aiedail, what happens now?" Ebenezer asked.

"Haste is needed. _I _need to continue to gather recruits. Do you know how to reach the Spine?" Tamara asked.

"Sure. We just follow the river," a new voice piped up.

Tamara's eye caught a boy who looked to be no older than twelve. She scowled and grabbed Ebenezer's arm. "I will not have mere children fighting."

"With all due respect, Miss, how old are you?" Ebenezer asked, smiling.

"Eighteen," Tamara responded.

"Well, you're still a child, too. You shouldn't be fighting either."

Tamara scowled indignantly. "Who is he?" she asked.

"I don't know his true name. His parents died when he was a boy-"

"He's still a boy!" Tamara interrupted.

"-and he gives himself the name Riley," Ebenezer finished.

Tamara sighed. "Whatever. I'll see you soon. I have to recruit some people, and you have to help Brom and Argetlam." She mounted Nalia. "Best of luck to you." Nalia took off.

Once Tamara left the cities, towns, and villages that weren't a straight shot to the Spine, she could no longer just send the reinforcements on their merry way; she had to lead them, on foot, herself.

By the time Tamara felt prepared to tackle Du Weldenvarden, she brought the remainder of Surda and well over half of Alagaesia with her. Their numbers were huge, but Tamara knew she wouldn't feel comfortable until she had attained the help of the elves. Hell, she probably wouldn't feel comfortable even then.

Knowing full well that the elves would not support her if she brought all of heaven and earth to their secret wood, five miles out from Du Weldenvarden, the weary travelers halted and Made camp. Tamara sent Nalia ahead to scout Du Weldenvarden.

She didn't have long to wait. Nalia soon returned with news that there seemed to be some kind of meeting taking place in Ellesmera.

_What are we waiting for? _Tamara sighed. _Let's go._

_Now? _Nalia queried incredulously.

_Why not? _Tamara replied. _It's not like we're doing anything. We're not getting any younger, et cetera, et cetera._

_Et cetera? _Nalia asked as they took to the sky.

_Yeah. Means something in Latin. Not sure what, though. I don't know. Something my old English teacher taught us for no reason, _Tamara replied distractedly.

_Who in the world would teach you something that pointless? _Nalia demanded.

_Some people, _Tamara agreed. _I could tell you what the initials 'i.e' mean. I don't remember the Latin, but I know what they mean._

_Do tell, _Nalia said with some amusement.

_Is as, _Tamara replied.

_What's the point of knowing that? _Nalia demanded.

_It's gonna win me Jeopardy one day, _Tamara teased.

_Jeopardy? _Nalia asked.

_It's this game back where I come from. There's lots of money involved, _Tamara answered.

_My, my, Aiedail. I wouldn't have taken you for such a shallow character, _Nalia teased.

_Hey, a girl's gotta make a living somehow, _Tamara replied.

_You made your living playing Jeopardy? _Nalia asked incredulously.

_Maybe, _Tamara mused.

Their frivolous banter ended there, however. They had reached Ellesmera. Nalia landed in the middle of the street with a thump.

Tamara dismounted and looked at all the shocked faces. Oromis was the first to recover. "Tamara, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hello, Oromis," Tamara said coldly.

"Is there any particular reason you've decided to barge into Ellesmera when you know your place is elsewhere?" Oromis queried.

Tamara scowled. How dare he. "Don't play stupid, Oromis. The Varden's in trouble and needs your help."

Islanzadi spoke up. "We cannot meddle in the affairs of humans."

"It seems your daughter had no trouble meddling in the affairs of humans. Hell, Brittany and I have done nothing _but _meddle in the affairs of humans since we got here." Tamara left out mention of their meddling affairs _with _humans.

"It's different for you. You're Dragon Riders. It's your duty," Oromis pointed out.

"Don't you dare talk to me about duty!" Tamara seethed. "You can't just leave us out to dry!"

"Listen, just calm down," Islanzadi attempted to placate Tamara.

"I came here for the help of the elves, and I'm not leaving without it," Tamara stated. Slowly, she faced Oromis. "If you really think about it, it hasn't been that long since last we've seen one another. You said you would be able to stay alive long enough in order to train the Dragon Riders. We've been trained. What are you going to do now, Oromis? Succumb to your illness as Alagaesia succumbs to Galbatorix? I'll ask you something. How can you live with yourself, knowing that you're leaving us to die? I've never before seen a teacher that doesn't bother to help. How can any of you live with yourself?" Tamara was speaking to the whole group now. Unsurprisingly, no one answered her rhetorical question. "We're all elves, right? Guess what that means? We're immortal! If you don't help us, and the Varden falls, you'll be forced to live with the knowledge that you could've done something to stop Galbatorix's reign. You will all live in guilt, hating yourselves, until, finally, Galbatorix finds this place. I don't care if it's invincible. With the Varden out of the way, Galbatorix's only real enemy would be the elves. He'll devote all his resources to finding this place, and he will find it. Under normal circumstances, Brittany and I would help you, but if that happens, we won't. Want to know why?" The elves shook their heads in shock. "Because we'll be dead, fighting for a cause long forsaken by the elves."

Oromis shook his head. "You were always the prophet, Aiedail."

"Yeah, I wouldn't know. However, I'm betting you never listened to me, then, either," Tamara snarled. She drew her pink sword. "Fine. I know you won't help us. If you don't help us, then you really are of no use, Oromis." She placed her sword against his throat. "You have a choice: you can choose to die from your mysterious illness, or I can kill you now. Either way, you'll die without honor, without pride."

Islanzadi spoke up. "Aiedail, you wouldn't dare to kill an honored, respected, and trusted elf."

"Wouldn't I? You're Queen o the Elves, Islanzadi. It's your duty to protect the peop-er-elves. If the Varden receives no help, then you will be remembered as the worst leader ever. Worse than Galbatorix. At least he did something. But you, all of you, you're just going to sit here, all high and mighty, with the knowledge that you can be an asset. You know what? Forget it." Tamara removed her sword from Oromis's throat. "I said that I've come for your help and I'm not leaving without it. I've come to the realization that your help may be nothing more than a hindrance. I hope you enjoy our deaths. Then I hope you enjoy your fall to Galbatorix's three Dragon Riders. I'll see you in hell." Tamara turned to leave.

"Three Riders?" Oromis demanded.

"Yeah. Galbatorix, Murtagh, and some bloke named Galzra," Tamara said.

"Alright, we'll help," Islanzadi said.

Tamara smiled smugly. "I thought you might."

"So, you _are _a prophet!" Oromis teased.

Tamara sighed. "Teasing later. We need to move. I've got ready reinforcements about five miles outside of Du Weldenvarden."

Islanzadi sighed. "Thank you."

Tamara scowled. "Do you think I'm stupid?" she turned to Oromis. "How long will it take to reach my troops?"

"We should reach them by nightfall," Oromis stated after some careful consideration.

"_Nightfall?!" _Tamara exclaimed, shocked.

"We have to prepare our troops, and it takes several hours to travel through the wood. Not to mentions the extra five miles," Oromis sighed regretfully.

"Alright, why don't we split up? I'll return to my troops and lead them to the Spine. You get your troops prepared, then head for the Spine directly. I'll see you there," Tamara said before leaving with Nalia.

* * *

Galbatorix and his soldiers began to sing as they marched to the defining battle: _We are gonna have our day tonight. We are gonna have our way, tonight. The Varden grumbles 'fair fight,' but if they start a rumble, we'll rumble and ride!_

The Elves, as they marched through the land, sang, _We're gonna hand 'em a surprised tonight. We're gonna cut 'em down to size tonight. We said 'okay no rumpus, no tricks,' but just in case they jump us, we're ready to mix!_

Galbatorix's: _We're gonna rock it tonight! We're gonna jazz it up and have us a ball._

Elves: _They're gonna get it tonight. The more they turn it up, the harder they fall._

Galbatorix's: _Well they began it._

Elves: _Well they began it._

Both: _And we're the ones to stop 'em once and for all, tonight!_

As Brittany waited for the army to approach, she sang: _Brittany's gonna get her kicks tonight. We'll have our private little mix, tonight. He'll walk in hot and tired, poor dear. Don't matter if he's tired, so long as he's neared._

Murtagh flew in the sky, watching the two armies: _Tonight, tonight, won't be just any night. Tonight there will be no morning star. Tonight, tonight, I'll see my love tonight and for us stars will stop where they are!_

As Tamara led her troops to the battle, she sang: _Today the minutes seem like hours. The hours go so slowly and still the sky is light. Oh, moon, glow bright and make this endless day endless night._

Galbatorix's: _We are comin' out on top, tonight. We're gonna watch the Varden drop tonight. Those little elfin punks'll go down, and when they've hollered 'uncle,' we'll tear up the town._

Galbatorix began to egg on his newest Rider, Galzra: _We'll be in back of you boy._

Galzra: _Right._

Galbatorix: _You're gonna flatten him good._

Galzra: _Right._

Tamara: _…Tonight there will be no morning star. Tonight…_

Elves: _We're gonna rock it tonight._

Galbatorix's: _We're gonna jazz it tonight._

Brittany: _We're gonna mix it tonight._

Tamara/Murtagh: _today the minutes seem like hours…_

Elves: _We're the ones._

Both armies: _to stop 'em once and for all_

Tamara/Murtagh: _Oh moon glow bright and make this endless day…_

Everyone: _Tonight!_

As the song ended, the armies stood, facing one another.

**Ok, this song is confusing, especially if you haven't seen the movie/play, so I'll tell you who each person/army is voicing.**

**Galbatorix's army: The Jets (the American boys)  
The Elves: The Sharks (the Puerto Rican boys)  
Brittany: Anita (Maria's friend)  
Murtagh: Tony (the male lead; he's American)  
Tamara: Maria (the female lead; she's Puerto Rican)  
Galbatorix: Riff (the leader of the Jets)  
Galzra: Ice (Riff's right-hand man)**

**If you haven't seen the movie, I highly recommend it, although it was totally made in the '60s, so that's fun! A few notes on the chapter. Again. Mikhail is a character from **_**LOST, **_**but his lines "Punish me" were taken from the wonderful movie **_**Dracula: Dead and Loving It. **_**The whole part with Mary the maid in Dras-Leona is an inside joke between me and Brittany. We were at her house alone, watching **_**24, **_**when the phone rang, and we could hear the answering machine. It was so loud, and it was some lady named Mary, and she WOULDN'T SHUT UP! Brittany and I were like, HEY! We're watching Peter MacNicol! Shut up! Also, **_**Gaslight. **_**I don't remember the movie that well. I just remember that the maid had a hilariously fake accent and Charles Boyer and Joseph Cotton were in it. The conversation with Nalia and myself (about Latin) is true. Random fact: Next year, my senior year at high school, I'm taking Latin. **_**Irony. **_**Or something. In **_**Eldest, **_**I really didn't like Oromis or Islanzadi all that much, which is why I bitched them out in this chapter. I do remember what happens to Oromis, and I'm pretty sure I recall what happens to Islanzadi, but I'm not positive. Which reminds me: next week is the Final Battle chapter. And then it's just….after the battle goings on. **

**On our profile, there is a nerve-wracking preview for the next chapter. **


	32. The Final Battle

**What's this? I've updated a day early? Does this mean that you'll be getting the regular update on Saturday? Why, yes it does! I'm sick…again. There was some doubt as to whether or not this would be out today, even when I knew yesterday that I would be staying home. But, I'm feeling better now, so, here you go! The moment you've all been waiting for! The final battle. There are some jokes in here that I'll explain at the end.**

**The Final Battle**

"Tamara!" Brittany yelled.

"Brittany!" The ran to each other, arms spread wide (you know, like in the movies when two lovers are running to each other).

"You made it!" Brittany cried.

"You're still alive!" Tamara said enthusiastically.

"Hey, you managed to bring the Elves." Brittany noticed them standing uncomfortably and looking around.

"It wasn't easy," she growled.

"Dragon Riders!" a monotone, gruff voice called.

They looked over the thousands of enemies heads and saw Galbatorix atop his dragon, Shruikan.

"Galbatorix!" Brom yelled, joining the girls.

"Brom, we meet at last. Morzan has told me many things about you….and your dead dragon."

"Bring it!" he cried.

"I think I'm starting to have an influence on him," Brittany whispered to Tamara.

"You want a piece of me, old man?" Galbatorix asked.

"Oh, I'm going to drag you up and down this field!" Brom taunted.

"Prove it!"

"Arg!"

The two armies charged at one another, each shouting their war cry. Above them, Murtagh watched the battle play out anxiously, his eyes never left the figure of Tamara. Brittany swung her sword high and low, the enemy was everywhere.

She saw Brom fighting nearby; she almost stopped to watch him, he was so amazing when he was fighting. However, a push from Tamara brought her back to her senses. "Now's not the time to fantasize!" she hissed.

Tamara swooped down and twirled, her sword cleaving the calves of two soldiers in front of her.

Brittany lost sight of her as the enemy surrounded and swallowed them whole. Brittany was knocking down and killing one after the other. They fought for a good two hours, neither side letting up.

A gap in the fighting caught Brittany's attention; she saw someone lying, Tamara at his side. She fought her way over and gasped when she saw Oromis bloody and barely alive.

"Oromis!" Brittany panted. She kneeled at his side and took his left hand in her own. Tamara held the other.

He grimaced up at them. "I die a Rider's death, I could wish for nothing as honorable as this."

"We can heal you," Tamara began, but Oromis cut her off with a sharp gasp.

"No! I'm finished with this life. I have only one thing left to tell you for your training."

The girls leaned in, his voice was getting weaker and weaker. "Trust your dragon and don't take it for granted. For a Dragon Rider without his Dragon, well, really isn't a Rider at all."

Tamara looked at Brittany as if to say, _that was it? _Brittany just shushed her and watched as Oromis wheezed out his last few breaths and was still.

"Goodbye, Oromis," she whispered, letting go of his hand.

"Well, back to fighting!" Tamara exclaimed, jumping back into the battle.

They fought for another five hours, the soldiers began weakening. Screams of agony and pain filled the smoke-choked air. "Brittany!" a hoarse Brom called out to her.

"What?" she decapitated a nearby soldier and stood next to him.

"Our numbers are dwindling. The Queen has fallen and the Elves have lost their morale. You must take to the skies," he demanded, parrying an oncoming soldier and cutting him down.

"We've held back for too long, it's time his reign ended."

"Good luck, dearest," he smiled quickly at her and jumped back into the fray.

"Tamara! It's time!" Tamara nodded at her and fought her way out of the battle.

Brittany joined her, and, together, they called their dragons.

_Argetlam, let's show him what we're made of. _Edoc compulsed and burnt a group of soldiers underneath them.

Edoc twirled in the sky and flew upside down. Tamara and Nalia were below them. Brittany gave her a high five and Edoc leveled himself.

"So, where is Galbatorix?" Tamara asked, looking around.

"I don't know." Brittany scanned the area, there was no sign of the gigantic dragon or its Rider.

Suddenly, the two girls were lurched from their saddles. Galbatorix collided into them, nearly throwing them from their Dragons. Edoc and Nalia had the wind knocked out of them and began to fall to the ground.

Above them, Galbatorix let out a great war cry. "WAAAY HEEEEY!!"

"Edoc!" Turn around, slam his dragon!" Brittany ordered.

Tamara turned Nalia around and they both headed for Shruiken. Brittany slammed into him first, spinning him in mid-air. Tamara followed up by hitting him straight in the middle, leaving Galbatorix clinging to his seat. They pulled back and saluted each other, yelling, "YAAAAAAAH!"

Below them, their soldiers cheered them on by beating their chests and chanting, "Woo hoo!" Their cheers ended in groans, however, when Shruiken swiped Nalia on the face. She roared in pain but turned her head and scorched his face with fire.

Brittany flew over them and struck at Galbatorix. He parried the attack and swung fiercely at her in retaliation. Edoc swooped underneath Shruiken. His sword sliced through the air.

Brom's voice rang out among the clutter. "Yeah, yeah!"

Tamara and Brittany flew on either side of Shruiken, both attacking Galbatorix. He was an excellent fighter, though, and parried every on of their attacks.

"I can't fight like this!" I need to get on his dragon!" Tamara yelled.

"Then go! I'll keep Shruiken busy!" Brittany flew in front of Shruiken and began attacking his face. He snapped at her and was about the burn her when Edoc took a hold of his neck and bit down, cutting off his air.

Tamara jumped off of Nalia and tackled Galbatorix in his saddle. He growled and pushed her off. Tamara leapt onto Shruiken's back and began fighting. Galbatorix stood up and fought her, the wind ripping through his cape. They moved down Shruiken's back, all the way down to his tail.

Brittany parried Shruiken's bite by holding her sword horizontally in front of her. He bit down on it but quickly let go when it cut into his gums. Taking this chance, Brittany stabbed forward with all her might and stabbed him right in the eye. He roared in pain and shook his head.

Tamara and Galabatorix wobbled as Shruiken shuddered and wiggled back and forth in pain. Galbatorix regained his footing first and swung at Tamara. Somehow, she managed to block it, but lost her footing even more. Galbatorix managed to scratch her on her face before being fought off again.

Brittany took advantage of Shruiken's pain and moved down to his chest. Bracing herself, she plunged her sword into his heart. He roared deafeningly, causing those below them to stop fighting and look up. Blood gushed out in gallons, soaking Brittany and Edoc. "Gross! Pull up!" Brittany squealed.

She gazed down at Tamara. Galbatorix had spun on his heel at the sound of Shruiken's cry. Tamara charged up to him and impaled him straight through the middle. "Urg," he gurgled, blood spilling out of his mouth. "A girl," he rasped, shaking his head in disbelief.

Tamara smirk and said, "That's right, a girl just totally whipped your ass!"

Galbatorix fell sideways off of her sword and off the dragon. Tamara's mirth of killing the evil tyrant quickly wore off as she noticed that she was falling, too.

_Great, now I'm going to die, _she thought bitterly.

Brittany watched Galbatorix fall to the ground but didn't see Tamara falling also. Edoc dived to the ground and pulled up swiftly, landing softly. Brittany dismounted and walked over to where Galbatorix was lying. A pool of blood was surrounding him, but he was still breathing.

"How are you still alive?" Brittany asked in disbelief.

He smiled at her, his teeth stained with his blood. "I will never be dead," he croaked.

"Yeah, we'll see about that." Brittany decapitated him and walked away in disgust as the blood flowed out. It was only then that she noticed Tamara above her. "Oh my gosh! Tamara!" she cried.

Tamara fell through the sky, her life flying before her eyes. "Hmm, don't remember that," she mused over a memory. She felt quite calm about falling to her death, it was inevitable, and she had accepted her fate. She just wondered when she was going to hit the ground.

Suddenly, two strong arms caught her and held her tight. She felt herself being crushed into someone's chest. She looked up and saw Murtagh's face inches from her own.

"Hey, you saved me," she whispered.

"Don't you ever fall from the sky like that again!" he reprimanded.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She realized they were on Murtagh's dragon; he had caught her in midair.

He just shook his head at her and crushed his lips on her own.

Brittany looked up at the kissing couple and smiled happily. Brom came up behind her and lifted her into the air. "We did it! The others have surrendered! We've won!" He spun her around, laughing joyously. Then, noticing she was covered in Dragon's blood, let her slip through his fingers onto the ground.

"Ouch! Hey! That hurt," she grumbled.

"You're covered in blood," he grimaced.

"Yeah, well, that's what happens when you kill a dragon."

"I love you anyways," he said quickly before kissing her deeply.

Murtagh and Tamara landed and interrupted their kiss. "We won!" Tamara shrieked, hugging Brittany.

"Ha ha! After war party!" Brittany declared.

"Let's get cleaned up first," Tamara suggested.

"Good idea." Brittany arched an eyebrow, looking at herself.

Together, with each of their men hand in hand, they walked to the campsite, the soldiers hugging and cheering everywhere.

**So, no preview on the profile this time, as it would be rather pointless. The random noises that were made during the battle (WAAAAY HEEEEEY! Yeah yeah etc.) are from the video game Harry Potter Quidditch World Cup.**


	33. Spring in Venice

**Our profile already states this, but I'll state it again. I was sicker than I thought and I was unable to deliver my promise of two chapters last week. To make up for that, I'm delivering two chapters this week. Yay. Now, for the songs that are used in this chapter to tell you what we don't own. "All I Do Is Dream Of You" from **_**Singin' In The Rain. **_**"You Are Meant For Me" from **_**Singin' In The Rain **_**and "You Are My Lucky Star" from a **_**Singin' In The Rain **_**deleted scene. "Good Morning" from **_**Singin' In The Rain. **_**"Would You?" from **_**Singin' In The Rain. **_**Some other version of "All I Do Is Dream of You" from **_**Singin' In The Rain. **_**"Moses" from **_**Singin' In The Rain. **_**"Fit As A Fiddle (And Ready For Love)" from **_**Singin' In The Rain. **_**Another version of "You Are My Lucky Star" from **_**Singin' In The Rain. **_**"Make 'Em Laugh" from **_**Singin' In The Rain. **_**I'm pretty sure the actual song "Singin' In The Rain" is also in this chapter, but I can't find it right now. We'll find out, I suppose. Because I wrote this chapter, it's chock full of **_**Singin' In The Rain **_**references (and one random **_**The Thin Man **_**reference). I absolutely adore old movies, and **_**Singin' In The Rain **_**was a novelty to me at the time. Also, this chapter can often be described as: Crack. Complete and utter crack. And the title does have a reason, but it's not really relevant at all.**

**Chapter 33: Spring in Venice (Tamara's Chapter)**

Before they reached the campsite, Eragon caught up to them. "Sorry, but we can't celebrate yet. We are the survivors, and we must tend to the dead and wounded."

Brom sighed. "Eragon is right."

Tamara smiled sadly. "Oromis is dead," she whispered.

Brom looked shocked. Brittany looked down. Tamara stared at her feet, trying not to break down. Brom took Brittany's hand and then led her away.

Tamara felt Murtagh wrap his arm around her shoulders and pull her close. He froze when he touched her left shoulder. "You're hurt!" he pointed out.

Tamara glanced at her shoulder. "Oh, ow." She gave a one-shouldered shrug. "I'll live."

They caught up tp Brom and Brittany. "What happens now?"

"Well, we help our wounded and dead-" Brittany snorted. Brom glared. "Death isn't funny. Then we go to Surda."

"What about me?" Murtagh asked nervously.

"You'll come with us. Nasuada will decide what to do with you. She likes you, so I think you'll be in the clear," Brom replied.

"Not to mention he helped us out and saved Tamara's life," Brittany stated. "Hey, where is she anyway?"

Murtagh pointed. "She's by Galbatorix's body."

"Um, _why?" _Brittany demanded.

They went to her. She was on her knees and had her index finger in the mud. She was muttering to herself. "T-A-M-A-R-A _was here." _She straightened up.

Brittany, Brom, and Murtagh added their names. "This brings me back to the old days," Brittany sighed.

They began to clean the bloodied field. Tamara and Brittany took the more seriously wounded. Eragon and Murtagh took those who weren't as seriously wounded; Brom helped everyone else gather the dead.

Tamara knelt beside one who had taken a dagger to the eye. She was shocked to find that it was Mikhail. He writhed in pain. "Hold still, Mikhail. I need to see how bad it is," Tamara soothed.

Mikhail groaned. "Aiedail?"

"Yes, Mikhail. Try not to talk, okay?" Tamara said. She peered into his eye. "Okay, I can help you, but I'm afraid you're going to be blind in this eye. We can get you an eye-patch."

"Thank you, Aiedail," Mikhail murmured. Tamara placed her hand on his head and power coursed through her. Mikhail sat up. "I feel lopsided," he grumbled.

"You'll live," Tamara said. "Why don't you help pack up camp?" she suggested.

Brittany knelt over a boy with a vicious stab wound in his stomach. An elderly man knelt anxiously beside him. "This is my fault. Aiedail warned, but I wouldn't listen."

Brittany spared a glance at the man, then she spoke quietly to the boy. "What's your name?"

"R-riley," the boy gasped hoarsely.

"Riley, I'm Brittany. I'm going to make you better, but I need you to lay absolutely still and stay quiet," Brittany soothed. Riley nodded.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "I said stay still." Riley opened his mouth to apologize. "And quiet," Brittany snapped.

It didn't take Brittany long to heal the boy's stomach.

"Thank you, miss," the old man whispered.

"What's your name?" Brittany asked.

"Ebenezar," the old man stated.

Arya's voice rang out. "This man's alive!"

Tamara and Brittany rushed forward and saw Arya holding up a man they both recognized.

They traded glances before Tamara said coldly, "Kill him."

Brom looked alarmed. "Girls, he could be useful to us."

Brittany frowned. "This man is a professional torturer. It'll take professional torture to make him talk. Kind of spoils the post-victory mood."

"How do you know this?" Murtagh asked.

Tamara showed Murtagh one of her still-remaining scars from her burn marks. "How the hell could we forget him?"

Brom made a strange growling noise. "Kill him," he snarled.

Tamara and Brittany looked away as Murtagh's sword cleaved Ithro Zhada's head from his shoulders.

Arya let the body fall to the ground. She turned to Tamara and Brittany. "May I have a word with the two of you?"

"Sure," Brittany stated.

They followed Arya to a barren section of the battlefield. "As I'm sure you are aware, my mother, Queen Islanzadi, has joined my father."

"Yes. I'm sorry," Tamara replied.

Arya nodded. "I refused the throne. Protocol of the Elves requires a vote of the people to select a new leader. Now that the day of the Dragon Riders has returned, we need all the Dragon Riders present in Ellesmera."

"Brom said that we were to return to Surda," Brittany said, confused.

"Everyone else will. You may eventually, but for now, until a new leader is chosen, you must return to Ellesmera," Arya said.

"Who else will be returning?" Brittany asked, trying to sound casual.

"I will be returning with the bodies of Oromis and Islanzadi. Murtagh, Eragon, and Brom will return. Also, Rosalia, Consuelo, Maria, Bella, Aquila, Aquala, and Linnea will return with us," Arya replied.

"Cool," Tamara said.

"When do we leave?" Brittany asked.

"As soon as the wounded are attended to," Arya answered.

* * *

It was dark by the time they could depart. For old time's sake, Brittany rode behind Brom on Snowfire, Tamara rode behind Murtagh on Tornac, and Eragon rode Cadoc while their dragons flew above them. Arya rode in the makeshift carriage with the bodies of Oromis and Islanzadi.

Unlike on the way to the battle, the Elves went along at their own pace. They halted after a full day of steady riding and made camp.

Tamara, Murtagh, Brittany, and Brom were sitting around their own personal campfire.

"Do you remember the first night we camped together?" Tamara asked thoughtfully.

Murtagh snorted. "Yeah. We had seen a campfire in the distance and I had gone to investigate."

"And we had been awoken by Saphira landing," Brittany added.

Tamara snorted. "I still remember what you said," Tamara mimicked Brittany's voice, "'What the bloody hell was that?!'"

Brittany scowled. "Shut up."

"And then we ran right into each other," Murtagh said to Tamara.

"Yeah, that hurt. And remember the whole rabbit incident?" Tamara laughed.

"Stop making fun of me!" Brittany fake-cried.

"Where's Eragon?" Brom asked suddenly.

Tamara glanced around. "Oh, he's over there flirting with Arya."

* * *

The next day, the camp reached Ellesmera.

Arya rose to make an announcement. "Although we hardly ever have occasion to mourn, we shall mourn the deaths of Oromis and Islanzadi as the Elves have always mourned death: we shall have a celebration and celebrate their long lives. Tonight, we shall meet by the Menoa tree. For our Dragon Riders, your old home in the trees will be made available for you."

Brom and Brittany said farewell and the Dragon Riders went to their old tree house.

"So," Tamara declared, hands on her hips, "who gets to wash the blood off first?"

Brittany smirked. "Age before beauty, and since I'm both old _and _beautiful, I get to go." She disappeared into the bathroom before anyone had a chance to argue.

"Well," Tamara huffed as Eragon left for the study.

Murtagh stared at Tamara s she removed her bloody mail. She released her hair from its bun and then turned to Murtagh, who continued to stare at her. "What?"

Murtagh smiled. "I just can't believe you're really here."

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?" Tamara laughed, sitting opposite Murtagh on the bed.

"I made a dreadful mistake. I _joined _Galbatorix!" Murtagh emphasized.

Tamara shrugged. "Everyone makes mistakes, Murtagh."

"As serious as the one I made?" Murtagh asked rhetorically.

"Um, yeah," Tamara said, as though it was the stupidest question in the world.

"Even you?" Murtagh asked. He believed Tamara could do nothing wrong.

"I don't think I've ever betrayed my family and friends like you did, but believe it or not, I've betrayed the trust of those that were dear to me. You're lucky, Murtagh. You got off easy," Tamara sighed.

"Is that what you call stabbing me in the stomach?" Murtagh asked, smiling slightly.

"You should probably let that go. It'll be an unpleasant reminder in our relationship," Tamara teased.

"I've got a lovely scar on my abdomen now," Murtagh said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Here." Murtagh removed his shirt and pointed to a barely visible mark on his stomach.

"You big baby," Tamara joked. "Do you want me to remove that for you?"

"No. I received it from you, and it is therefore a part of me," Murtagh smiled.

Tamara quirked an eyebrow. "You have whacked out priorities." She placed a gentle hand on his scar. Gently, Murtagh placed his lips on hers. She returned the kiss eagerly. The kiss deepened steadily. Murtagh wrapped his arms around Tamara's waist, and Tamara wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Ahem," a voice said tartly. Tamara and Murtagh broke apart and faced Brittany. "The shower, young lady," Brittany teased.

"Aw, Mom, just five more minutes," Tamara whined.

Brittany literally hauled her up by her hair and shoved her into the bathroom. Tamara locked the door and spent an hour washing the blood, sweat, and grime from her body. She then dressed in a translucent dress made of a fine periwinkle material.

It wasn't long before Brom joined them in the tree house. The friends strolled throughout the city until sunset, when they went to the Menoa tree.

"We have a surprise for you!" Arya called.

To their surprise, Rosalia, Consuelo, Maria, Bella, Aquila, Aquala, and Linnea ran from behind the trees dressed in skimpy dresses that hardly reached mid-thigh.

They began to sing: _All I do is dream of you the whole night through. With the dawn I still go on dreaming of you. Your every thought, your everything. You're every song I ever sing. Summer, winter, autumn, and spring. And were there more than twenty-four hours a day, they'd be spent in sweet content dreaming away. Skies are gray, skies are blue, morning, noon, and night time, too. All I do the whole day through is dream of you! _They broke into a dance, kicking, twisting, sliding across the ground. They bunched together and cried, "It's the cat's meow!" They broke into more dancing. They ended the song with: _All I do the whole day through is dream of you! _

The crowd cheered. Tamara and Brittany turned to one another, eyebrows raised, then they burst out laughing. Rosalia approached them. "What did you think?" she asked.

"Very good," Brittany laughed. Tamara nodded her agreement.

"We're thinking about touring. Forming our own group, you know," Rosalia joked.

"Oh god. The Spice Girls strikes back," Tamara groaned.

"Eh?" Rosalia asked.

"Never mind," Brittany sighed.

* * *

Later, (really late), Tamara and Murtagh were having a private conversation in a secluded clearing.

"I'm trying to say something, but I'm not sure how to," Murtagh said. He began to sing. _Life was a song. You came along. I've laid awake the whole night through. If I but dared to think you cared, this is what I'd say to you. You were meant for me, and I was meant for you. Nature pampered you and when she was done you were all the sweet things. You're loving one. You're like a plaintive melody that never lets me free. But I'm content. The angels must have sent you and they meant you just for me, _Tamara turned away. Murtagh, afraid he had offended her, followed. They clasped hands and did gentle tap steps across the clearing. He spun her away and she went behind a tree. Murtagh faced her across the tree. _But I'm content. The angels must have sent you, and they meant you just for me. _Murtagh finished.

Tamara had tears on her face. She turned to Murtagh across the tree and began to sing. _Now, look at what you've just done to me. Now, it's too late to pretend. I tried to play smart, you right from the star, I hoped this was how it would end. I told myself it was ridiculous, a silly adolescent amour. I agrued the cost. I argued and lost. And now of one thing I'm sure. You are my lucky star. I saw you from afar. Two lovely eyes at me they were gleaming, beaming. I was star struck. You're all my lucky charms. I'm lucky in your arms. You've opened heaven's portal here on earth for this poor mortal. You are my lucky…_she paused, too overcome with emotion. She laughed at Murtagh's concerned expression. _You see I was star struck. And now that I've confessed, I'll tell you all the rest. You're my Fair Banks, My Marino, Rod Laroq and Valentino. You are my lucky star! _Tamara ended the song and kissed Murtagh passionately.

* * *

It was still dark out. Brittany and Brom were sitting at a bar in the elven palace. Cloaks and circlets hung on a rack. They were joined by Tamara and Murtagh.

Brittany yawned. "It's so late," she murmured.

"So late it's early," Murtagh sighed.

"It's morning?" Brom asked. Tamara nodded and helped Brittany to her feet.

Together, the two of them started a song. _Good morning._

_Good morning, _Murtagh sang.

_We've talked the whole night through, _Brom sang.

_Good morning, _Tamara and Brittany continued.

_Good morning to you, _Brom and Murtagh sang together.

_Good morning. Good morning. It's great to stay up late. Good morning. Good morning to you, _all four sang.

As Murtagh took up a solo, Brom kneeled on the floor, Brittany sat on his knee and Tamara draped her arms around him in an affectionate gesture. _When the band began to play the stars were shining bright._

They switched positions and Brom sang, _Now the milk man's on his way it's too late to say good night._

They linked hands and left that section of the room. Tamara and Brittany stood on a bench. _So good morning. Good morning. Sun beams will soon smile through. Good morning, good morning to you._

Brittany and Tamara took up the song. _And you and you and you. Good morning, good morning. We've gabbed the whole night through. Good morning. Good morning to you._

Brom and Murtagh chanted: _Nothing could be grander than to be in Louisiana._

Tamara and Brittany continued. _In the morning. In the morning. In the morning it's great to stay up late. Good morning go morning to you!_

_Might be just as zippy if we was in Mississippi._

They grasped hands and went beneath a railing on a stair landing. _When we left the battle field, the future wasn't bright, _Tamara and Brittany sang. _But came the dawn the show goes on and I don't wanna say good night. _

_So say good morning! _Murtagh and Brom cried.

_Good morning!_

All four of them took up the song. _Rainbows are shining through._

Tamara and Brittany continued. _Good morning._

_Good morning._

_Bonjour!_

_Monsieur!_

_Buenos Dias!_

_Muchos grias!_

_Buon giorno!_

_A ritorno!_

_Guten morgen!_

_Guten morgen!_

_Good morning to you! _They all sang.

They left their perch on the railing and ran up the stairs. They did a small tap routine on top before holding hands and skipping down again. They ran to the rack where the cloaks and circlets were stored. They were royalty cloaks. Murtagh grabbed a lilac one with golden trim; Brom grabbed a turquoise one with silver trim; Tamara grabbed a deep blue one with silver trim; Brittany grabbed a blood red one with black trim. The guys picked up the delicate circlets made for females and the girls grabbed the clunky males ones which nearly fell over their eyes. They spun with the cloaks swung over their backs. They placed the cloaks in front of them and kicked their legs out. Brittany got into a circle they had formed. She draped the cloak in front of her like a skirt. She did a fancy hula dance. Brittany left the center of attention and was replaced by Brom, who did a suave looking dance that would remind one of the Spanish Quidditch team. Murtagh took up the stage and jumped around raucously, pretending to dance with his cloak. Tamara swung her cloak from side to side, only remaining on one foot at a time. She threw it down and kicked it away. As a group, they swung themselves over the bar, pounded their hands on the counter and swung themselves back over. They did small, delicate ballet movements before marching into an adjoining room. They marched behind a couch, somersaulted over the back and continued to the next couch. They walked on it and tipped it over. They collapsed on the fallen couch and burst out laughing.

* * *

Brittany had decided that she was going to sleep with Brom, so Tamara and Murtagh returned to the tree house together. Oddly enough, Eragon was also absent from the tree house.

"I'm too tired to sleep," Tamara yawned.

Murtagh sat on one of the beds. "Well, if that isn't oxymoronic."

Tamara laughed as she crawled into her bed. "It's strange, isn't it?"

"What is?" Murtagh asked.

"Not being afraid anymore. Us, not fighting. You, being back. Brittany and Brom being engaged," Tamara replied.

"Brittany and Brom being engaged? They've been engaged for a while now," Murtagh laughed.

"True," Tamara sighed. "I meant they're being engaged for almost a year and they've done nothing to prepare for the wedding."

Murtagh laughed. "Are you drunk?"

Tamara opened an eye. "What?!"

"You seem to be slurring your speech a bit," Murtagh said.

"Tired," Tamara managed to get out around a yawn.

"Why don't you go to sleep. We can talk in the morning," Murtagh said softly, stroking her hair.

Tamara didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

Tamara woke up to find that her head was in Murtagh's lap. "Do you have bed bugs or something?" she asked.

Murtagh, who had been staring out the window,, said, "Pardon?"

"Why aren't you in your own bed?" Tamara reiterated.

"I worry about you."

Tamara smiled. "That's sweet of you, but I bypassed my fear of the dark when I was seven."

"Remind me again why I'm so infatuated with you?" Murtagh teased.

Tamara started to rise, but Murtagh pulled her back down.

"I want to talk to you," Murtagh said.

"About what?" Tamara asked.

"About us," Murtagh said seriously.

Tamara smirked. "That is _so _clichéd."

"I want to know what you're feelings towards me are," Murtagh said.

Tamara's eyes searched Murtagh's face. "I love you."

Murtagh shook his head. "Why? I've done nothing to deserve your affections."

"Are you breaking up with me?" Tamara demanded.

"I just think you'd do better with someone who won't keep hurting you," Murtagh said with an obvious effort.

Tamara rose from the bed and walked away, taking a deep breath. When she felt like she could control her anger, she turned back, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Listen, Murtagh, we've been through tough times before, and we've always pulled through. I don't understand why you want to break things off _now. _Are you trying to drive me insane?"

Murtagh shook his head. "I'm sorry." He made a move to leave.

Tamara grabbed his wrist. "You aren't going anywhere until we get this straightened out."

"There's nothing to straighten out," Murtagh whispered.

Tamara nodded. "If you really meant it, then of course we'll break things off. But you don't mean what you're saying."

Murtagh looked down. "I meant every word."

Tamara kissed him. "If you really meant that, you wouldn't have accepted that kiss. You wouldn't have stopped when I called you back. Do you want to tell me what's bothering you?"

Murtagh sighed. "I'm just trying to understand why you keep taking me back. I've been horrible to you."

Tamara shook her head. "I've been horrible to myself. When I told you I wanted to take it slow, I meant it. At the time, I was confused and I must admit a little scared. That was almost a year ago. I'm done with taking it slow."

Murtagh sighed. "I _betrayed _you!"

"Actually, no. You betrayed the _Varden. _I was busy at the time being burned, tickled, and a bit creeped out," Tamara replied seriously.

Murtagh sighed again. "Oh, hell. You can't make this easy."

"Stubborn bitch thy name is Tamara."

"I love you. Will you marry me?" Murtagh said all of a sudden in a rushed breath.

Tamara raised her eyebrows. "You broke up with me, and now you want to marry me? I swear you're bipolar or something. Ah well, I accept."

Murtagh mashed his mouth to hers. "Let's go down," he said.

Tamara nodded and they left hand-in-hand.

* * *

They met Arya in the elven palace. "I've collected the votes for who should be the new elven leader. It came to a tie."

"So choose the better," Brittany shrugged.

Arya shook her head. "I can't do that. If you two wish to take up the throne, you will both lead."

Tamara and Brittany gaped. "What?" Brittany demanded.

"Well, everyone was impressed with the way you convinced the elves to follow you, Tamara. Brittany, everyone agrees that there's no way you could make a foul decision," Arya explained. "Will you accept?"

"We'll have to think about it," Brittany said after some thought.

They departed. Tamara and Murtagh left to take a walk. Brittany and Brom retreated to Brom's gorgeous sunlit room.

"I wasn't expecting that," Brittany sighed.

"I was," Brom said, looking proud.

"I'm not cut out for this," Brittany moaned.

"You won't be alone. Tamara will be your co-queen, and I'll be there for you. I love you," Brom assured her.

They moved close together, their lips centimeters apart. Brittany began to sing. _He holds her in his arms. Would you? Would you? He tells her of her charms. Would you? Would you? They met as you and I and they were only friends. But before the story ends, he'll kiss her with a sigh. Would you? Would you? And if the girl were I, would you? Would you? And would you dare to say let's do the same as they? I would. Would you? And would you dare to say let's do the same as they? I would. Would you?_

Brom took her hands and sang. _All I do the whole night through is dream of you and with the dawn I still go on dreaming of you. Your every thought, your everything. You're every song I ever sing. Summer, winter, autumn, and spring. And were there more than twenty-four hours in a day, they'd be spent in sweet content dreaming away. Skies are gray, skies are blue, morning, noon and night time too. All I do the whole day through is dream of you. All I do is dream of you. I keep dreaming of you. Your every thought, your everything, you're every song I ever sing. Summer winter, autumn, and spring. And were there more that twenty-four hours a day they'd be spent in sweet content dreaming away. All I do the whole day through is dream of you._

They kissed passionately.

* * *

"What have you decided?" Arya asked when they returned an hour later.

Tamara and Brittany glanced at each other. "We'll do it," Tamara answered.

Arya smiled gratefully. "Very well. Tamara, will you and Murtagh continue to live in the tree house, or will you take a room in the palace?"

Tamara and Murtagh glanced at one another. "I think we'll move here," Tamara answered.

Arya nodded. "The place will be renovated for you guys before your coronation. We have to clean Islanzadi's room, as well as Oromis's. Your dragons can move to Glaedr's old place."

"Before our coronation, we'd like to return to Surda to check on the Varden. Remember, we're still the leaders," Brittany said.

"Of course," Arya smiled. "I should return to cleaning Oromis's place."

"Do you want help?" Brittany asked.

"That'd be great," Arya replied.

"Ugh, cleaning, not for me," Murtagh grumbled.

"Cleaning's too girly," Brom agreed. "Come on, Murtagh." They left for Brom's room.

"Well," Brittany huffed.

The girls followed Arya to his cottage. Most of his belongings were packed in boxes. There was a small journal on the mantelpiece.

"What's that?" Brittany inquired.

"His rhyme book for those that had difficulty speaking the Ancient Language," Arya explained. "I was reading it. I forgot how ridiculous it was. Listen to this one: _Moses supposes his toeses were roses, but Moses supposes erroneously," _she recited.

Brittany took the rhyme book: _Moses supposes his toeses are roses, but Moses supposes erroneously._

Tamara took the book: _But Moses, he knowses his toeses aren't roses._

Together, they said: _As Moses supposes his toeses to be. Moses supposes his toeses are roses, but Moses supposes erroneously!_

Tamara turned Arya to face her: _A mose is a mose!_

Brittany grabbed Arya's shoulder and spun her around: _A rose is a rose!_

Tamara whirled Arya back to her: _A toes is a toes!_

Together, they sang: _Hudedodedodo. Moses supposes his toeses are roses, but Moses supposes erroneously. But Moses, he knowses his toeses aren't roses as Moses supposes his toeses to be!_

Brittany stood on a chair and wrapped a curtain around her like a toga; Tamara kneeled on the floor and wrapped a curtain around her head like a shawl. Arya stood by the window, being restrained by the girls. Brittany sang: _Moses!_

Tamara sang: _Supposes his toeses are roses!_

_Moses!_

_He supposes erroneously!_

_He knowses!_

_His toeses aren't roses!_

Together: _As Moses supposes his toeses to be! A rose is a rose is a roses. A rose is but Moses supposes his toeses._

They laid Arya on the desk. Tamara sat sideways on the desk, one leg lifted. _Couldn't be a lily or taffy dally dilly. Gotta be a rose cause it rhymes with Mose. _Brittany joined Tamara on the desk and they kept up a rhythm with their hands. _Moses! Moses! Moses!_

They jumped off the desk. Brittany wrapped an arm around Arya and guided her forward while Tamara tapped quickly in an uncouth manner. Brittany took Tamara's place. Her dancing was smoother, but that was interrupted when Tamara tapped beside Brittany. They one-two-stepped forward. They spun and kicked. They danced in front of two chairs. They jumped on the chairs, then off, with one leg on either side, then leapt back on, then off again in front and sat on the chairs. Arms crossed, they tapped their feet. They rose and grabbed Arya forcefully, sitting her on the desk. They began to pile all sorts of household items on her lap. They spun twice then returned to Arya, held up a sign that read "Vowel A" and sang, _A! _

* * *

Murtagh looked around Brom's room. "Wow, why do you have so many instruments?"

Brom shrugged. He picked up a fiddle and began to play. Murtagh played the piano.

Together, they sang: _Fit as a fiddle and ready for love. I could jump over the moon up above. Fit as a fiddle and ready for love! _Murtagh picked up a fiddle and they strutted together. _Haven't a worry, haven't a care! Feel like a feather floating on air. Fit as a fiddle and ready for love! _Murtagh jumped on Brom's back and mimed walking. _Soon the church bells will be ringing and the march with ma and pa. How the church bells will be ringing. With a heynaninani and a ha cha cha! I did a little my baby's okay. Asked me a riddle and what did she say? Fit as a fiddle and ready for love! _They played the fiddles quickly. They dropped the fiddles to the middle. Unbeknownst to Brom, he caught Murtagh's bow in his hand. Murtagh, after realizing he no longer had the bow, he played with his hand in between attempts to grab it. He grabbed it and played off tune before being able to join in the end.

* * *

That night, Murtagh, Brom, Brittany, and Tamara met with Arya in the palace.

"We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning. We probably won't get to see you before we leave," Brom told her.

Arya nodded distractedly. "Of course. Have you seen Eragon around?"

"I'm sure he'll say good bye before he leaves," Murtagh assured her.

"You sure?" Arya asked fretfully.

"I think I would know how my own brother would act," Murtagh scoffed.

"What?!" Tamara exclaimed, astonished.

As if on cue, Eragon stormed into the palace and said furiously, "Arya, we can't go on like this! I've decided that we are going to marry at the soonest possible moment! No arguments!" He turned to leave, but, as an after thought, he turned back to Arya and said in the same furious tone, "I love you!" He parted with a "Good night!"

"Good night," a stunned Arya replied to the closed door.

After a shocked silence, Brittany drew in a breath. "_Oooh-kay _then. People here have the strangest methods of proposal. I mean, really. Brom proposed to me in the middle of a freaking _battle, _Murtagh proposed to Tamara after _breaking up _with her! Now Eragon freaking _orders _Arya to marry him, and then he says, in the meanest voice, '_I love you!'" _

Brom shook his head. "It's only mean if Arya disagrees, and I don't think she does."

"Well, Arya, if that's all, we'd best get to bed," Murtagh said cheerfully.

"Oh no, I want to hear all about you and Eragon," Tamara said, an evil tone in her voice.

Murtagh groaned. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask me that."

"Go on."

Murtagh sighed. "You see, sweetheart, it was spring in Surda, and I was so young I didn't know what I was doing. We're all like that on my father's side."

"By the way, how is your father's side?"

"Oh, it's much better now. And yours?"

They departed.

"Well, Arya, so long. Farewell. Et cetera, et cetera. You know, these are a few of my favorite things. The whole shebang!" Brittany sighed before departing with Brom.

* * *

In Surda, it was dark and dreadfully rainy. King Orrin and Nasuada were kissing goodbye on Nasuada's porch. "Good night," Nasuada whispered before retreating to the dryness of her home.

Orrin walked home in the pouring rain, singing. _Do do do do do do de do de do da. I'm singin' in the rain. Just singin' in the rain. What a glorious feeling I'm happy again. I'm laughing at clouds so dark up above. The sun's in my heart and I'm ready for love. Let the stormy clouds chase everyone from the place. Come on with the rain I've a smile on my face. I walk down the lane with a happy refrain. Just singin' singin' in the rain. Dancing in the rain I'm happy again. I'm singin' and dancing in the rain?! _Like a child, Orrin began to dance and play in the puddles. He jumped in the puddles, causing quite a commotion. One of the city guards came and stared. _I'm dancing and singing in the rain, _he sang before hastily departing. The guard shook his head, muttering to himself.

Meanwhile, Roran and Katrina were singing their own song. _You are my lucky star. I saw you from afar. Two lovely eyes at me they were gleaming, beaming, _Roran sang.

Katrina smiled. _I was star struck._

_You're all my lucky charms._

_I'm lucky in your arms._

_You've opened heaven's portal here on earth for this poor mortal._

* * *

The Dragon Riders (and Brom's) visit to Surda was short. They reappointed Nasuada as leader of the Varden, and Mikhail was appointed their page, to return to the elves with the Riders. In other words, Surda is irrevalent for now.

* * *

When the Riders (and Brom! Mikhail too) returned to Ellesmera, Arya was awaiting them. Actually, she was awaiting Eragon.

_I'll kiss her with a sigh. Would you? Would you? _Eragon sang.

_And if the girl were I would you? Would you? _Arya sang.

_And would you dare to say let's do the same as they?_

Together, they sang, _I would. Would you?_

A week later, things were hectic. They were still renovating the damn palace, as Brom said.

Tamara and Brittany were talking to Mikhail, who was playing the piano.

"We're more similar than you think," he was saying. "I made some bad decisions in my lifetime, but I got a second chance."

Brittany got it first. "You're not from here, either."

"Nope. Back home I was just your friendly neighborhood Spider-man. Minus the friendly."

Tamara laughed.

"You know what my dad always used to say?" Mikhail asked. He began to, you guessed it, sing. _Make 'em laugh. Make 'em laugh. Don't you know everyone likes to laugh? Ah ha! My dad said be an actor my son, but be a comical one! They'll be standing in line for those ol' hunkey tongue monkey shines. Now you can study Shakespeare and be quite elite. And you can charm the critics and have nothing to eat. Just slip on a banana peel the world at your feet. Make 'em laugh make 'em laugh make 'em laugh! Make…make em laugh don't you know everyone wants to laugh? My grandpa said go out and tell 'em a joke, but give it plenty of hope. Make 'em roar make 'em scream. Take the fall, butt a wall, split a seam! It's not by pretending you're a dancer with grace. You wait until they're giggling all over the place. And then you get a great big pie in the face! Make 'em laugh make 'em laugh!_

**Yeah, this chapter is weird. I don't know what I was thinking making it almost all singing. I mean, really. It's hard to type the songs.**

**Ahahahahaha! I forgot about the **_**Meet Me In St. Louis **_**reference. That was Eragon's proposal, if you didn't know. Hee.**

**Since Brittany was the one to type up this chapter and she didn't understand the reasoning behind the random Elf girls, I'll tell you: they were put into the story simply for the purpose of the song, "Gee, Officer Krupke," which took place ages ago. I got all their names from somewhere, too. Rosalia and Consuelo are small characters in **_**West Side Story. **_**Maria is the protagonist of **_**West Side Story. **_**Bella came from nowhere. Certainly not **_**Twilight, **_**as I wrote this years before I read **_**Twilight. **_**Aquila and Aquala are the names of Sirens in the book **_**The Siren Song, **_**which sounds deadly serious, but it's actually a book about a young Jack Sparrow. Finally, Linnea. Basically, I opened up the index to the book and picked a name that I liked.**


	34. Of Queenly Duties and Marriages

**AAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA! This chapter is the introduction of a running theme in all our stories. The annoying character named Waldo. He's seriously one of my favorite parts of all our stories. He came about as a character we needed to say one line, and we had to introduce him somehow. Then, in **_**Perdu, **_**I needed a character to be a creepy stalker, and Waldo fit the bill. The only song in here that I recognize is Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend'**

**Chapter 34: Of Queenly Duties and Marriages (Brittany's chapter)**

The time for the crowning was fast upon them. The girls were hailed wherever they went and had flowers thrown at them. When the crowds became too hectic, they took refuge in the tree house which they had built earlier.

"He, whatever became of our treasure?" Brittany asked one day while they were sitting in the tree house.

"You mean my treasure! I found it," Tamara huffed. "You two were busy playing in the water."

"Well, I don't know about playing, but we were doing…something," Brom grinned devilishly.

Brittany, who was sitting in between his legs and leaning against him, gently jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Ow," he growled and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her forehead as she looked up at him and smothered his face in her hair.

"Mm, your hair smells good," he mumbled, rubbing his face.

"Anyways! Back to the topic at hand!" Tamara pressed.

"Oh, well, the Queen took it. Then she died, so I guess the treasure belongs to you two now," Brom shrugged.

"Hey! We're rich!" Tamara shouted, jumping up.

"Woo-hoo!" Brittany and Tamara danced in a circle together.

"Yoo-hoo!" A voice called from outside.

"Oh no, we've been found out!" Brittany hissed.

"Hide the rum!" Tamara exclaimed.

"What rum?" Brittany asked.

"Never mind," Tamara whistled innocently.

Murtagh looked out the window. "It's a man. He's wearing very strange clothes."

They left the tree house and greeted the man who was waving enthusiastically at them. He was wearing poofy purple pants, a purple vest, and a pink, silk shirt underneath. His shoes were pointed and very shiny. His hair was curled and black, it also shined as if he had put grease in it. In a high-pitched voice, he squeaked, "Hello! My name is Waldo and I'm your wedding planner."

"Wedding planner?"

"Yes! Brom came up to me and said that he needed a wedding planner."

They looked at Brom, who was rubbing his neck nervously. "What? I thought that as soon as the coronation was done, we'd get cracking on the weddings."

Meanwhile, Waldo was circling Tamara and Brittany and making clicking noises with his tongue. "My, my, we do have some work ahead of us."

"What do you mean?" Tamara asked, poking him angrily in the chest.

"Well, your hair and clothes have got to g o. And your shoes," he looked away as though they insulted him, "are hideous."

They looked down at their shoes. Brittany whispered to Tamara, "This guy is going to be a handful."

"Now, grooms, leave us be, the brides and I must talk about what they want at their wedding." He all but pushed the grooms out of the area.

"Now, girls, I know you have many ideas about your wedding. So, just start letting them out." Waldo took out a notebook and quill and prepared to write.

"Erm," Brittany began.

"We don't actually have any idea of what we're doing," Tamara admitted.

Waldo's eyes opened. "No idea whatsoever?"

They shook their heads sheepishly.

He brightened up. "Well, in that case, leave it to me! I have plenty of ideas!"

He took their arms and held them out so they were stretching from the side. "Now, time to measure you for your dresses." He took out a measuring tape out of nowhere and began measuring every inch of their bodies.

As a matter of fact, he began to measure some personal places.

At one point, Tamara slapped his hands away and growled, "Is this really necessary?"

"For the perfect fit, yes," Waldo said cheerfully. He continued to measure them whilst whistling a merry tune.

When he had finished the sun had already set. "Well then, you two are all set. I'll come by tomorrow to measure the grooms," Waldo skipped off, humming as he did so.

"He's a pest," Brittany stated plainly, calling Edoc mentally to her.

"Yeah, and he likes to get very personal." Tamara telepathically called Nalia also.

"Hmm, can't wait to see what he does to the guys," Brittany chuckled.

"So, have the Elves decided on a date for our coronation?" Tamara asked.

Brittany blanched. "Oops, that was today."

"WHAT?!" Tamara yelled.

Edoc and Nalia landed beside them and cringed at Tamara's voice.

"Eh-heh, we were supposed to be there ten minutes ago," Brittany nervously laughed.

"Why did they tell you? I'm the responsible one!" Tamara threw her hands into the air with exasperation.

"Well, you and Murtagh were with each other, so they told me," Brittany explained, mounting Edoc.

"We're not even dressed properly!" Tamara exclaimed.

"Oh well, at least we'll be able to get there before we're fifteen minutes late."

_Hurry, Edoc, to the coronation! _Brittany urged. Edoc soared into the air, Nalia following closely behind him.

"I'm going to kill you Brittany!" Tamara shouted at her.

"Okay, but let's get crowned first," Brittany smiled.

Tamara rolled her eyes and took the lead.

Just as the moon had fully risen, they landed at the palace steps. "There's no one here," Brittany said, looking around.

Suddenly, loud musical horns blared out from hidden areas. Torches and fires were lit and all of Ellesmera appeared out of the trees.

Nasuada led the group. She smiled at the look of surprise on their faces. "I just got here." She motioned to the steps of the palace. "Please kneel."

The girls looked at each other, shrugged, and did as they were told. Two elves in the back, after noticing their informal clothes and messed up hair, whispered, "Our future Queens. Troublemakers to the heart."

The other elf whispered, "Yes, but they will rule us fairly and renew relationships with the other inhabitants of this land. They'll be a far better Queen than Islanzadi ever was."

Brom and Murtagh, who were more dressed up than the girls, smiled proudly at the two of them.

Nasuada took her place in the middle and a step higher than where they were kneeling. One of the elfmen beside her took out a beautiful sword and handed it to Nasuada with great care.

The blade was beautiful. It was perfectly straight and without flaw. Elven scripture flowed through the blade, which was silver. However, you could only see the writing when a certain light caught it. If you moved the blade slightly, making the light shine on it differently, new writing appeared. The hilt was black and wrapped in soft material. In the hilt was a single purple gem.

Nasuada lifted the blad and touched each one of their shoulders. "Do you pledge to serve the elves of Ellesmera with your lives? Do you swear to rule them fairly and justly? Will you give a hand to the poor and down-trodden? Will you rule nobly and peacefully?" Nasuada asked.

"We do," Tamara and Brittany said together.

"Then arise, Queen Aiedail," Tamara rose, and Nasuada placed a silver circlet around her head.

"And Queen Argetlam." Brittany rose, too, and was crowned also.

Nasuada turned to the elves. "People of Ellesmera, behold your new Queens!"

Eruptions of applause and cheers echoed throughout the forest of Ellesmera. "Hail Queen Argetlam, hail Queen Aiedail!" They shouted.

Music began to play as the newly made Queens stepped down from the palace steps. All of the Elves bowed and knelt as they went past them. Some even kissed the ends of their trousers.

Brittany walked up to Brom and pulled him up from his bowing position. "You won't ever have to bow to me," she whispered before hugging him.

Tamara and Murtagh had already started dancing. Brom led her to the middle of the circle and began to sway her slowly.

A young elf made his way to the top of the palace steps, where the band played, and began singing a song.

_When the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie that amour  
When the world seems to shine  
Like it had too much wine  
That's amour  
Bells will ring ting-aling-aling ting-aling-aling  
And you'll sing mezabellie  
Hearts will play tippy-tippy-tay tippy-tippy-tay  
When the stars make you drool  
Just like pasta fozool  
That's amour  
When you dance down the street  
With a cloud in your feet  
You're in love  
When you walk in a dream  
But you know you're not dreaming  
Senorae  
'Scoozame but you see  
Back in old Napaly  
That's amour!_

Everyone began to sing the chorus and joined in on the dancing. Brittany laid her head against Brom's shoulder, her head tucked under his head.

"How does it feel to be Queen?" he whispered.

She looked up at him, his blue eyes sparkled in the black of night. "Actually, I don't feel any different, except this crown is starting to cut off the circulation in my head."

Brom chuckled. "Luckily, you don't have to always wear it. Only at formal events such as this."

After the song had ended, Tamara and Murtagh approached them. "I think we should break out our Mp3 players," Tamara suggested.

Brittany grinned excitedly. "Yeah! Let's give a real party!"

They sent a servant to get their players and transformed a French Horn into a loud speaker. The servant returned, looking curiously at the strange, foreign device in his hands. After flipping through the songs and lots of arguing, they decided on a song.

"Woo hoo!" Brittany pumped her fist into the air as Johnny B Goode began to play.

The Elves paused for a second, but quickly found the beat and started twirling each other around.

_Deep down in Louisiana, close to New Orleans  
There back up in the woods in the evergreens  
There stood an old cabin made mostly of wood  
There lived a country boy named Johnny B Goode  
Who never ever learned to write so well  
But he could play a guitar  
Just like ringing a bell!  
Go, go!  
Go, Johnny go! Go!  
Go, Johnny, go! Go!  
Go, Johnny, go! Go!  
Go, Johnny, go! Go!  
Johnny Be Goode_

When the song ended, Tamara chose the next song. Avril Lavigne's "Girlfriend" started blaring

_Hey, hey, you you!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way, no way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey, you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey, you you  
I know that you like me  
No way, no way!  
You know it's not a secret!  
Hey, hey, you you  
I want to be your girlfriend  
You're so fine! I want you to be mine!  
You're so delicious!  
I think about you all the time  
You're so addictive!  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Don't pretend  
I think you know I'm damn precious  
And hell yeah, I'm the mother fucking princess  
I can tell you like me too  
And you know I'm right!  
She's like, so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talkin' 'bout!  
Hey hey! You you!  
I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey hey you you  
I could be your girlfriend  
Hey hey you you  
I know that you like me  
No way no way  
You know it's not a secret  
Hey hey you you  
I want to be your girlfriend_

Brittany switched to a slower song in which the elves were grateful for. She wrapped her arms around Brom's neck and swayed with him to the music.

Nearby, Tamara and Murtagh were dancing cheek-to-cheek. Murtagh was stroking her hair and neck.

_You give your love to me  
And then you say goodbye  
And I can hardly speak  
My heart is beating so  
But anyone can tell  
You think you know me well  
But you don't know me  
No, you don't know the one  
Who dreams of you at night  
And wants to kiss your lips  
And wants to hold you tight  
To you I'm just a friend  
That's all I've ever been  
But you don't know me  
You give your love to me  
And then you say goodbye  
I watched you walk away  
Beside that lucky guy  
You'll never never know  
The one that loves you so  
No, you don't know me_

They played a few more songs, then one by one, everyone left to go home.

"I'm rooming with Tamara tonight. We're only going to be bachelorettes together for a short time. Goodnight," Brittany kissed Brom and left.

"I'm _so _tired," Tamara yawned, collapsing on her bed.

"Hmm, Waldo's going to measure the men tomorrow," Brittany mused, falling onto her bed as well.

"That's going to be awkward," Tamara laughed.

* * *

The next morning, they were abruptly awakened by Brom and Murtagh charging into their room and blocking the door.

"Brom? What are you doing?" Brittany slurred, her eyes half-closed.

"We're being sexually molested!" Murtagh blurted.

Tamara looked at Brittany and grinned. "Waldo?"

The men nodded and shivered at the name.

"He was…touching me…in places," Brom sputtered.

Brittany laughed. "Welcome to the club."

Brom's face turned from 'scared to death' to one of fury. "He…touched….you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Only because he's fitting us for our dresses," Tamara explained.

Brom and Murtagh looked at one another and marched out of the room. They returned shortly with Waldo, who was smiling flirtatiously at them.

"Now, continue your fitting," Brom ordered, holding his arms out.

"With pleasure," Waldo winked

Tamara and Brittany stifled their laughter as Waldo measured them, especially in areas that shouldn't have been measured. It didn't help that Waldo kept winking at them and once in a while massaged their backs or legs.

"Oh, yes, very nice. You must work out," Waldo murmured when he was rubbing Brom's arms.

Brom gulped and stayed silent.

"And you, I love what you do with your hair," Waldo started stroking Murtagh's hair and face.

"So, when's the bachelor party?" Waldo asked.

"Bachelor party?" Brom asked, confused.

"It's the party before the wedding that grooms have to celebrate their last day of bachelorism," Brittany explained.

"Of course! And I know the perfect stripper for two gentlemen such as yourselves," Waldo said, eyeing them lustfully.

"Strippers?! Well, then…" Brom broke off, smiling devilishly.

"Brom!" Brittany cried.

"Don't worry, I'll keep my honor," Brom winked.

"So, when's the big day?" Waldo asked.

"About a week," Tamara replied.

"Oh, wow! That soon!" Waldo exclaimed.

"We don't really want to wait any longer," Murtagh said quietly.

"Of course not, understandable. So, then, I'll get right on making those suits and dresses." Waldo waved as he left.

"Thank god that's over," Murtagh sighed.

"So, what are we going to do today?" Tamara asked.

"Well, we're supposed to report to the palace for our Queenly duties. So, I suppose we can head over there," Brittany suggested.

"Yeah, you two have to learn to be Queens. Come on, don't want to keep your people waiting." Brom ushered them out of the room.

He pecked Brittany on the cheek as she passed by. She whirled on him and crashed her lips onton his own. "Good morning," he murmured.

"More like afternoon," she pointed out.

"Are you okay with a bachelor party?"

"Yup. Besides, Tamara and I are having one of our own."

"You are?"

"Mmhmm," Brittany nodded.

"Will you save your honor?"

"Just for you," Brittany whispered, kissing him again.

They joined Tamara and Murtagh, who looked as though they had their own make out session while waiting for them. "Onward!" Tamara shouted.

When they arrived at the palace, they were met by their dragons and a mob of people. They bowed as they passed and smiled happily at them.

_About time you woke up. Humans and elves all suffer from sleeping for long periods of time, _Edoc grumbled.

_Good morning! I love you! _Brittany hugged him happily.

_And yet they can cheer up even the most grouchy dragon. Good morning, dear one, _Edoc rubbed his face on her chest affectionately.

_How you've been?_

_Great, although my life is almost pointless now. With no wars to fight in, I'm just a pet, _Edoc growled.

_Well, you're the best pet I've ever had, _Brittany stroked his head.

_I'm honored, _Edoc said sarcastically.

"People! What's your problem?" Tamara asked. They looked at her strangely and didn't speak.

Tamara cleared her throat. "I mean, why are you here?"

A tall male elf came forth. "The Dwarves would like to be present at your weddings. They say they want to work with our people in these peaceful times."

Tamara looked at Brittany. "Should we let them?"

Brittany shrugged. "The more the merrier."

Tamara turned back to the elf. "Tell them they are welcome."

The elf bowed and walked off.

A soldier elf came forward next. "There's a group of humans at the edge of the forest. We've stopped them for questioning. They say they know Eragon and have come to be with him."

Eragon, who had been at the palace before them with Arya, stood up. "Where are they from?"

"Carvahall, the leader said his name was Roran."

"Roran!" Eragon exclaimed. He looked at the Queen's who nodded at him. "Please, let them enter," he told the soldier.

"My family is here! Now you can meet them," he told Arya, whom he took by the hand.

"Let all travelers be welcomed into our city. We are at peace with the world, so let all be treated as equals, elves or not," Brittany decreed.

"There are a group of Galbatorix followers who have destroyed some of our crops. We have captured them and are awaiting your orders," another soldier said.

"Keep them imprisoned until further notice. I want to know why they followed Galbatorix," Tamara ordered.

"And re-plant the crops. I'll come over later to make them grow as they once were," Brittany added.

The crowd voiced their problems and bowed as they left. This went on for a good five hours until the last elf left. Tamara and Brittany collapsed into their thrones, exhausted.

"Why can't people solve their own problems?" Brittany grumbled.

"Well, we are their Queens, and we're responsible for their well-being," Tamara pointed out.

"Arg," Brittany groaned.

"And, you have financial work to do," Brom said, heaving a pile of paper in front of them.

"Ugh, homework," Brittany moaned.

They spent the rest of the night going over taxes and fundings. Eventually, they crawled into their beds and rubbed their aching heads.

"I think we should decree that there will be a department for finances," Tamara rolled over onto her back.

"And a department that handles complaints," Brittany added.

"Let's do that," Tamara said.

"Mm, first thing tomorrow," Brittany yawned.

"Deal," Tamara whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Brittany slowly opened her eyes and screamed as two very green eyes were inches from her own.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" Waldo jumped off of her bed and made sure Tamara was awake as well.

"Waldo? How did you get in?" Tamara slurred,, rubbing her eyes.

"The door was open, so I just came in and waited for you to wake up."

"Did you have to wait five inches from my face?" Brittany asked dryly.

"I just wanted to make sure you'd wake up. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that everything is going along nicely," Waldo smiled.

"That's all you wanted to tell us?" Tamara asked in disbelief.

Waldo nodded. "Yup, oh, and I wanted to know when the bachelor party was."

"Three days from now," Brittany replied, getting up to get dressed.

"Oh, good! Well, then, I'll just be on my way!" Waldo quickly left.

"You know, that guy is up to something," Tamara mused.

"Yeah, but as long as it doesn't involve us, I'm okay."

* * *

Three days later, Brittany and Tamara were gulping down shots of vodka as fast as they came and were dancing their hearts out to techno music on their Mp3s.

"It's hard to believe we're getting married. I mean, I never thought I'd see the day," Tamara said thoughtfully.

"Do you mean we're hopeless romantics?" Brittany mocked being offended.

"Totally," Tamara grinned, chugging down another shot.

"I just think it's weird that we're all getting married at the same time on the same day. We're going to have very interesting anniversary parties."

"I'm not going to miss being single," Tamara started.

Brittany waited for her go on.

"Soon, I'll have a man waiting for me to come home. To welcome me and love me. To ask how the day was and actually care for the answer. I like the idea of someone waiting with open arms to catch me when I fall. I would give up being single and free for that any day."

Brittany smiled warmly. "Cheers to that."

"I wonder what the guys are doing," Brittany sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the grooms' party, Brom and Murtagh were also getting drunk and swapping manly stories.

However, their mirth ended when the door opened and a face they both feared peeked around the opening. "Hello? Am I too late? I have a stripper."

"Come in, Waldo," Brom opened the door to find Waldo in very tight and skimpy clothes. "Erm-"

"Here I am!" Waldo skipped into the room.

"I thought you knew strippers?" Murtagh asked.

"I do, and here I am, you bad boys! So, let's get the party started!"

Waldo jumped onto the table and began stripping. Brom joined Murtagh on the couch and watched in horror as Waldo shed his clothing.

Waldo giggled and threw his shirt at Brom who quickly threw it off of him like it was contaminated. Waldo looked lustfully down at Murtagh and pounced on him.

Murtagh yelped in surprise and started scrambling away as Waldo straddled him. "Where are you going handsome? You haven't tipped me yet," Waldo pouted. Murtagh quickly threw all of the money he had at Waldo and sprang out of the room.

Waldo smirked at Brom. "Looks like it's just you and me, Big Boy," Brom gulped and slowly backed away.

Sadly, he missed the door and was backed into the wall.

"Looky-looky, I've trapped you! You're all mine now," Waldo pushed himself against Brom and started dirty-dancing. He grinded lower and lower, until his suddenly stopped. Looking up at Brom, he smiled devilishly. "Mm…very big boy indeed."

Brom totally freaked out, pushed Waldo from him and ran out of the room.

* * *

Dawn approached early the next morning. The girls, who were sleeping in their beds, were woken by a knock at the door.

Tamara got up and grumbled. "Someone is always waking us up!" She opened the door and found Eragon holding their dresses.

"Here's your dresses, Waldo is out looking for Murtagh and Brom," Eragon explained, handing the dresses to her.

"Where are they?"

"Well, apparently, Waldo had hired himself as their stripper, and, well, let's just say they're pretty traumatized and hiding from Waldo."

"Do you know where they are?"

"Yeah, they're at my place. Don't worry, I'll have them at the church on time."

"Thanks Eragon," Tamara smiled.

"No problem."

He left and she threw Brittany's dress at her.

"Hey! I've been awake the entire time! Come on, let's get our dresses on."

They dressed and looked at one another. Tamara began to laugh. "You look like a frosted cupcake!"

"Yeah? Well, you look like an overstuffed cherry pie!"

"I think we need to work on these dresses," Tamara said, eyeing her own.

"Sounds good," Brittany agreed.

An hour later, they stood looking at themselves in the mirror.

"Much better," Tamara sighed.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late for our own weddings!"

Their bridesmaids joined them and together they walked to the wedding spot.

When they reached it, they were breathless. Two arches, made of silver, were at the far end of a path made of red and white flowers. Behind the two arches, a shining lake spread out across the horizon. Swans swam in the lake, their chicks following them. Birds of all color sat on the arches, waiting for the wedding to begin.

"Oh my god," Brittany whispered, speechless.

"Well, Waldo can't make a dress, but he can sure pick a spot for a wedding."

As the wedding chimes began to ring, the girls smiled at one another and said at the same time, "After you, my friend."

Laughing, they took each other by the arm and walked down the aisle, their grooms smiling at the beautiful picture they made.

They all had one thought on their minds. "It's about damn time."

**Thank god that's over. I've got Doctor Who playing in the background. So distracting. There's no preview for the next chapter, because it's not long enough.**


	35. Getting Hitched

**What's this?! The second to last chapter? Oh noes! Sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the rest of the chapters. It's almost as short as chapter one, but it's just the two weddings. The reception is next chapter. Also, this one is super special because it was co-written. I wrote the first half, and Brittany wrote the second half.**

**Chapter 35: Getting Hitched (Tamara and Brittany's chapter)**

Tamara had never felt more beautiful. Her dress was long, and it trailed a bit behind her. It was low-cut and had long, beautifully cut sleeves. There were elvish leaves embroidered on the hem. The dress was of a pale green color. Tamara's long hair fell elegantly down her back in dark, rippling waves. Strands of hair fell in ringlets, framing her face. A silver circlet rested on her head. The circlet had an intricate design as well. On the forehead, it had been twisted in the shape of an elvish star. From there, it rose upwards and towards the back of her head. At the back, it twisted in an endless design. Fine chains of silver and blue crystal fell in loops down her hair. Her shoes were silver, open-toed heels, although that didn't matter because they weren't visible. She wore the necklace Murtagh had given her long ago.

Tamara and Brittany walked slowly up the aisle to meet their beaus. They could spot Waldo in the crowd, all poof and frills. "Hey brides!" He called out in an obnoxious voice, making "brides" two syllables.

Tamara and Brittany slowed for half a step. They glanced at each other and said simultaneously through gritted teeth, "I hate that guy!"

They continued to the grooms. Murtagh reached out a hand and helped Tamara onto the dais. She smiled almost shyly.

As Angel read the service, Tamara looked up into Murtagh's eyes, while he looked down at her, smiling yet serious. They spoke their vows (in the Ancient Language, of course) in a trance.

They exchanged rings: Murtagh received a silver ring with a red stone. Tamara received a thin ring made of diamond and silver from the Arget Draumr.

Finally, they kissed. The kiss was passionate and Murtagh picked Tamara up and spun her around. The crowd "awed" at the cuteness of it.

* * *

Brittany rolled her eyes at Waldo and finally summed up enough courage to look at Brom. He wore a clean white shirt that was unbuttoned at the collar. He had a black, velvet vest with a golden chain hanging off and going into his pant pocket. His pants were black and velvet as well. Brom's shoes were shined and slip ons.

He was as clean as Brittany had ever seen him. His hair was combed back and his beard was neatly trimmed.

As she came closer, she could see his eyes glowing, and he had a small smile on his face. A slight breeze pulled at her hair and made the flowers swirl around her.

Next to Brittany, Tamara was helped onto the arch by Murtagh. She looked up at Brom, who had his hands neatly folded in front of him. Tamara and Murtagh were already saying their vows. Brom took her hand in his own and rubbed his thumbs on the back of her hand.

Angela, after marrying Tamara and Murtagh, came over to them and began the service again. Brom's voice entered her mind. _You look beautiful!_

_You don't look too bad, yourself, _she winked.

_This surpasses the day I found my Dragon's egg in happiness, _he said, smiling sadly.

_I love you, _she sighed.

_Not as much as I love you, _he said seriously.

_Yeah, I do._

_Don't! _

_Do!_

_Don't!_

_Do!_

_Don't!_

"I do!" she yelled in frustration.

Angela paused, looking hat her in alarm. "Erm, right, but I haven't gotten to that part yet. But it's good to know you do."

Brittany blushed and looked out over the audience, who were chuckling at her.

_Way to go, _Brom teased.

She glared at him. _I hate you._

He smirked quietly, said, "I do," and thought, _Too bad, you're officially my wife now. You're going to have to put up with me._

Before Angela could say, "You may kiss the bride," Brom swooped her up and kissed her deeply.

"Something tells me that won't be too hard," she grinned at him.

The audience stood up and cheered as the two brides went by with their gleeful grooms.

Brittany smiled at Tamara and they linked arms. Waldo's voice soared over the crowd, which made them both shudder and smirk. "It's party time!"

**A few notes: I have no idea why we put Angela as the one to marry us. I remember vaguely having a conversation with Brittany about who would marry us, and I think we just wanted someone who is a character made of awesome that was hardly in the story. **

**The bit with Waldo in my part of the chapter is a joke nicked from the fabulous movie, **_**Robin Hood: Men in Tights. **_**If you recall from the battle before Brittany and I got kidnapped a few chapters ago, there were more Mel Brooks jokes thrown in from the movie **_**Dracula: Dead and Loving It.**_

**The last chapter is next week. I'm not sure how I feel about that yet.**


	36. The After Party

**Author's note at the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter 36: The After Party (Co-written, but mostly Brittany's chapter)**

The brides and grooms walked down the path to where the lake was. Waldo wheeled out a screen and a microphone. He switched on the microphone and beamed as the newlyweds approached him.

He switched on the microphone and yelled, making the speakers screech. "It's karaoke time!" He threw the microphones at them and clapped excitedly.

Roran, however, caught the microphone and began to sing.

_Skip, skip, skip to my lou. Skip, skip, skip to my lou. Skip skip skip to my lou._

From that point, Tamara took up the song.

_Put on your Sunday to meetin' and I'll take you by the hand. If you will be my dancin' partner _(here she linked arms with Murtagh) _we will dance to beat the band. So join the promenade and lead the big parade and if you don't get home your beau will understand._

Waldo took up the song, badly of course.

_So choose partners, skip to my lou. Choose partners skip to my lou. Choose partners skip to my lou._

Brittany scowled and knocked him out with her elbow.

_Skip to my lou. _Everyone sang in celebration.

Brittany took up the song. _Flies in the buttermilk, shoo shoo shoo. Flies in the buttermilk shoo shoo shoo. Flies in the buttemilk shoo shoo shoo._

_Skip to my lou my darlin', _Everyone sang.

Tamara sang, _I'll be glad to go with you so prither do not tarry but if I do it's up to you to let me dance with Harry. _

_Skip to my lou._

_Charlie._

_Skip to my lou._

_Johnny._

_Skip to my lou. Skip to my lou my darlin'. Skip to my lou. Skip to my lou._

Brom sang. _Corner boy buck and wing! Corner girl Ida Boothby. To the center and whirl. Everybody dance!_

Murtagh sang sadly. _Lost my partner skip to my lou. Lost my partner skip to my lou. Lost my partner skip to my lou._

_Skip to my lou my darlin'._

Brittany sang. _I'll find another one prettier than you. I'll find another one prettier than you. I'll find another one prettier than you and go to another party._

Tamara sang. _Oh I'll fly away to a neighboring state. I don't care what my friends say. We'll dance and sing till broad daylight. I won't get home till-_

_Wednesday. Skip to my lou. Thursday skip to my lou. Friday skip to my lou. Skip to my lou. Skip, skip, skip…_

Brom took up a guitar and began strumming it. He gestured for Brittany to join him as the song began. Tamara and Murtagh started swinging each other around.

Brom, in his deep voice, sang:

_Go away from my window  
Leave at your chosen speed  
I'm not the one you want, babe  
I'm not the one you need_

Brittany joined in, dancing in circles around him as they sang:

_You say you're looking for someone  
Who's never weak but always strong  
To protect you and defend you  
Whether you are right or wrong  
Someone to open each and every door  
But it ain't me babe  
No no no it ain't me babe  
It ain't me your lookin' for babe_

Brom began again:

_Go lightly from the ledge babe  
Go lightly on the ground  
I'm not the one you want babe  
I'll only let you down_

Brittany started blowing on a harmonica and sang with him:

_You say you're lookin' for someone  
Who'll promise never to part  
Someone to close his eyes to you  
Someone close to his heart  
Someone to die for you and more  
But it ain't me babe  
No no no it ain't me babe  
It ain't me you're lookin' for babe_

Brom once again sang the last stanza:

_You say you're lookin for someone  
to pick you up each time you fall  
To gather flowers constantly  
And to come each time you call  
And will love you for your life  
And nothin' more  
But it ain't me babe  
No no no it ain't me babe  
It ain't me you're lookin for babe_

Brom strummed out the last few notes and kissed Brittany on the cheek.

Tamara began to sing. _Ellesmera. My heart's devotion. Let it sink back in the ocean. Always the hurricanes blowing. Always the population growing. And the money owing. And the sunlight streaming. And the natives steaming. I like the city of Surda. Smoke on your pipe and put that in!_

All the girls joined in. _I like to be in Surda! Ok for me in Surda. Everything free in Surda!_

Murtagh sang. _For a small fee in Surda._

Tamara sang. _Buying on credit is so nice!_

_One look at us and they charge twice!_

Brittany sang. _I have my own washing machine!_

Brom replied. _What will you have though to keep clean?_

Tamara sang. _Skyscrapers bloom in Surda._

Brittany sang. _Cadillacs zoom in Surda!_

Waldo frowned. "Huh?"

Brittany sang. _Industry boom in Surda!_

The men sang. _Twelve in a room in Surda._

Tamara sang. _Lots of new housing with more space!_

Murtagh: _Lots of doors slamming in our face!_

Tamara: _I'll get a cherished apartment._

_Better get rid of your accent!_

_Life can be bright in Surda!_

The men: _If you can fight in Surda!_

The girls: _Life is alright in Surda._

The men: _If you're all white in Surda._

The girls: _Here you are free and you have pride!_

The men: _Long as you stay on your own side._

_Free to do anything you choose!_

_Free to wait tables and shine shoes._

Murtagh sang: _Everywhere crime in Surda. Organized crime in Surda. Terrible time in Surda._

Tamara: _You forget I'm in Surda!_

Murtagh: _I think I'll go back to Ceris!_

Tamara: _I know a boat you can get on! Bye bye!_

Murtagh: _Everyone there will give big cheer!_

Tamara: _Everyone there will have moved here!_

Murtagh and Brom left the area as one of Tamara and Brittany's favorite songs started.

Tamara began: _When you're alone and life is making you lonely  
You can always go downtown_

Brittany took over: _When you've got worries  
All the noise and the hurry  
Seems to help I know, downtown_

Tamara: _Just listen to the music of the traffic in the city  
Linger on the sidewalk where the neon signs are pretty  
How can you lose?_

Brittany: _The lights are much brighter there_

Tamara: _You can forget all your troubles, forget all your cares and go…_

Both: _Downtown, things'll be great when you're  
Downtown, no finer place for sure  
Downtown, everything's waiting for you_

Brittany: _Don't hang around  
And let your problems surround you  
There are movie shows downtown_

Tamara: _Maybe you know  
Some little places to go to  
Where they never close, downtown_

Brittany: _Just listen to the rhythm of a gentle bossanova  
You'll be dancing with 'em too before the night is over  
Happy again_

Tamara: _The lights are much brighter there  
You can forget all your troubles forget all your cares and go_

Both: _Downtown, where all the lights are bright  
Downtown waiting for you tonight  
Downtown you're gonna be alright now  
Downtown  
Downtown  
Downtown  
Downtown_

Tamara: _And you may find somebody kind to help and understand you  
Someone who is just like you and needs a gentle hand to guide them along_

Brittany: _So maybe I'll see you there  
We can forget all our troubles forget all our cares and go_

Both: _Downtown, things'll be great when you're downtown  
Don't wait a minute more  
Downtown, everything's waiting for you  
Downtown, downtown  
Downtown, downtown  
Downtown, downtown_

Tamara picked up on the singing.

_Oh, you know I have seen a sky with; a man with no nation. Saints, captive in chains. A song with no name for lack of imagination. And I have seen darker than ebony. And now it seems that I without your eyes could never be. My one desire, all I aspire is your forever to live. Traveled all over the seven oceans. There is nothing that I wouldn't give. Came from Bahrain got to Beirut looking for someone comparing to you. Tearing down windows and doors. And I could not find eyes like yours. _

_Oh, you know I have seen a woman of means in rags and begging for pleasure. Crossed a river of salt just after I rode a ship that sunk in the desert. And I have seen darker than ebony and now it seems that I without your eyes could never be my one desire all I aspire is in your eyes forever to live. Traveled all over the seven oceans. There is nothing that I wouldn't give. Came from Bahrain got to Beirut looking for someone comparing to you. Tearing down windows and doors and I couldn't find eyes like yours. _

A piano was pushed towards Brittany, who immediately began playing on it. She smiled at Brom and sang:

_There's a part in me you'll never know  
The only thing I'll never show  
Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly, I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes  
It's plain to see, it's trying to speak  
Cherished dreams forever sleep  
Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly, I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
If the moment ever comes  
Hopelessly, I'll love you endlessly  
Hopelessly, I'll give you everything  
But I won't give you up  
I won't let you down  
And I won't leave you falling  
But the moment never comes_

They danced lively as someone else sang, switching partners and swinging around. Suddenly, Brittany stopped. "Hey, whatever happened to Egraz Carn? He sort of disappeared."

Tamara shrugged. "We'll deal with him when the time comes."

"And what about Galbatorix's rider? What will we do if he rises to power?" Brom asked, twirling Brittany around.

"Beat him," Tamara and Brittany said at the same time.

"What will we do until then?" Murtagh asked.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll find ways of keeping busy," Tamara whispered in his ear.

He smiled and kissed her deeply. Brom and Brittany were already way ahead of them. Above the lovers, fireworks exploded, leaving traces of smoke in the moonlit night. They were at peace at last.

**Well, I suppose I'll get the technicalities out of the way. Skip to My Lou is from **_**Meet Me in St. Louis, **_**Surda is a parody of the song America from **_**West Side Story, **_**Downtown is by Petula Clark, Eyes Like Yours is by Shakira, and Endlessly is by Muse.**

**It's hard to believe that this is over. Brittany and I started this in the first semester of our freshmen year, and now we're in the second semester of our junior year. We had always intended on posting this story, but we were in no way prepared for the response we received. Honestly, we were expecting some nutters that were like, "OMG! YOU RUINED **_**ERAGON! **_**I HATE YOU!" I'd like to thank all of you, our lovely reviewers, for sticking with this story for so long. Even when updates stopped for a while, and even when it became a musical (what were we thinking?!). **

**You may have noticed gaping plot holes in the last part. The plan was, before we got so caught up, to pave a way for a sequel. That is not gonna happen. HOWEVER, an action of Brittany's sparked an idea in me. She writes oneshots for our LOST story, **_**Perdu, **_**and I figured I'd write a couple of oneshots for **_**Waise Heill. **_**That way, you'll get more to T and B, and the plot holes will be erased. **

**That brings me to my next point. **_**Waise Heill **_**is finished, but The Adventures of T and B are not. I strongly recommend putting us on your Author Alert list if you wish to read any of our other stuff. Currently being typed is a story based off of the popular television show, **_**LOST. **_**It's called **_**Perdu **_**(which is French for "Lost". Whereas we came up with **_**Waise Heill **_**as a title right away, it took us over a year to title **_**Perdu) **_**and it's just as crazy (if not crazier) as this story. The writing is better; more descriptive, funnier and more serious, depending on the event. Because we matured fairly quickly (well, I **_**say **_**mature…we're so not), the humor is cleverer…and dirtier. Seriously, the story is a T rating, but our oneshots are a definite M. But the characters are the same (well, there's an absence of Murtagh and Brom), and, those of you that loved this story will be rewarded, as there are several references to this story. (There's a movie called Telulalah Lake that's mentioned early on, and much later, there is a book called **_**Waise Heill**_**). Also, currently being written, there is a Harry Potter story in the works (Brittany has it at the moment; we're on chapter five). We affectionately titled it **_**T and B Go British, **_**since we are American, and when I pointed out that we were American in both stories, Brittany suggested the title. The **_**Harry Potter **_**story deals with more mature themes, but do we handle them maturely? Of course not! **

_**Waise Heill **_**can be found at other places. A while ago, I came up with the brilliant idea of doing T and B trailers, so a **_**Waise Heill **_**trailer is in the works. Once I've finished it and posted it to Youtube, I'll update the profile, and maybe post an Author's Note for like, a day. Obviously, Brittany and I aren't going to film, but we've got a cast. I'm played by Keira Knightley and Brittany is played by Claire Danes. **

**Apart from trailers, though, I was thinking of doing a fic commentary on **_**Waise Heill. **_**It would just be done by me, since Brittany still doesn't have full internet access. But it won't appear on fanfiction. Like the actual story, it'll be posted every Saturday on my Livejournal. I'll post my Livejournal address on our profile. **

**Sadly, this is the last week our **_**Waise Heill **_**avatar can be on our profile, so, say farewell to Murtagh and Brom's faces. **

**I think that's all. Once again, thank you all for being so lovely, add us to your Alert list for more goodies, and check the profile for updates. I update it all the time.**


End file.
